Hired Girlfriend
by ArchitectRed
Summary: Sonny Monroe is dating the man of her dreams. But there's a catch. The date is a masquerade and her Mr. Hot-Choc is gay, or so she thinks...
1. Prologue

Prologue

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

Shocked to the core, Chad wonders if this is what it'd feel like at that vital moment when you realize you just might die. The world stops, or perhaps time, the world, and everything in it ceases to have meaning for him. The richness of the Sheraton's Ambassador Suite surrounds him as it had for the last three days, but he sees none of it. The Victorian-style decor, the luxurious furnishings, and the majestic views of Hyde Park and Sydney Harbour all fade from sight. The air, once heady with the scent of fresh roses and vanilla, now stinks of betrayal. He feels a queasy sickness in the pit of his stomach as the bouquet of perfect red roses slips from his grasp and scatters across the plush Persian carpet.

He watches, unable to tear his gaze away. On the king-sized four-poster bed, two sweat-soaked naked bodies writhe in ecstasy—intertwining, touching, and heaving with exertion. As he stands transfixed, a female face swims into focus. It's Tawni; her long blond hair in wild disarray, her face flushes with passion, and her head presses into the shoulder of her bed mate. Her eyes flash open, and she gasps, pushing the man aside.

"Chad, you're back!" she shouts, her voice a heavy mix of shock, fear, and anger.

Chad glances at the man who's disentangling himself from the embrace of Tawni's long, tanned legs. James, a man he treats like a brother, looks like the proverbial cat with the cream, a smug and knowing smile playing across his face.

_Hurt, betrayal, disgust—_empty words for the emotions churning within him—twisting and burning, a white-hot pain inside. Violence and agony surge through his trembling muscles as a million questions fill the air like a flock of frightened birds.

_Why are you doing this? When did it start? What did I do wrong?_

_Why James? Why? Why?_

His hand clenches the door handle, his knuckles white, his face a mask of confusion and anger.

"Happy anniversary, Tawni," he says, his voice lost in the boom of the door slamming shut.


	2. Wisconsin

**Thank you for the reviews and favourite (: Hope you like this chapter and please review it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

WISCONSIN, THE USA

The iPhone clatters carelessly across the glass surface of the coffee table. Chad swears under his breath, his long, lean fingers raking through his thick, blond hair in frustration. What the hell is he supposed, to do now? This is supposed to be his holiday, and a holiday is supposed to be stress-free. No work. No family. Just peace and relaxation.

The current focus of his stress is his family—more specifically, his grandmother. His mother, Grace, married to his father, Dylan Cooper, for thirty-five years, insisted he bring his current girlfriend to attend his sister Kate's upcoming wedding in order to meet the whole family for the first time. Dylan's mother, Elizabeth, known to them as Granny Beth, had agreed to this with the reminder that it's high time his girlfriend is measured against _her _criteria of what makes a suitable granddaughter-in-law. As he gazes out at the snow-covered mountains standing stately around the clear, cold azure waters of Lake Chad draws up a mental checklist of those criteria.

Well off: Beth's meaning—her family _must _possess a substantial business and property portfolio.

Good family background: Beth's meaning—her family _must _be either of royal blood or of blue blood (the old-money type).

Pretty: Beth's meaning—could pace the catwalk with confidence.

Excellent manners: Beth's meaning—a socialite (polite with a hint of bitchiness).

If at all possible, Granny Beth added, it should be in that particular order.

Chad steps back from the open window and sits down on the leather sofa. He takes a deep, calming breath. The fresh, apple-crisp air that seems so unique to Wisconsin fills the room with a delicious coolness. The echoes of that damned phone call, however, have already destroyed any peace of mind he might expect from this trip. There seems to be no solution. He can't beg Tawni to go and pretend nothing has happened, that he hadn't caught her with his best friend. Even the unspoken presence of her name in his mind causes a crippling ache in his chest.

Should he have seen it coming? Were the clues just lying all around them, waiting for him to pick them up in the earlier stage of their loving relationship?

_Loving! _It's such a stupid word, ringing hollow in his ears. He can't shut out that scene that night in Sydney three weeks ago. The pain is still sharp, piercing him in the lonely hours.

He shuts his eyes, and his mind fills once again with the smoothness of her skin, the curves of her naked buttocks, and the tiny moan escaping her lips as James Shore moved over her. She had been beautiful even in that moment, but that beauty is tainted now. When he tries to picture her face, it's as if a shadow lies across it. God, it seems like such a cliché—_his best friend and his girlfriend! _Yet, he would never have bet on such a possibility, especially as they seemed so different and that there appeared to be so much hate between them. Perhaps that's it. He only saw what they _wanted _him to see. Perhaps even bursting in on them in Sydney has been part of a larger plan. Either way, Chad knew in that instant that the relationship was over.

In the days that followed, he told her no future existed for them. Oh, how she begged him to forgive her, to take her back, and that it was not what it looked like.

"_Not what it looked like!" _he shouted at her, his face contorted with rage and regret. "You were screwing him!" And he told her, "I don't know what is worse, your betrayal or his," before refusing to listen to any more of her lies. He told her to get the hell out of his life, and she did go, telling him that she had never loved him by way of a parting shot.

Further days of binge drinking had not brought the expected oblivion. Then one night, nursing a beer in a nameless yet expensive bar, Peter Thompson, a good friend from Wisconsin put a strong hand on his shoulder and told him, "She's gone. Let it go, man. Plenty more fishes in the sea."

He laughed when Peter suggested flying to Wisconsin to indulge in some _interesting _and somewhat suicidal sports. He agreed because he felt the need to do something—_anything_—and suicide by itself was not an option. Besides, even in the bleakest moments, he felt that there was much more for him in this life.

So he flew with Peter to Wisconsin and threw himself off bridges, out of airplanes, and into raging rivers. Once they even strapped on skis and jumped out of a helicopter over the high, snowbound mountains. He hadn't killed himself, wouldn't have counted as suicide anyway, and the combination of exhilaration and exhaustion had driven away any thoughts of Tawni or James—for a little while at least. He knew the healing process would take far longer, and that he found a little peace here in this isolated place.

Now Beth asked him to bring his girlfriend to Kate's wedding. If he didn't bring Tawni, they will want to know what happened, in excruciating detail naturally, and they will start matchmaking again—a thought that brings a shudder to his core.

Chad rests his head back and lets his mind wander. He can just see it all now. Grace and Beth bringing in a hundred or so eligible bachelorettes for dinner, tea parties, and balls. He will be swamped with faceless, beautiful women.

He springs from the sofa, pacing back and forward, agitated. Good grief! What he needs is a plan.

"_Think, Chad, think!" _he chants to himself.

He pauses. Somebody is whistling in the corridor. Has Peter returned from his morning jog?

He rushes across the living room and sees the man he needs most at this time of crisis. He grabs Peter by the collar and hauls him in.

"Whoa! Chad, mate, what's up?" Peter says, chuckling and smoothing down his unruly red hair.

"I just got a call from Grace and Beth," Chad mutters.

Peter raises an eyebrow. "Well, from the look you're wearing, it doesn't sound good."

"Of course it's not good, Pete."

"Spill it then."

Chad glances at his friend he first met at his first movie. "They're at it again," he says, annoyance clear in his tone.

"What, matchmaking?" Pete chuckles. This is hardly a new situation.

"Jesus man, it's not bloody funny! What the hell am I going to do?"

"I suppose they are getting worried. You are thirty. Not getting any younger, bro," Peter says, heading to the refrigerator in the kitchen. He opens the door and roots around among the various brands searching for a bottle of Heineken. "Want one?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Chad replies distractedly.

Peter takes two out and tosses one to Chad. Six bottles of Heineken, two packs of Blue Bird chips, and four packets of Giant Cookies later, they are still contemplating the dilemma at hand.

"Any suggestions?" Chad asks finally.

Peter glances sideways at his friend. "I suggest you find yourself a new girl, bro, and take her to Los Angeles."

For an extended moment in the complete silence that follows, Chad's blue eyes stare intensely into Peter's green ones. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Pete replies. He stuffs some crisps in his mouth, chews loudly, and takes a solid gulp of beer.

Chad considers this for a second. "I'm not up for it, Pete. You know I'm not."

Peter raises his eyebrows in question. "Tawni?"

"It's still too new," Chad mutters. No, he's not over Tawni yet, and dating again right now just seems wrong and odd, like they remain linked in some way. Basically, he's just not ready.

"Look," Peter began. "You don't have to do this dating thing yet. I said you just need to find a girl and take her to meet your parents. You don't have to date her."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Chad looks at his friend in a weird way.

"Meaning you hire a girl and take her to see your parents."

Chad doesn't make any comment, but his expression quite clearly says —s_eriously, dude, can't you come up with a better plan than that?_

No, wait. It's supposed to be a joke. Peter is simply joking with him, that's all. On cue, Chad starts laughing. He laughs so hard that his stomach begins to hurt. When he manages to stop, he looks at his friend and asks, "You are joking, right?"

Peter's face, however, is serious. "No."

"What?"

"Just hire a girl. Simple."

He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Who the hell is desperate enough to want to _pretend _to be my girlfriend?"

"Lots," Peter says. "Professionals."

Chad narrows his eyes. "Oh, no. I'm not hiring those types of girls. Grace and Beth have criteria."

Peter, who has just taken another gulp of his beer, nearly chokes.

"What? Your girlfriend has to fit your grandmother's criteria?" It's his turn to start laughing.

"Damn it, Pete! Help me out here." Chad snaps and punches Peter on the arm.

Peter continues chuckling as he rolls away from the punch, though the hard glare from Chad manages to dampen his amusement.

"Okay," he says calmly. "You need a new girlfriend, a fake one. I think I just might know where you can find one."

"She better not be a professional. She has to be _perfect_," Chad says, and he manages to sum up the criteria for Peter.

"Nope, she's not a professional at all." Peter confirms. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he adds, "In fact, she's the total opposite."

Chad gazes out at the sleeping town as Peter manoeuvres the SUV through the streets of Wisconsin. He hadn't realized until then just how much he actually enjoys this place. He loves the view, the placid waters of the lake, the food, the people, and even the crazy sports. This is a perfect holiday spot. He'd definitely be back. The drive is exhilarating, and Chad lets his eyes feast on the rough beauty of the area. Coarse, snow-covered mountains, pristine blue lakes, and twisted, gusting rivers come together as one in picturesque harmony. Now and again, distant winding roads lead to vineyards and orchards and the remote formless dots of farmhouses.

Sometimes the roads are so close to the edge of the cliffs Chad feels they're toying with the end of the world.

After a three and a half hours of drive they halt.

"A city of students, huh?" Chad comments, eyeing the crowd crossing the streets in front of them.

"Yeah," Pete responds, taking out his cell phone.

Chad glances at his friend, his eyebrows rising. "Not supposed to be texting while driving."

Pete chuckles, and his thumbs move faster like he's on a texting marathon.

Chad shakes his head and turns his attention back to the streets. There's a thick crowd of students, and they are exceptionally well-dressed. There are young men in fashionable jeans and coats (a few in shorts, a T-shirt, and flip-flops) while the young women wear flimsy coats, super skinny jeans or leggings and miniskirts, and three-inch heels. They stride and mingle as they laugh and chat with their shopping bags in hand. The flawless faces of the girls are similar to that of the supermodels back in Los Angeles by design, no doubt. Not bad for a small city.

Perhaps it's for this very reason that his eyes are suddenly drawn to a young woman striding across the street. She's completely different from the others. She wears a bright blue coat that has seen better days, and her long, dark hair is a mess, streaming around her as she dashes across the street. She darts her way through the crowd, passing through them like a trained soldier racing through a minefield. He notices that she isn't wearing the high heels so liked by others. Instead, she wears a pair of white sneakers that are a complete contrast to her black jeans.

Chad has to shake his head. She has no sense of fashion whatsoever.

"Done! You didn't see that," Pete says.

Chad glances at his friend and sees Peter slotting his cell phone back into his jeans pocket. As the traffic lights change to green and Pete's foot presses on the accelerator, Chad glances at the girl in the blue coat.

He notices that she has slowed down her pace. She slips her hand into the pocket of her coat and pulls out a cell phone. As she strolls toward a door, her head is down as though she's reading a message.

Not long after that, Chad finds himself in the Public Hospital cafeteria. He looks about his surroundings in astonishment. The atmosphere is as grey and dull as the faded wall paint, washed-out carpet, and the smell of hospital food.

He can't believe he actually agreed to cancel their week of fun extreme sports and drive all the way for this. _Looking_ _at patients eating their lunch? _If this is Peter's idea of a joke, then it's in extremely poor taste.

He watches an elderly patient sitting across the table from them trying to pick up a sandwich with wrinkled, liver-spotted hands that shake with the desperate determination of old age.

"What the hell are we doing here?" he hisses. "I thought we were supposed to, you know—" He suddenly feels rather self-conscious. Even though he has dressed down, it now occurs to him that the people in here couldn't care less what they or he looks like. Most are dressed in baggy clothing. But then again, Chad tells himself, they _are _in a hospital.

"Looking for the perfect girlfriend for you," Peter says enthusiastically.

"Very funny," Chad snaps, picks up his ham sandwich, and takes a bite.

They're looking in the wrong place. No proper socialite chick, even one desperate enough to be hired for whatever reason, would be found in this type of place.

At that moment, a large group of young doctors comes into the cafeteria with trays of food and drinks in their hands. Some are wearing scrubs while the younger ones wear semi-formal clothing with stethoscopes hanging around their necks. Chad notes that a few of the female doctors look quite appealing.

"Hey, I can tell you like the looks of this," Peter says, his mouth full of food, as they watch the doctors taking their seats not far from them.

"Is she a doctor?" Chad asks.

Peter shakes his head.

"A nurse?" Chad watches a pack of young and old nurses wearing dark blue scrubs file into the cafeteria.

Again Peter shakes his head.

"What does she do then? You said you know her," Chad says, watching a pretty female heading their way.

She looks very attractive, long legs in heels, medium brown hair that flows down her back, full lips, and bedroom eyes. _Perfect!_

Peter nods. "Of course I know her. She's exactly what the criteria _are not_."

"What? But she's perfect." Chad watches the woman glides toward him. Then she smiles at him.

_My God, she's beautiful. She could be a_ _model if she wants to; only she's a doctor, which is even better. She has_ _brains and possibly a good family background. What about manners?_

He has no doubt she has excellent manners. He can't imagine her yelling and screaming insanely at her sick, elderly patients.

_Yup, she fits the criteria all right._

"Really, that's good. I'm glad you agree," Peter says, eyeing the woman coming toward them. He waves as she approaches the seat opposite them.

"Hey, you," she says, greeting him. "I thought you were on holiday. What are you doing back here?"

Chad likes the sound of her voice. It's soft and sweet.

"Mary, this is Chad, a friend of mine." Peter introduces her, nodding toward Chad, who rises and offers his hand.

"Hi," Mary says. "I'm Pete's cousin. I'm a trainee intern."

Chad likes her hand, too. It's soft. He can sense both gentleness and strength in it.

"So how is your holiday going?" she asks. "You're not back to work yet, right?"

Peter shakes his head. "Not for another week."

She nods prettily and turns to Chad with a sparkle in her eyes. "So where are you from?"

"Los Angeles," Chad replies promptly.

"So what brings you to Wisconsin?"

"Just a holiday."

"Having fun so far?" She leans toward him across the table. Then beep, beep, beep. She glances down. "Oh, damn, my pager. Excuse me for a second." She gets up and hurries to the phone on the far side of the room.

"She fits some of the criteria so far," Chad comments, watching Mary.

He sees her eyeing him as she's talking into the phone and jotting down notes.

"How do you know when you haven't met her yet?" Peter asks.

Chad glances at his friend, frowning in confusion as he brings the cup of hot coffee to his lips. "Mary?"

"Nope, not Mary—_her_." Peter nods toward the far entrance of the cafeteria.

Chad glances in that direction, and his eyes widen in shock. His breath catches at the back of his throat, and he starts spluttering—hot liquid burning his tongue.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Chad mutters, wiping his mouth with the napkin. He glances up and watches intensely, his frown darkening into a scowl. This female —the girl in the blue coat he saw in the street—the girl who is walking toward them with a satchel over her shoulder and a cup of tea in one hand—is nothing like what he expected. She doesn't fit the criteria. _Period!_

She's average height. She's not pretty. In fact, she's plain. Her baggy jersey is an odd, dull grey colour and doesn't exactly enhance her skin tone either. It makes her face look pale and ghostly. Her long, brown hair is a mess and hangs forward in long bangs that hide her eyes.

As she walks toward them, Chad can't help but stare at her. She looks nervous.

She glances at them, gives Peter a fleeting smile, and then rushes past them.

"What do you think?" Peter asks.

"Not her." Chad feels his gut retching with dread. "Please tell me it's not her."

"It's her." Peter chuckles. "Once your family sees her, they will leave you alone."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because they will give up. If you show them that _she _is the type of girl you are in love with—and, mate, I know you are not at the moment —they will give up in the end and leave you alone." Peter smiles smugly, crossing his arms across his chest as he leans back in his chair.

Mary finishes her phone call and joins them.

"You look busy," Peter says.

"I am," Mary replies. "Every patient in ED seems to have pneumonia. Then there are those with colds and flu. Can't they just go to their GP?" She turns to Chad, who has suddenly gone very quiet and has a trancelike look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Chad sounds much like a deflated balloon.

"Hey, we should go out Saturday night," Mary suggests, eyeing Chad. "Dinner, a movie, a quiet drink, and then—"

Chad raises his eyebrows. Peter clears his throat and nods. "How about inviting the others along too? It'll be fun."

Mary frowns at Peter. He simply shrugs his shoulders and tries on an expression of innocence—which fails.


	3. Sonny's Birthday

**The first half of the chapter is a repeat from the last chapter just in Sonny's P.O.V and sorry I took so long to update, had some work. Yes Artic, it is going to be a Channy Story (: Hope you all like the chapter and please review it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Though her eyes are on her book, Alison Monroe, known simply as Sonny to close friends and relatives, knows _Mr Hot-Choc _is still watching her. Perhaps he wants to sit next to Mary St. Clair, which wouldn't surprise her at all. Her ex-classmate from high school is popular with everyone. Her catwalk figure, dark brown curls, and bright blue eyes steal the tongues right out of the mouths of the boys. You could say she's perfect, almost. If only she didn't act like such a bitch, thinking everyone is beneath her and that no one else is as deserving of her perfect life.

Sonny could never behave like Mary. She would rather hide in a closet or do dishes than flirt with a guy. In her world, she isn't pretty enough to have the confidence that seems to exude from Mary. And now Mary looks to be hitting on _Mr Hot-Choc_. Again, Sonny isn't surprised. The man is a hot, tall and trim, blond hair, and blue eyed. She's sure she has never seen him around Wisconsin. He walks around the long table with that loose-limbed grace usually only seen in big cats. A true-bred alpha male, he has that powerful aura about him that fairly screams: _Don't challenge me, or I'll eat you for breakfast._

Why does he watch her with such intensity? Who is he? Why is he with Peter and Mary? Are they friends?

_And why name him Mr Hot-Choc? _Because he's damn hot, and at the moment, she's craving a cup of hot chocolate. Her budget is tight. Every cent goes to support the family.

She nibbles her lower lip and tries to concentrate on her novel. Hercules Poirot uncovers the murderer, the motive is laid bare, and all from brilliant deduction of seemingly insignificant facts. She couldn't figure out how, and now her mind, without warning, flips to her dad,

Jacob Monroe.

_How long can he wait for a heart to be available?_

His condition is getting worse. He needs a new heart and fast, as the cardiologist and long-time family friend, told her. Finding a donor, however, is difficult. There's the option of going to a private hospital. There is no way they can afford that. There are the costs of flights to California, the accommodations, the surgery, and of course the heart itself. But they are desperate, and her mother, Connie Monroe, has been willing to apply for a personal bank loan just so Dad could get his surgery done more quickly.

Unfortunately, Sonny found out half an hour ago the bank rejected the application. The risk of non-payment set against her modest income as a lab scientist and the mortgage on the family home is too much. On top of that, she has her student loan and family living costs. Then there's Timothy and Emma, her younger siblings. Tim is just about to finish high school, and a university education is on the horizon. Emma still has a couple of years to go.

Sonny grinds her teeth. It's one thing after another. The company Dad worked for closed the factory and moved it overseas, chasing cheap labour in their quest of the almighty dollar. Jacob's services were no longer required. What a bitter day that was! Dad went into overdrive trying to find another job. The stress led to his sudden massive heart failure six months ago, and it was a miracle he survived.

Sonny hoped he had taken out health insurance, but as the ambulance sped him to the hospital, a frantic search of his papers revealed nothing.

Too late now, she thinks, but her mind isn't in the mood for staying on one subject today. She remembers the text message she received from Peter. She takes out her cell phone and reads the message again.

_Happy Birthday, Sonny. Back from the city. Catch up? Coffee?_

_I have a friend u should meet. He can help u & your dad. C ya soon (:_

A grin creeps across her face. Peter always remembers her birthday, and his gifts are usually thoughtful. But lately he has been trying to find her a guy, which is annoying. It started innocently enough with some simple suggestions. That was until last year, when he arranged a blind date for her. The guy, Andrew something-or-other, seemed pleasant enough to begin with, although the evening was awkward. Then, as the hour grew late, he made a quite inappropriate move on her, and she slapped his face and left. When she told Peter about the incident, he ended his own short friendship with the man. Peter meant well, but she doesn't have the time for a boyfriend.

The light trill of a woman's laughter draws her attention. Mary is giggling away loudly and enthusiastically, leaning closer to _Mr Hot-_ _Choc_. Sonny can't help but admire the way he's handling the situation.

Mary is an outrageous flirt, confident that the men around her will be enchanted, but he seems unaffected. In fact, it looks as if he's playing the game and playing it well, in full control of the situation. Suddenly, he catches Sonny looking at him. She glances away, her heart pounding and her cheeks hot and flushed with guilt. She pretends to be interested in her phone, but she feels his amusement from across the room. The urge to be somewhere else, anywhere else, is strong but not as strong as her curiosity about this extraordinarily handsome man.

Then a thought strikes her, and she starts texting.

_Hey, Pete, sorry didn't join u cos u with friends._

_Coffee sounds good. Sunday? 2:30? SAN Cafe?_

A push of a button and the message is on its way. She looks up and sees Peter checking his cell phone. He turns around to face her with a big grin, waves, and nods. _Mr Hot-Choc _watches her with interest, the gentlest of smiles playing with his lips. She's about to smile back when she notices Mary's hateful glare. The message is clear—_Piss off! He's_ _mine! _Sonny blushes and dives for cover into the musings of the great Monsieur Poirot.

Ten minutes later, she glances up. Peter, _Mr Hot-Choc_, and Mary are heading toward the exit. Well, she should get going too. Back to work for her. She tidies up, wraps the satchel over her shoulder, and picks up her half empty cup of cold tea.

She's deep in thought, and her eyes see only the threadbare carpet as she heads toward the conveyer. She slams into a body. She's aware of cold tea seeping quickly through her jersey and chilling her skin. She feels strong hands holding her as she totters. She looks up straight into a guy's clear blue eyes as he pulls her upright, almost in an embrace.

Warmth and strength seem to flow from him in an intoxicating mixture.

"Are you all right?" The tone of his voice is low, deep, and rich like the calm of a great sea gently tasting the pebbles on the shore.

She takes a deep breath and is overcome with the scent of fresh spices floating on a spring breeze. Snapping back to reality, she stares in disbelief at the cold tea that has somehow transferred itself from her old jersey onto his expensive-looking jacket.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," she says, her hands dabbing at his jacket. "I'm sorry." She glances up at him.

_It's him! It's Mr Hot-Choc!_

She spirals away into the fathomless depths of his cobalt blue eyes. The colour reminds her of those lovely summer days years ago at the farm where she used to work as a fruit picker. The sky was huge, and the air hummed with the busy sounds of insects. Suddenly, she can smell the sweetness of ripe strawberries. She remembers the feel of the long, soft grasses and the cool sprinkling of water against her skin.

The intensity of his gaze disturbs her from her reverie, and she blushes as she lowers her head and says, "I'm sorry. It was my fault.

Let me get something to clean it off." She picks up the empty cup from the floor and puts it on the food conveyer belt. Then she grabs a handful of napkins from a nearby table and starts to pat his jacket dry.

"That's okay." He takes hold of her hands again, softly but with insistence. The contact makes her nerves jump, and excitement courses through her body. It's a touch filled with intimacy and promise.

"It'll wash out." He notices her discomfort and let's go of her hands.

"I'm truly sorry," she says "I'm not usually _this _clumsy." She glances up and sees him raisean eyebrow. "There. It's kind of dry now."

"Don't worry about it."

There it is again, that voice! A delicious shiver tickles its way along her spine. She clears her throat. "Sorry," she says, walking over to the bin and tossing the wet napkins in. "You have a good day." She waves as she turns to the corridor.

He catches her before she has walked more than three steps. "Hey, you work here?"

She nods. "Yeah, are you lost? Or has Peter deserted you? He sometimes does that."

"No, he didn't. I—um—what's your name? Are you a friend of Peter?"

"Yeah, he's a friend," she replies and then hesitates for a moment.

"It's Alison, by the way. Look, I have to go back to work. To get out, just go this way and turn right and then down the stairs to the main reception."

Jay nods.

"Sorry again about the tea. As I said, I'm not usually this clumsy. Bye now," she says, and then she's gone.

Chad's grin stays with him all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

Her eyes are such a deep brown, like the colour of melted chocolate.

And she seems sweet and delicious too! Something about those eyes drew him in and left him slightly breathless.

Peter is waiting for him by the reception desk.

"What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find the bathroom after all," Jay replies.

As they walk through the door of the hospital, Jay thinks, _so she's not usually that clumsy, is she?_

Sonny gasps, her eyes squinting in the sudden darkness. Damn! She'd have to get the torch and replace that light bulb again.

She shakes her hands out of the soapy water, wipes them dry with a clean towel, and heads around the bench top. As she gropes her way into the living area, she hears a giggle, which sounds much like Emma.

There, floating in the darkness, is a chocolate cake, candlelight flickering across its surface. Her dad is holding it, and her mom, with her arm in his. Her best friend, Lucy, comes into view, removing any doubt over whose idea this is. Nikita Buchannan and

Isabella Robertson are there, too. Everyone is wearing big, sloppy birthday smiles.

"Oh, my God!" Sonny murmurs.

Emma giggles again, as though she can't contain herself, and rushes to stand next to her. The strains of _Happy Birthday _sung in the traditional arrangement of out-of-tune voices, fills the room. A sudden eruption of light reveals Timothy with his hand on the switch. Sonny blinks away the afterimage.

Sonny laughs. She hadn't expected this, not after a busy day at work.

Usually Saturday is rather quiet, but not this one. It has been hectic, and she's dead tired. She hadn't expected anything more than a family dinner and then a good night's sleep. This is such a surprise.

She blinks back tears as she tightens her arms around her mom.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Connie says, squeezing her hard. "Now make a wish."

Sonny looks at the people surrounding her. Emma urges her to blow the candles out so she can have some cake.

"You guys didn't have to do this," emerges from her suddenly tight throat.

"Don't be silly. It's your birthday. We have to do this," Ruby says, her braced teeth flashing with candle highlights.

"Please, just blow the candles out. We want cake," Emma says.

"Make a wish, sweetheart," Jacob says.

Sonny looks at her dad, and her eyes flood with tears. She only has one wish.

"_Dear lord," _she whispers to herself, _"I wish Dad would get his heart transplant and that he'd get well." _She opens her eyes and movescloser to the flickering candles. She takes a deep breath and closes hereyes—an image of _Mr Hot-Choc _appears in her mind. _What? _Sheshakes her head to clear the image away, confused.

"Come on, Sonny, blow!" Nikita squeals.

She closes her eyes, lowers her head, and blows. All the candles wink out, followed by the sound of ever-so-slightly sarcastic cheering and clapping.

"So what'd ya wish for?" Tim asks.

Sonny looks up at her younger brother. He's gorgeous, with jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, straight nose, and Hollywood jaw. He'd break lots of hearts.

"Can't tell," she replies, hoping her wish will come true. _It has to come true._

"So, who wants cake?' Mom asks.

"Me!" That's Emma—surprise, surprise. "I'll help you cut." She'll make sure she has the biggest piece, too.

After the last of the cake crumbs has been licked from the plates,

Sonny's friends drag her into town claiming she needs to have some fun.

Soon she finds herself in the Octagon with her friends and, it seems, half of the student body and a large percentage of the town's population.

The air is crisp and cold, and Sonny is glad she chose boots, skinny jeans and a blazer—much like her friends. If she had worn a flimsy dress and four-inch heels like most of the other girls on the crowded streets, she would have simply shivered and collapsed on the spot, quite apart from the fact that she wouldn't be able to walk in those heels.

"Come on, Sonny. You haven't been in Electrica since Uni," Isabella says with a pretty pout. "It's time you had some fun, girl."

Her friends drag her across the street where a hundred or so people are stamping the cold away, waiting to get into the bar.

Sonny laughs as Nikita fills the air with a youthful, "Yay!" She twirls around with her arms out. Nikita, Nikita! Always so bold and fun with her tomboyish ways.

The street is thronged with young people. A couple of guys are about to start a fight, pushing and shoving each other. Sonny ignores a group of men standing nearby. Most are smoking and make no attempt to hide their obvious interest in her and her friends. Three of them are struggling to stay upright.

Half an hour later, they finally reach the door. Sonny rubs her eyes and blinks. That's what glaring down a microscope at red and white blood cells eight hours a day does to you—especially if you wear contacts. She should have put some eye drops in before she left the house, but the girls were in such a rush.

The huge doorman, probably Maori or Pacific Islander, waves Ruby, Nikita, and Isabella straight in. Not Sonny. He asks for her I.D. She can't believe it. She just turned twenty-five, and the man wants to see her I.D? Does she look that young? It's both flattering and annoying. The doorman glares at her driver's license for what seems like a minute, the kind of look that says he knows it's a fake but can't quite put his finger on why. He hands it back to her with narrowed eyes and steps aside to let her through. Ruby gives her a look, but Sonny just shrugs her shoulders as they rush down the stairs.

Music thumps the walls of the lower ground floor. The place is bathed in darkness, lit by sudden flashes of neon light like lightning on a stormy night. Smoke snakes slowly across the dance floor, coiling around groups of dancers. A group of students squeezes past, bumping their shoulders. Sonny glances around. The people and the smell of sweat, perfume, and alcohol suddenly seems overwhelming. But there is Nikita, who enthusiastically pulls her into the crowd. Sonny doesn't have the heart to tell her friends she wants to get out of here.

Down on the dance floor, they excuse their way to the middle. Their hips are swaying and arms making shapes in the smoky atmosphere.

Sonny feels awkward. She hasn't been clubbing for so long she can barely remember any moves! Her gaze falls on Isabella, who seems frozen in place.

"Oh, gosh," Isabella says.

"Hey, what's wrong, Isa?" Ruby shouts. "You okay?"

"Eric's here," Isa whispers.

Ruby glances at Sonny, but she only shakes her head. "What?" Ruby shouts.

"Eric's here!" Isa points her finger toward the end of the bar where a group of young doctors is ordering drinks. Isa's crush, Eric, is with them.

"Go say hi." Nikita nudges her.

Isa shakes her head. "No! Don't be silly, Nik."

"Hey, what's the harm? He used to be our high school classmate."

Isa shakes her head again. Nikita is about to drag Isa toward where

Eric is when a troop of new arrivals bowls past them.

"Hey!" Nikita shouts in annoyance, but her voice is lost in the music. Then more people come in, shoving through and separating them.

Sonny finds herself in a dark corner. She has no idea where her friends are. She stands on tiptoe, but all she can see are the shadows of wide shoulders and heads. She wishes she was taller. Not to mention her eyes are getting worse by the second.

Moving around the corner, she exits the dance floor and enters a quiet, dimly lit corridor. With the insistent boom-boom-boom of the music rattling the walls, she pays attention to her eyes. She blinks and rubs a finger across the lids.

"_Fudge!" _she swears as the contact lens flicks out of her right eye.

In a panic, she blinks harder and gropes around on the floor. Then the other one does the same. _"Oh, for God's sake!" _Now she can't see anything. She is reaching into her handbag for her glasses when a hand grabs her upper arm and pulls her around.

Though she can't see the man properly, she knows instantly she's in trouble. She tries to shift away, to avoid him. He catches her other arm and pulls her closer. The odour of sour alcohol washes over her face, and she wants to gag.

"Hey, sweetheart," he breathes.

"Let go." She shoves at his arm. He catches her again, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh.

"Come with me." His voice slurs.

"Leave me alone," she snaps, shoving ineffectually at his chest. "Get lost!"

"What's that sweet—sweetheart? Co—come with me, ya know ya wanna."

"Get lost!" she shouts, her heart beating faster, a cold sweat beading her skin. She's frightened of what's going to happen. She's scared of what he's going to do to her. She feels trapped. "Ruby? Nik? Isa?

Where are you guys?" Her eyes dart around, hoping to see her friends— or anyone, for that matter.

She is pushed against the wall as his face looms closer to hers. _Holy_

_Crap! _Sonny doesn't want to be kissed by a drunken man she doesn't know. She feels his other hand fumbling at her belt. A sickening feeling rises up in her stomach. Her head starts to swim. She struggles one hand free and slaps him in the face. He doesn't let her go. He doesn't even flinch. A scream is building inside her when suddenly the man is yanked from behind, and a fist crashes against the side of his face, cannoning him into a corner. His body crunches against the wall and slides to the floor, blood welling from his nose and lips.

"Leave her alone!" The voice is icy, hard, and commanding.

Stunned and shaking, Sonny looks up at her rescuer. She can only make out a silhouette—a strong and powerful shape. The drunk man in the corner mutters something, but nobody is listening.

The newcomer gently pulls her to his side. The gesture is almost feral—_she's mine. _It signals not just sexually but personally_. _His stance and the way he angles his body indicates his readiness and willingness to pursue more violent action. Sonny can feel his strength radiating over her.

The drunk's eyes widen. He holds up his hands, realizing his mistake.

"No worries, bro. Thought she was free," he mumbles as he pushes by them.

Sonny squints at her rescuer, but without her contacts or glasses, she cannot see any detail, even this close. She glances down at the hand that still holds her wrist. Odd that only moments before she felt frightened when she was alone with the drunken man, but now alone with this man, she feels safe.

She offers him a tentative smile. "Thanks."

"Why are you here alone?"

There's that voice again! She can barely understand what he's saying. There is a hint of a familiar voice somehow, but the connection eludes her.

"I don't know—the loud music—the crowd," she says. "And my contacts. I've lost my contacts. I can't see properly."

She tilts her head. She can't see his features, can't concentrate, and tears well in her eyes. She's going to cry.

_Goddammit, Sonny, _she snaps at herself internally. _You're a big girl._

_It's stupid to cry in front of a guy. _She blinks and wipes her eyes clean with the back of her hand. "I didn't see that guy coming, that's for sure."

"Hey, it's okay. Where are your friends?" The harshness is replaced by soothing warmth.

"My friends?" She touches her forehead hesitantly. "I'm not sure.

I've lost them." She shakes her head a little. "I'm fine," she lies, wanting to go home. She feels tired. There's still work tomorrow and then the meeting with Peter. A sigh escapes. "Can you help me find them?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

Her hand is neatly enveloped by his as he leads her toward the door.

Ruby comes rushing through, the music swirling around her. "Sonny? Sonny! There you are. Are you okay?"

Nikita and Isa are just a step behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go now?'

Nikita gives her a look. "Yeah. I have had enough. Too many people here. No fun being shoved around."

Isa looks at the rescuer and grins. "Thanks for helping Sonny find us. So you know each other?"

He nods unseen in the darkness as Sonny interrupts, "No, we don't know each other. Now can we go?"

"Yeah," Ruby says. "Let's get out of here."

As they make their way toward the stairs, Sonny turns. "Thanks for everything."

At that moment, Chad wants to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he damn well can't do that, can he? He's a stranger to her. She would think he's no better than that bastard he pulled off her. Why he feels this way toward her he doesn't know, except she's Peter's friend

—and possibly his future _fake _girlfriend.

He makes sure Sonny and her friends are safely out of the bar before he returns to Peter, Mary, and some other interns sitting in the corner.

Peter asks, "Long line?"

"Yeah," says Chad, not willing to tell the whole story. He picks up his Blackberry and sees a message. It's from his sister.

He leans across to Peter. "Hey, I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Disappointment flashes across Mary's face, a slight blush reddening her neck.

"You all enjoy yourself. Bye, everyone. Nice to meet you all," he says as he heads for the stairs.

Peter hides a smile at Mary's discomfort. "See you guys at work," he says, following Chad out.


	4. The Deal

The aroma of coffee greets Sonny the moment she steps through the door of SAN café. Its toasty warm inside compared to the sharp, cold air outside. She heads to the counter and orders herself the hot chocolate she has been craving since Friday. After grabbing her number, she takes a seat facing the door to make sure Peter will be able to spot her.

Sonny glances about her surroundings, noting the busy staff, the happy customers, and cozy decor of the restaurant. SAN café makes the best hot chocolate in town, not to mention

Cambodian food. She and her friends have always met here for their _hot-choc _sessions.

She takes off her blue coat nervously. In fact, her insides are shuddering with anxiety as she waits for Peter and his friend, _whoever_ _he is_, to show up.

Peter called her late last night. After he sang her a happy birthday song loudly, he told her she shouldn't be nervous meeting his friend, supposedly a nice person. She trusts Peter. He would never introduce her to anyone who has a questionable character, except for that one time with Andrew.

Peter said his name was Chad, and Chad could help her with her problem. Peter hinted it's about her dad. Again that anticipation rises in her chest.

A pretty waitress arrives and places the tall cup of hot chocolate on her table.

"Thanks." Sonny nods her head at the waitress in appreciation.

"No worries. Enjoy," the young woman says sweetly and then goes away.

Alone, Sonny grins and inhales the steamy liquid, her nose almost touching the thick brown, chocolaty foam. She picks up one pink marshmallow and drops it into the hot liquid and then picks the white one and pops that into her mouth. She smiles as the light, sugary goodness melts on her tongue. She picks up the cup and takes a sip, the warmth and sweetness of the liquid soothing the coldness in her body.

_Who could Chad be? And how can he help her and her dad?_

She glances outside through the cafe's window and sees that it's raining again. She watches as people wearing thick jackets with scarves wrapped around their necks rush back and forth in a hurry, even though it's a Sunday. She supposes they want to get away from the cold wind and rain.

She glances at the entrance again. A part of her wants to see Peter coming through that door, but the other part doesn't. She picks up her cell phone to check the time. It says 2:30 p.m. exactly. The tightness in her stomach intensifies. Then she feels a breeze of cold air. She glances up and sees Peter. Her heart skips a beat. She straightens herself and stands up just a bit to get his attention. That's when she sees him.

Her heart does a triple skip.

_It's him. It's Mr. Hot-Choc! So he's Chad?_

Peter sees her after a quick scan around the cafe.

"Hey, Sonny," he says as he and Chad advance toward her. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She can't help noticing that her voice is shaking just a bit from nervousness.

"Sonny, this is Chad Dylan Cooper," Peter says, nodding his head toward the handsome man.

"Hi." Sonny stands slightly, giving him a fleeting smile, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey," Chad says, offering his hand.

Sonny looks at it as though she has just seen a pig fly. Hesitantly, she put her hand into his. They shake.

Chad thinks her hand is cold, and it's so small it disappears into his. She's also too thin. She still looks plain, wearing those skinny jeans and purple jersey. She must be cold because she still has her pink scarf on that is wrapped around her neck even in this cozy cafe.

As they take their seats, he notes her snuggling her chin deeper into the thick scarf.

"Did it come off?" she asks, her voice low, her eyes watching him through her glasses.

Chad has just noticed she's wearing a pair of glasses. He didn't remember her wearing them on Friday or last night.

He glances at Peter and sees his friend eyeing him quizzically. He says, "It did." Not bothering to enlighten his friend of _what _did come off.

"Oh, good. I was so worried it wouldn't."

"Don't worry, it came off," he confirms, though he doesn't know how because he hadn't been the one who did the cleaning. The washing machine did, and Peter's mom, Mrs. Thompson, the High Court justice.

"So, Sonny, how's Mom and Dad?" Peter asks.

"They're okay," she replies, avoiding his eyes and fiddling with the cup of her hot chocolate. "Hey, don't you want anything to drink?"

Chad can tell she doesn't like talking about her family. He wonders why. He thinks he senses a hint of pain, sadness, and frustration in her soft, husky voice. Not a singing voice—just a plain, simple voice—like the rest of her.

"Yeah," Peter says, getting up. "What do you want, Chad?"

"A flat white, thanks," Chad replies.

Peter nods and walks off to the counter to order. Only he isn't the first in line because there is a bunch of University students before him.

Sonny picks up her cup and nervously sips the hot chocolate again.

Chad watches. He wonders if she's embarrassed about last night. But then again, she said she lost her contacts, and she didn't see the drunken man coming. That means she wouldn't have been able to see him properly either. The look she gave him in that dim corridor said so.

Sonny swallows the warm liquid hard. It nearly chokes her. She tries not to make a scene. _He is not going to eat you, you ninny, _she tells herself internally. Just as that thought pops up in her head, she glances at him and sees him smiling at her, a very sultry smile that sends her insides shuddering with excitement. _Fireworks! It feels like fireworks_ _going off in her body!_

She lowers her cup and clears her throat. "Sorry about that tea stain. I promise it won't happen again."

"Can you guarantee it?" Chad asks playfully, his eyes twinkling.

She blinks at him. "Say what?"

"Is it a guarantee?"

"You mean me promising not to spill tea on you?"

"Yup."

"I don't know. It's human nature," she says, not sure where this is going. Of course she would never spill tea on him again. She's never going to see him again anyway.

It's such an odd conversation to have with a man. She's pretty sure when a girl is with a guy like Chad, she'd properly talk about something else. She's not sure what, but she's pretty sure it's not about spilling tea.

"Human nature, and therefore not one hundred percent guaranteed,"

Chad says, nodding his head and folding his arms across his chest.

"Which means there must be some type of compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Yup," he says, leaning toward her, his elbow touching hers.

Sonny tries not to notice just how good-looking he is and the fact that he's sitting beside her, very close to her, his elbow touching hers.

"What do you think?"

"All right," she says, glancing at him. "I'll wash the shirt for you if I were to spill tea on you again."

Chad chuckles, "You mean with your hands?"

Sonny loves the sound of his laughter. She flashes him a smile. "What about using a washing machine?"

Chad's face becomes serious. He simply stares at her. He realizes right then that her eyes just kind of light up when she smiles. He clears his throat and says, "What if the washing machine destroys my shirt?"

"Well, I'll just have to buy you another one. But I can't guarantee that it'll be the same one. Maybe similar but cheaper."

Chad throws his head back and laughs. Sonny can't help but smile back.

"That sounds fine by me."

"Sorry, guys," Peter says, taking his seat. "Apparently, it's rather busy. It's going to be a little wait."

Sonny nods. Luckily she came in early because there weren't a lot of people half an hour before. But now, however, the place is almost full, and there's a long line of people at the counter waiting for their turn to order. The town is always busy on a Sunday, even in winter. The three young women and two men at the counter look hectic rushing back and forth, taking orders, and making drinks. She'd hate to see what it's like in the kitchen.

"So, Pete, how's your holiday so far? Did you enjoy New York?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah. What about you, missy? Isn't it about time you get yourself a holiday?"

"I have been warned." She shrugs. "I have too many annual leaves left."

"Sounds like a holiday around the corner," Peter comments. "Ah, our coffees."

The waitress places two small white cups in front of them.

"Didn't take long at all." Peter hands one to Chad. "Thanks," he says to the waitress.

The young woman nods. Before she leaves, she winks at Chad, who grins back at her. Chad lifts the small cup to his lips and takes a sip. He smiles in satisfaction and relaxes back in his chair. He straightens his long legs and accidentally kicks Sonny's. "Oh, sorry about that."

"That's okay," Sonny says, shifting back. "Pete? Can we, like, talk?"

"Hmm," Peter begins. "Let's get on with it then."

"Wait," Chad says to Pete. "I'll do this." He turns to Sonny.

Sonny glances from one man to the other, wondering what's going on.

"Sonny... may I call you Sonny?" he asks.

Sonny nods, her eyes on him.

"Sonny, I have a proposal for you. Just think of it like a business arrangement. It's like I'm hiring you," he says, watching her carefully.

Sonny blinks as she listens, not knowing where this is going. "The problem is I already have a job."

"Yeah, well, I know that. But this isn't like a real job. I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"It's kind of personal." He leans toward her. Looking deep into her eyes, he asks, "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Sonny just stares at him. She got the word girlfriend, and that's about it. She blinks. "Sorry? I don't get it. I'm lost."

Chad glances at Peter for help. Pete leans toward Sonny. "Look, Sonny,

Chad has a hard time at the moment. His parents—well, more like his mum and nana—are demanding that he bring home a girlfriend or they'll start matchmaking him again."

"So?"

"So? Sonny, it's a big deal. I'm simply sick of them trying to sort out my life. I'm thirty." That last bit he said with an exaggerated frown and a shrug of his powerful shoulders, which tells Sonny how annoyed he is.

"I know we've just met, but—"

Sonny looks down at her empty cup. Slowly, she begins to understand everything. "But what about your real girlfriend?" She does not dare look at him when she asks him that question.

"We broke up."

She studies him then, her eyes questioning him.

Chad understands her quizzical gaze. "It's personal." When he sees her hesitation, he says, "Look, I'll pay you. Like I said, you're like my employee. I'm hiring you to do this. You just name the price. A hundred thousand?"

Sonny nearly choked. She blinks. _Money! _The dollar sign suddenly appears before her eyes along with the ding, ding, ding that sounds like Scrooge McDuck. She didn't even buy a lotto ticket, and she's about to get a hundred thousand bucks just like that? Is Chad rich? Well, she doesn't need to ask him that question. She can tell by his expensive clothing and his powerful aura. He walks and acts as though he owns the world. Well, maybe he does, parts of it, anyway.

Suddenly, her dad's heart transplant doesn't seem so out of reach after all. Maybe she could also use the money to pay off the mortgage, and her mum wouldn't need to work so hard.

Okay. So what if she agreed? She licks her lips nervously.

"So, um, what do I have to do to pretend to be your girlfriend?

Hypothetically, that is, if I were to agree with this, um, proposal of yours?"

Peter and Chad glance at each other.

Chad says, "You know, the usual girlfriend stuff. I'll take you back to L.A and introduce you to my family. It's my sister's wedding.

It'll only be two weeks max. I promise."

"All the way to New York, huh?' she murmurs, her eyes large behind her glasses. Okay. Girlfriend stuff. Intimate stuff like going out dating—movies, dinners, and picnics—stuff she isn't familiar with.

Well, considering the fact she has never dated or had a boyfriend, she shouldn't blame herself for being so ignorant about this boyfriend girlfriend stuff. But what if she really falls for him when they are fake dating? And then his ex-girlfriend decides to come back into his life?

She glances at Chad, who is watching her, waiting for her answer. No, it wouldn't be hard to fall in love with him. She thinks she is actually starting to do that right now. Oh, God, she doesn't want to get hurt.

Yeah, Sonny might be a romantic, always dreaming about some hot guy like Chad coming in to her life and making a difference, but she is also a realist. Nothing like that ever happens in real life.

She pushes her cup away and puts on her jacket.

Chad and Peter both watch her. Chad thinks she's getting colder. Peter, however, thinks differently. He knows she's backing out, and there's nothing he can do right now.

She picks up her satchel and says, "I'm sorry, Chad. I don't think I can help you." She gets up and rushes to the door.

Chad shoots up. He's about to go after her when Peter stops him.

"What the hell happened?" he asks, confused. The girl is truly odd.

One minute she was sitting there, listening and questioning them, and then the next—_poof! _She's gone.

"She needs time to think. The offer is too much for her."

"Ludicrous, more like it. I think she thinks I'm nuts," Chad says, lifting his coffee cup to his lips.

"Maybe."

"So tell me about her," Chad begins, setting his cup down. "What is she like?"

"Sweet, innocent, and loyal," Peter says. "There, I've summed it all up for you."

Chad narrows his eyes. "Very funny, Pete. Has she had any boyfriends before?"

"Nope. Zippo."

Chad cocks his head to one side. "Maybe that's why she's scared."

"What?"

"She's afraid of men. That explains her nerves around me. She's probably afraid I might hurt her. That explains why she never has a boyfriend. Tell me, has she been abused?" He was actually thinking about last night. Perhaps that kind of things is common in her life.

Peter has to try hard not to laugh in front of his friend's face. As far as he knows, Sonny has a loving family. Jacob is the best. He loves his wife and children to bits.

"No, at least I don't think so."

"You have to convince her to help me, Pete."

"Me?"

"You're close to her. She'd probably run away again if I approached her."

"You're right," Peter agrees.

"Do something. _Anything._"

"_Anything_, huh?" Peter says, nodding his head. He knows just how to go about it. _Oh boy, this is going to be fun._


	5. Chad is Gay?

**The summary is not different from the story (: You will realize it soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Sonny is going nuts! She can't concentrate or do anything right after that damn hot-choc with Peter and Chad. Once she ran out the door like the devil was on her heels, she was nearly run down by a car as she crossed the road. This was because she hadn't looked both ways.

How stupid of her. Then she drove her car into the wrong lane and got honked at twice plus a _"__Learn how to drive properly" _from one of the obese truck drivers.

Dammit! It's all _Mr. Hot-Choc's _fault. She just can't stop thinking about him. His handsome face keeps appearing in her mind, his voice, and even the rhythm of his speech keeps echoing in her head.

Once home and alone in her bedroom, she throws her satchel on the floor and collapses on the soft bed.

"You've sent me the wrong man," she mutters under her breath, looking heavenward at the white ceiling. She sighs and rolls over to lie on her stomach. "He's not even interested in me. He's interested because I can help him." She pouts her lips. "His girlfriend must be very hot." Then she thought to add, "And very stupid."

She rests her chin on her palm as she stares at her pink netbook screen. _Well you better stop thinking about him and start paying bills,Sonny, _she tells herself internally.

Nodding her head and determined not to think about that handsome dude, she logs into her internet banking and starts paying her electricity and phone bills. The balance in her bank account after that makes her feel terribly depressed. She sighs. Oh, well, at least next

Wednesday will be payday. Her spirit lifts with that thought; she moves on to check her e-mails. She stares up at the ceiling as she waits for her login. When she glances back at the screen, she gasps.

"Oh, my God!"

She blinks and stares at the screen harder. On the white screen it reads: _Chad has requested to be your friend. Press accept if you knowhim._

She nibbles her lower lip, excitement bubbling up within her.

_Should she accept? _Her finger moves toward the link below that would lead her to the Facebook login page. _Click!_

_Oh, Sonny, you're not a stalker, are you? No, no, Sonny, you're not a stalker. You're simply checking this guy out, a guy who asked you to be his fake girlfriend. What type of request is that, anyway?_

So, okay, checking him out means she is simply doing her research.

After all, she doesn't want to get into an agreement with a weird creep who'd probably harm her now, would she?

His profile picture is of him skiing at the top of a snow-covered mountain. She can't even make out his face. But he still looks hot even in that winter jacket, wool hat, and sunglasses.

Browsing through his Facebook, she finds he loves extreme sports and he's a fan of many sports clubs. She concludes he is real. She notes he does not show his relationship status. He's probably still too heartbroken from the breakup.

After she's had enough, she logs out of Facebook and turns off the laptop. She rolls herself over her double bed and sits up. Just then her cell phone rings. She wonders who it is as she reaches for it. She flips the phone on and sees that it's Peter.

She grunts under her breath and says, "Hey, Pete."

_"__Hey, Sonny, how's things?"_

Before Sonny could say that _"__Everything is not all right" _because she keeps thinking about Chad and seeing his handsome face in her mind and that she has just finished stalking him via Facebook, he says, _"__Look, Sonny, so sorry about this afternoon."_

Sonny bites her lip. "That's okay, Pete. I know you want to help your friend. At least Margaret isn't matchmaking you. Well, she doesn't have to since you're already engaged anyway."

She hears him laughing, loud and clear from the other side.

_"__Hey, so no hard feelings, right?"_

"Yeah, no hard feelings. I forgive you."

_"__Thing is Chad is gay."_

Sonny blinks. "Say what?" she shouts into the phone. She draws back, shocked at herself for bellowing like that. She can just imagine Peter rubbing his sore ear as he stared at the phone in a bizarre way.

_"__Yeah, he's gay. And there's no girlfriend. Chad made it up, sopeople think he's—you know—straight. Anyway, you get the idea. Youknow, his family is well known in L.A. If this gets out—"_

Sonny just sits there, her mouth agape in shock_. Oh my God! Chad is gay? That hot dude who loves extreme sports is gay?_

_"__If his family knows, he's in deep shit. Pardon my French."_

Sonny blinks and asks, "That's why he wants to hire me to pretend to be his girlfriend? To prevent his family from finding out that he's gay? So that they'd stop matchmaking him?"

She looks heavenward and shouts internally, _You totally sent down the wrong guy, mister. He's gay! Did you accidentally stuff up his genes before you sent him down to earth or something? Is he supposed to have two X's instead of an X and a Y for his sex chromosomes?_

She says into the phone, "I'm sorry to hear that."

_"__Well, aren't you going to help? Hey, he's rich. This means more to him than making a million bucks. Besides, you could use the money for your dad."_

Sonny thinks that Peter is right. She could certainly use the money, and her dad's condition is getting worse. He had started to have fainting spells again. Not to mention chest pains, palpitations, and his depression is getting worse. She shouldn't be selfish in such a situation.

Not that she has ever been selfish in her life anyway.

_"__It's like killing two birds with one stone, Sonny. You're helping a man in need, and at the same time, you're helping your father." _

_Bull's-eye! _Sonny thinks Peter hits the target right there.

"Hey, Peter, can I phone you back in like an hour or something? I have to think this over."

_"__Yeah, sure. Talk to ya later then."_

"Yeah," she says and then flips the cell shut.

She sits there on the side of the bed, deep in thought. She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to have to ask for help. And this is the weirdest help she has ever received. But then again, this isn't help, is it?

Chad is, after all, hiring her. So in effect it's a job. _A weird one._

She leaves her room and comes into the living area. She spots her dad taking his many medications. He's still young, at the age of fifty five, and he has to go through all that?

"You okay, Dad?" she asks. She knows he hates it that he, as the breadwinner of the family, is now depending on his family for survival.

The very thought hurts him, and it threatens to kill him.

"Just a migraine," Jacob says.

She knows he's lying. She glances at her mom and asks, "What's for dinner?"

"Sweet and sour salmon soup and beef and mixed veggie stir-fry,"

Connie replies. "Honey, why don't you go lie down?" She suggests to her husband.

Jacob grunts and nods. Then he makes himself comfortable on the La-Z-Boy chair, a birthday present from Peter and his family for Jacob last year.

Sonny grabs the blanket and wraps it about him. "Comfortable?"

Jacob nods and closes his eyes. Sonny lowers her face to his and then gives him a peck on his cheek. "You're not very good at lying, you know."

"You're not either."

"It's genetic," she retorts.

After helping her mom with the veggies, Sonny goes back to her bedroom. She throws herself on the bed and slouches on her stomach.

Then she grabs her notebook and a pen. She writes down on top of the page: PRETENDING TO BE _MR. HOT-CHOC'S _GIRLFRIEND. Then on the right side of the page she writes: ADVANTAGES, and on the left side she writes: DISADVANTAGES.

A lot of thinking, mumbling, writing, and furiously scribbling out later she reads aloud what she has written down.

"Advantages: help Dad pay for his heart surgery, pay off the mortgage, help _Mr. Hot-Choc_, get to see L.A., get to go to a wedding, get a holiday, and get to see _Mr. Hot-Choc _every day for two weeks or so."

She frowns at that last one and furiously scribbles it out. He's gay, she reminds herself. Then she looks at the list below the word disadvantage. She reads, "Away from home and family. _Mr. Hot-Choc's _family might not like her. _Who cares!_" She cocks her head to one side.

"Decision made." That means she'll have to hand in her annual leave on Monday. She smiles at that thought. Finally, it's holiday time.

Margaret Thompson glances at Peter and Chad from where she stands in the kitchen, armed with a knife and chopping board. She wonders what they're doing, sitting there for almost an hour now, staring at the Blackberry that's on the coffee table. It looks as though they're daring it to ring, so intense they are at their task. The air is thick with tension and anticipation.

The telephone on the side table beside Peter shrills out, causing the two men to jump. They glance at each other. Chad shakes his head and returns his attention back to the motionless Blackberry. Peter ignores the ringing phone beside him that seriously demands his attention and leans closer to his Blackberry. A second later, the continuous buzzing is starting to annoy the men. They both frown at the damn thing and demand it to shut up.

Peter says, "Mum, aren't you going to get that?"

Margaret looks up, her green eyes peering above her spectacles at Peter, her red hair bright and glowing under the light. "I'm busy, Peter, aren't you going to pick it up?"

"I'm waiting for an important call, Mum," Peter says, signifying that this could be a life-and-death situation.

"Well, your call must be _very _important then," Margaret retorts, shaking her head. She wipes her hands clean with a towel and rushes to pick up the receiver. Meanwhile, the two men turn their attentions back to the Blackberry that refuses to give any sign of an urgent incoming call.

"Hello, Margaret speaking," she says, heading toward the kitchen. A short pause and then, "Hello, Sonny dear, how are you?"

The two men snap their heads up and zero in on the phone in Margaret's hand. They both jump up at the same time and rush toward Margaret, who is oblivious to their eager advance and is chatting animatedly to Sonny.

Peter races up and intercepts his mother. He says, "Mum, Sonny?"

"What?" Margaret asks, clearly confused. "Of course it's Sonny.

Wait! What are you doing?" she snaps as Peter tries to seize the phone from her hand. "Don't you dare! I'm talking to Sonny." She shoves the phone away from him.

"No, Mum, this is important," Peter begs, his hand reaching out everywhere.

"Yes, very important," Chad put in, nodding his head. "Please give him the phone."

"What is so important? It's only Sonny," Margaret says, the phone up in the air and away from their reach. "Besides, I haven't talked to Sonny for ages."

Pete snatches the receiver from his mother simply because he's taller. "Sorry, Mum, you can talk to her later." He places the receiver against his ear. "Sonny? That you? It's Pete here."

_"__Oh! Hey, Pete."_

"So what is it? What's your decision?" Pete asks as he eyes Chad, who looks rather nervous all of a sudden.

_"__Look—um—I've been thinking—I've—I've decided to help Chad."_

Peter grins and motions a thumb up at Chad, winking at the same time. Chad nods and smiles.

Margaret sees Peter winking cheekily and shakes her head as she goes into the kitchen. She says loudly, "Why don't you invite her over for dinner?"

"Who? Sonny? Okay," Peter says and then to the phone. "Great, Sonny. Good decision. Listen, why don't you come over for dinner?"

_"__Oh, okay. I'll be there in a jiffy. Bye now."_

"Bye," Peter says and hangs up. The two men laugh and do a high five.

Margaret sees this and raises an eyebrow. She wonders if Peter is trying to set Sonny and Chad up. She hopes so because that sweet girl deserves a fine young man like Chad.

"She's coming over," Peter shouts to his mum.

Chad said, "I still haven't forgiven you."

"About what?" Peter asks innocently.

"About that lie. I'm not gay."

Peter chuckles. "Hey, bro, I know you're not, but it's the only way to get her to change her mind. She feels sorry for you. You ought to be pleased with that."

Chad takes a seat and leans back against the comfortable sofa. "Yeah, I suppose I should."

**Please review the chapter (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**The chapter rating would be T only, I won't be changing it to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not Sonny with a Chance**

The room suddenly feels awfully small and the air so thick Sonny has to sit down and take deep, slow breaths to calm herself.

_It's done. _She agreed to Chad's proposal, and her stomach still hasn't stopped fluttering. She wonders what it will be like to live with her _Mr. Hot-Choc _for two long weeks and have to see him every single day.

Oh, shoot! Has she just referred to Chad as _her Mr. Hot-Choc_? Oh God! What was she thinking?

Shaking her head at her silly thought, she rushes up and busies herself trying to find clothes for a quick shower. As she heads to the bathroom, she shouts, "Mum, I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"Will you be late home?" her mother asks from the kitchen.

"No, I won't. I'm only going to the Thompsons'," she replies.

"Great, say hi to them for me, won't you? Oh, we'll have to give them some of our lettuces and silver beet."

"Yeah, sure. I'll pick them after my shower."

"Don't worry. I'll do it."

"Okay," Sonny shouts and then shuts the door. When she's out and ready to leave, her mum grabs her attention. "Don't forget this."

Sonny gets the plastic bag full of lettuce and silver beet as she says, "Thanks, Mum." She glances at her dad in the La-Z-Boy chair, now reading the _Wisconsin Daily Times_. His face is not as pale as before.

"Bye, Dad."

Jacob looks over to his daughter. "Drive safely, won't you?"

"You know I do," she comments and comes over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good girl."

"Hey, I want to come," Emma says over the many scattered papers and science books on the dining table. Her dark curls are in a wild mess, and her brown eyes are sparkling with hope as she looks at Sonny.

"No, you may not. They only invited me. There will not be enough food for everyone if you come along," Sonny teases.

Tim, his eyes narrowed as he glances at his younger sister, says,

"Get back to your homework, missy, otherwise you won't get into Uni with your laziness. All you think about is food."

Emma pokes her tongue at her brother, telling him to bugger off.

Then turning back to Sonny, she says, "I don't eat that much. I've been told I'm too thin anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonny mumbles. She turns to her mom and gives the woman a peck on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, sweetheart," Connie says.

Ten minutes later, Sonny parks her Toyota Corolla in front of the Thompsons' house and gets out. She rushes to the door and rings the bell. As she waits, she glances at the beautiful view before her.

The Thompsons' house sits on top of a great hill that overlooks the harbour and the city below. On days like this one, though slightly breezy and cold, the view is spectacular. There's the turquoise blue of the glistening water, the dark blue of the clear sky above with the occasional clouds scattering here and there, and the stunning green of the hills with dots of houses on the other side.

The door opens. Sonny glances up, smiling and expecting to greet one of the Thompsons. But it is not any of the Thompsons who stands there at the door, grinning down at her. _It's Chad._

Her heart misses a beat and pumps faster. _Calm down, old girl; it's only Chad. And he's gay. He's not interested in you._

"Hey there," she says cheerfully. "What are ya doing here?"

Chad, with his greeting smile still fixed on his handsome face, says, "I'm staying here for a little while. Love the view."

Sonny nods in agreement. "Yeah, It's great."

She waits for him to take a step back to let her through the door, but he doesn't budge. He just stands there looking down at her from his great height. She makes an attempt to enter through anyway and ends up squeezing herself between him and the side of the door.

She glances up at him as she passes, her face red because he's so near her she can actually _feel _him. She can feel his warm breath on her forehead. She can feel his muscular chest brushing against the side of her arm.

Once she passes the threshold of the house, she bends down to take her shoes off.

"Sonny, that you?" Margaret's loud voice comes from the living room.

"Yes. Hi, Margaret," Sonny says, shooting up as she does so.

_Bam! _She collides with Chad. Why is he behind her when there's plenty of room in the hallway? It's not like they're in a tiny closet, for God's sake.

"Sorry," he says, grinning at her, and his face seems to be moving closer to her.

Sonny smiles apologetically and strokes her fingers through her hair because she is getting rather hot from being so close to him. Her body is working overtime.

"That's okay," she manages to say, avoiding his eyes as she walks into the living area, with Chad following close behind her.

"Oh my dear, I haven't seen you for such a long time," Margaret says as she comes around the bench, her arms wide open. She hugs

Sonny, patting the girl's back as she does so.

"Sorry, I was quite busy with work and all," Sonny explains, moving back. "Here, it's from Mum." She hands Margaret the bag filled with lettuces and silver beets. "Mum said hi."

"Well, she doesn't have to do that. Tell her I say hi back and thank you for these." She gestures to the bag in her hand. "What would you like to drink, honey?" she asks as they both walk into the kitchen.

"Ribena would be good, thanks," Sonny replies, watching Chad, who is now on the other side of the spacious, modern living room picking up his mug of beer.

"Ribena? You got it," Margaret says, opening her large stainless steel fridge door.

That's better—seeing him sitting on the other side of the room makes her feel better. _Space. _She needs space. She needs to breathe properly.

She leaves her satchel on the bar and then takes her jacket off.

Margaret hands her a glass of Ribena.

"Thanks," she says, taking the cool glass in her hands. "How come Chad's staying here?"

Margaret glances up with raised brows. "You know each other, huh?"

"I met him at the hospital. Peter was there with him."

"Peter thought Chad needed company and a change," Margaret says as she takes out the roasted pork and vegetables from the oven. She grunts as she carries the hot, heavy tray across the small space and places it on the chopping block. "Why don't you set the table, dear?" She starts picking out the roasted potatoes, sweet potatoes, and carrots, and puts them into a large serving bowl.

"Sure," Sonny replies, puts down her drink on the bench and proceeds to roll up her sleeves. "Smells delicious," she comments. Then she shakes her hair and tucks the strands behind her ear so they are out of her face. "Where are the plates?"

"Behind you," Margaret replies without looking up from her pork.

Sonny nods and turns. "Shoot!" She gasps as she feels a hard body against her.

Chad catches her arm with one hand to steady her. He places the now-empty mug onto the bench top as he searches her face.

She glances up, and her heart starts to beat faster. Oh, God, he's touching her. Then she feels something wet about her breasts. She glances down and sees that her jersey is soaked with a dark liquid.

"You all right?" Chad asks in concern, still searching her face, his body way too close for her comfort.

"Sorry, I didn't see you behind me."

Margaret looks up from her pork. "Just an accident. Why don't you clean up before dinner, Sonny?"

Sonny turns to smile at Margaret. "Yeah, I'll do that. Excuse me."

Then she squeezes herself between Chad, who doesn't seem to notice that she needs some room and won't move an inch, and the bench.

After watching her leave the room, Chad says, "I think she's upset with me."

"Oh?" Margaret looks at him.

"I better go and see how she's doing since I'm the culprit." Chad grins gingerly and leaves the kitchen.

Margaret smiles and goes about preparing their dinner, humming to herself.

Chad wanders along the hallway, cursing himself. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he showing so much interest toward Sonny?

And why did he have to stand so close to her just then?

_No, wait. Pause right there, hot shoot!_

He knows why. It's because she smells great, like spring or something. He wasn't able to help himself because he wanted to smell her again after she had squeezed past him through the entrance door into the hallway. It's not a strong, perfumery smell like most of the women used back in L.A., but rather a subtle scent, just a hint of lovely floral that pricks his interest, just a hint that makes him want to inhale more.

He reaches the bathroom door, puts one hand on the knob, and knocks lightly a couple of times with the other. When he doesn't hear any reply, he opens the door slightly and pops his head in.

He sees her busy cleaning herself with some Kleenex. She has her jersey off, which is lying on the floor. She's wearing only her white singlet and her skinny jeans. He clears his throat. No response. He knows she probably doesn't hear him because she's too busy frowning at her stained singlet. Chad has no doubt that she doesn't like the look of the dark stain on the white fabric. The singlet looks new. Maybe that's why she's upset. Then she yanks the material to her nose and sniffs. She makes a face as though she is disgusted. Chad guesses she doesn't like the smell of that beer either. Then she starts pulling the hem of the singlet from her waist, ready to take it off.

_Shoot!_

Not wanting to be seen peeking in on her while she is undressing, he says loudly, "Sonny, you all right?"

She had gotten half her singlet up to and covered her face when he said that. _Holy Mother of God! _He could see the lace of her bra coiling with her singlet, and it is going up.

Sonny turns around as she yanks the singlet all the way off her body.

She blinks once it is off her person.

"Chad!" she gasps.

"_Holy shit!" _Chad swears under his breath, staring at her, the top half of her body naked. She has beautiful breasts. They are milky white, full, and round with light pink nipples.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Sonny glances down and her face goes bright red. She quickly covers herself and starts mumbling something that Chad couldn't hear.

Feeling guilty, he states, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, no, no. It's my fault. I didn't lock the door. But that's okay because you're gay." The moment she says that, Sonny wants to die.

_Where did that come from? You stupid girl! What have you done?_

_You've hurt Chad's tender feelings. You know very well that gay people are very sensitive, not only about this subject, but in everything else as well._

Chad cocks his head to one side, studying her. She's staring at the floor, completely mortified. Okay. He is supposed to be gay. This should come in useful. So instead of saying sorry to her, shutting the door, and leaving her alone like a real bloke would do, he comes into the bathroom and closes the door. He glances at her chest; the milky white flesh of her breasts is barely concealed from his prying eyes, what with her slender arms and the little material of the wet singlet.

"Hey," he finally says. "It's okay."

Sonny looks up at him. "I really didn't mean that, Chad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can't help the way I am," he says, his gut retching in disgust.

_You're damn right, you rascal. You can't help with the way you are._

_You're a male who is about to take advantage of an innocent young woman._

He comes to stand right in front of her. _Now then, what does a real gay man do when he encounters such an odd situation? He'd be understanding, and he'd give her a hug, like when a girl gives her girlfriend a hug after she finds out that her best friend got dumped._

Chad touches her arms and says gently, "It's all right, Sonny."

He tries, honest to God, he really does try. But he is just a mere man.

He is not a monk. He couldn't help himself, and so he glances down at her breasts again.

_Shit!_

She seems to be hugging herself harder, as though she is withdrawing from him because he is touching her. And in doing so she's squeezing her breasts together. His mind starts reeling with sinful images. His mind starts picturing what he could do to her, particularly those amazing breasts of hers.

He quickly looks away before his imagination gets any wilder. He stares at the wall instead and thinks—_you rascal, you're turned on._

_Shit! You're turned on. You're in deep shit._

_Think of something to say! Think of a joke! Make a joke!_

_Nothing._

Sonny looks up at him, his warm hands touching her bare arms.

"Chad?" she whispers, her eyes large beneath her glasses as she gazes up at him.

"Hmm?" he responds, finally looking down at her face that doesn't seem so plain anymore.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Peter told me. I'm sorry. I should have kept it a secret. I mean, not mentioning it to you. But Peter told me, and—oh, damn—I'm so lousy at this. But I was just wondering, so you like men?"

God, she is so cute trying to apologize. She doesn't even know how to go about this so she won't hurt his _so-called _feelings even more.

As an answer to her question about him being gay, he swallows and manages to nod.

"So it's okay then," she says quietly.

"What's okay?"

"I half-dressed in front of you. I'm shy. But since you're gay and all, I think it's okay. I heard people say gay friends are genuinely nice, like they're not—you know—maybe it's good to have you as a friend. I think you're a good man, Chad. I think that's why Peter is helping you out. And like can we not talk about this, you know, to anyone? Can we like keep it a secret?"

Chad wants to laugh. She is drawing all the wrong conclusions about him. She considers herself safe in his presence when she's half-naked?

And she thinks he is a good man?

"All right then. That'll fix it."

"What'll fix it?" Sonny asks, looking up at him.

"I'll get one of my shirts for you since I'm the one who spilled beer on you," he says and reluctantly takes a few steps back. "And yeah, we'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks. Can you like hurry cos I'm hungry."

Chad nods. "Right," he says and opens the door. "Back in a sec."

Sonny grins. Chad closes the door. Alone, she turns and glares accusingly at her old bra. It's the bra's fault, of course. She can't believe the stupid thing coiled with her singlet and came off. Gosh, she needs to buy a new one.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review (:**


	7. Price of the Deal

**Thank you R (:**

In the dimly lit dining room, Chad watches Sonny from across the table, grinning to himself. She has on his dark grey jumper. It's way too big for her person, but she manages to make it look as though it fits her perfectly, with the sleeves rolled up to her slim forearms.

"So how's the house renovation going, Pete?" Sonny asks, glancing up from her plate of roasted pork and various veggies.

"Not too well," Peter says. "Did I tell you about that mould?"

Sonny shakes her head as she pops some pork into her mouth.

"We have to take down the walls. God, more labour cost and more materials needed now," he mumbles. "And Tracy is not very happy."

"I'm sure I wouldn't be happy either," Sonny comments, thinking about the amount of money needed for a house renovation.

"So, Sonny," Mr. Thompson says from across the table, sipping his glass of white wine.

Sonny looks over at Dr. Mark Thompson, who had only arrived five minutes before dinner. He had been busy at the Dunedin Public Hospital and at the lab. Well, as a head consultant haematologist, he is expected to be busy and he is expected to be called in at any time.

"How's Dad?" he asks.

"He's not doing too well," Sonny says, wondering if she should tell

Mark her dad is getting worse day by day.

Chad pops a piece of the roast meat into his mouth and chews as he listens to their conversation. He wonders what's wrong with Sonny's dad.

Is that why she was reluctant to talk about her family back at SAN?

"He's still having those fainting spells now and again."

"I suggest surgery if it gets worse," Mark says.

"Likewise," Peter agrees.

Sonny could only nod in agreement, as she doesn't know what else to say. She turns her attention to Chad and sees him watching her. Her stomach flutters oddly as his gaze seems to be drawing her deeper into some kind of spell. Then he looks away and pops another piece of sweet potato into his mouth.

"You do like kumara?" she asked, watching him.

Chad looks up at her. "Kumara?"

"Yeah, kumara," Sonny says, nodding her head. "You've had three big pieces already."

"I have? I don't remember eating them."

Peter and Margaret starts to laugh. Peter says, "She means sweet potatoes."

"Yeah, we call them kumara. It's a Maori word for sweet potatoes," Sonny says.

"Kumara," Chad tries out the word. "I like the name."

Everyone laughs.

After a good, hearty dinner and then dessert of ice cream and fruits,

Sonny says good night to the Thompsons and leaves. It's cold and dark outside as she rushes to her car. She is about to get in when Chad calls out to her. "Hey, sorry to bother you."

"That's okay," she says, shivering and hugging herself against the cold wind. "Oh, yeah, totally forgot. Your jersey."

"No worries. You can give it back to me tomorrow." A good excuse indeed to see her again.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" Sonny asks, confused.

"We have a lunch date," he says, grinning from ear to ear.

"We do?" she asks. Her brows rise, her heart beating just a little faster than usual.

"Yeah." He comes closer to her. He could smell a hint of that lovely floral scent of her hair, and he wants to get closer. He also wants to keep her out of the cold wind.

"Peter told me you said yes. I thought we should meet tomorrow for lunch and arrange everything. How long do you have for lunch?"

"An hour."

"Only an hour, huh?" He sounds disappointed. "That's too short. How about we change to dinner?"

"Okay," she says, nodding her head, and rubbing her hands about her cold arms to get some warmth. "Dinner it is, then. What time?"

"How about straight after work? What time do you finish work?"

"I finish at five," she says, inserting the key to start the engine.

"How about six-thirty? Gives you time to go home and change."

"Why can't we just meet at like a quarter past five or something? I don't need to change." She looks up at him in the dimness of the night.

_Doesn't she need to change? _Now that's new to Chad. He thought every woman wants to shower and change into something nice before they go out for a dinner date. Apparently not this one. Maybe she doesn't think this is supposed to be a date.

"That's cool, it's up to you. Five-fifteen it is, then."

"Can we go to SAN? I missed my salmon. You're paying, right?"

"Yeah, it's on me. SAN it is. Good night."

"Night, Mr. Cooper," she says and shuts the door.

Chad watches as she drives away into the darkness. "Mr. Cooper, huh?" he mumbles as he makes his way back into the house.

He finds Peter by himself in the living room. He joins his friend on the couch and watches the sports news Peter currently has on TV.

A moment later when the ads begin, Chad says, "What's wrong with Sonny's dad?"

Peter glances sideways at his friend. "Interested, are you?"

Chad grins. "If she's going to be my girlfriend, I have to know what's going on in her life."

Peter chuckles. "You mean your _fake _girlfriend?"

"Nobody is supposed to know except for you, me, and Sonny. Got that?"

"Got it. And Sonny's dad Jacob has heart problems. Long story short, if he gets any worse, he needs a heart transplant. I personally think he needs it right now, but Sonny doesn't have the money."

"I see," Chad says, nodding his head.

They both are silent as the ads end, and sports news continues.

Chad sits there and watches, though his interest has already waned.

He is thinking about Sonny and her dad. She needs money for her dad's heart transplant. Maybe that's part of the reason why she agreed to help him. He smiles at the thought.

_"__Shit!" _Chad swears under his breath. He's in a total panic, wondering where he's supposed to find a white singlet. He has been searching in every damn shop that sells women's clothing across this small town and still can't find a single white singlet. He glances at his watch and notes that it's nearly five o'clock. Sonny will be finishing work soon, and she'd be meeting him for dinner at SAN.

He is now in the Meridian, one of their malls, looking like a lost little duckling. Not that he is little, for God's sake. God, he hates shopping. How can people say shopping is fun? Even worse, how can people get addicted to shopping? Hold on, hot shot! You're a guy, and guys never like shopping. _Period!_

He walks toward the exit, shoulders slumped. The stupid weather doesn't help with his mood either. It's raining again.

_Sorry, Sonny, can't replace your singlet because—What the! _He does a double take and grins. There it is. _The _singlet. He hurries into the small underwear shop that is hidden away from sight, and his spirit lifts.

He browses through, wondering what size Sonny is. Small? Yeah, she'd be a small. He picks one white, size small and then thinks he'd better take two. Grinning to himself like an idiot, he strolls over to the counter where the young woman there is watching him with interest. Then his eyes catch the bras. He has never been into a lingerie shop before, and this experience is completely new to him.

His eyes are big and wide as he takes it all in, bras all in different colours and sizes, some plain and some with frills. He places the two singlets on the counter and says, "Hi."

"Hi," the young woman replies, smiling at him, her eyes appreciating what she sees. She picks up the two singlets and says,

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Chad shakes his head as he eyes her name badge. It says Mandy. He glances at her pretty face and says, "No."

She nods and says, "For your girlfriend?"

Chad hesitates. Does buying underwear for Sonny means she is his girlfriend? Just to be on the safe side, he shakes his head. "No, it's for, um, my sister."

Mandy laughs merrily. "Whoa! I've never seen guys coming into this lingerie shop to buy their sisters underwear," she comments, her eyes intense on his face.

Chad smiles pleasantly. "Well, I'm not like most brothers." Damn, he never thought he was such a good liar.

Mandy grins as she scans the barcodes into the computer. She glances up and smiles prettily at him, fluttering her eyelashes a few times at him. She does her best flirting with him. Only he isn't paying her the least bit of attention. He's looking at the rows of bras on the other side of the shop.

"You want to buy your sister bras, too?" she asks curiously.

Chad glances at Mandy. "Yeah," he says, walking toward the rows of bras.

Mandy follows him. "Do you know what size she is?"

What size is Sonny anyway? She must be a small, since she is rather tiny in person.

"She's about this high," he says, indicating with his hand to his chest. "And this thin," he continues, also indicating with his two hands of the space in front of him.

"I don't think we can measure the size of her bra from that." Mandy shakes her head. "But from what you're telling me, she must be a size small?"

Chad nods.

"Now do you know what cup she is?"

Chad widens his eyes. "What?"

"Cups. Do you know what cup she is? A, B, or C like mine?"

Mandy points down, drawing out her chest just a little bit for him to notice.

Not looking at the sales assistant who is begging for his attention,

Chad glares at the arrays of bras and tries to fit the bras in front of him onto Sonny's breasts he glimpsed on Sunday night. _Shit! _The memory comes to him vividly, and instantly, his mind starts reeling with imagination.

_B! _He's pretty sure she's a B.

He says to Mandy, "B." Then he turns back and picks one that is a size perfect for Sonny, which is designed beautifully with light pink laces.

Mandy says, "You're done?"

Chad nods.

Once his purchase is done, Chad thanks Mandy for her help and leaves without a backwards glance. If he were to look back, he would have seen Mandy watching him with longing as he walks away.

Chad strolls the short distant to SAN and waits for Sonny to turn up.

He finds the place pleasant this evening as compared to the hectic pace of that Saturday afternoon. The mood and the atmosphere are just right for a first date. The lovely soothing Southeast Asian music, the golden hue of light from the waterfall chandelier, and the cozy décor of red, gold, and brown all set the theme for a romantic night. A pretty young waitress places two menus in front of him, pours him a glass of water, and politely tells him she'll be back when his friend arrives. Chad nods pleasantly and then scans the menu. A moment later he sees Sonny entering the restaurant.

"Hey," she says, sliding into the chair opposite him.

"Hey," he replies. "How was work?"

"Good. Have you ordered?" she asks, taking off her jacket.

"No, I was hoping you'd be able to help me," he says sheepishly.

"That I can," she replies, picking up the menu. "Don't worry. The food here is very healthy. Do you like barbeque?"

"Yep."

"Good. I think you should go for the Fusion. You get all kinds of barbeque meat in Cambodian style."

"Sounds good. I'll have that."

"Okay," Sonny says, smiling.

Once the young waitress has taken their orders, Chad holds out the shopping bag toward Sonny.

Sonny glances up to see the pink bag, which looks oddly familiar, dangling in front of her. "For me?"

He nods. She takes it and peeks inside. She sees the neatly folded singlets and bra. The singlets are exactly the same one he spilled beer on, and the bra is unlike any she has ever used before. This one is pretty with pink laces and frills. She usually wears plain black or white. She blushes and gazes at him, her eyes large.

"You don't have to do that, you know." She couldn't imagine how on earth he managed to buy her underwear.

"I know, but I want to, considering the fact that I've destroyed your singlet. Well, aren't you going to thank me?"

Sonny blushes. "Thank you." She doesn't mind accepting the gift.

After all, he did damage her singlet. Not that it's completely damaged, of course. It's still wearable.

"Hey, I've got something for you as well," she says and takes out his jersey from her bag. "Here."

"Oh, whoa, thank you very much. You didn't forget after all."

"Nope, I didn't. Okay, let's get down to business then."

Chad leans forward then. "Look, I'll be leaving in two days' time.

How much are you asking?"

Sonny bites her lip. "Are you sure you don't mind about the price?"

"Nope."

"Thing is I'm not exactly sure as yet. Can I tell you when I know? It's the full price for Dad's heart transplant."

Chad studies her for a moment and then nods. "Sure, that's fine. But since I'm leaving soon, I'll give you my cell phone number and my email address. How about that?"

Sonny agrees with a nod of her head.

Their food arrives, and Sonny watches as Chad enjoys his various barbeque meats marinated in sauces he has never tasted before.


	8. LA

**Thank you for the reviews (: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Eight Weeks later

L.A. CITY

Sonny is tired and frustrated. Finally, she thinks with some small triumph, she has arrived in L.A. City. Now standing there in the lobby of airport, she just wants to collapse on the floor and rest. Where is Chad anyway? Oh, God! What if he forgot to come and get her? Well, she can't blame him if he has because she is late. She was supposed to have arrived yesterday afternoon. But being the clumsy, inexperienced traveller that she is, she managed to miss the flight to Los Angeles and then the rest was history. She is still upset she missed that flight. It was first class. Now she would never know what it's like sitting in that luxurious, comfy seat with the air hostess serving her every need. Damn!

Turning her attention back to her dilemma, she thinks if she doesn't see Chad within the next five minutes, she'll take a taxi and check into the nearest hotel. Then she'll give him a ring to tell him where she is.

She drags her luggage across the vast terminal and walks toward the rows of seats near the window. She searches around just in case Chad is somewhere nearby, waiting for her. When she sees only the faces of strangers, she sighs and slumps on the seat.

"Sonny!"

Her stomach knots. She turns. "Chad!" she murmurs. Her throat is so tight her voice is barely above a whisper. She rushes over to him with her heavy bag in tow. Before she knows what she's about, she drops the luggage and hugs him hard. With her face snuggled against his chest, her arms around his middle, and tears brewing in her eyes, she whispers, "Chad, I'm sorry." Then it's suddenly too much for her.

Perhaps she's too tired and can't control her emotions anymore. She starts whimpering and tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

Chad wraps his arms around her quivering form. People look at them with knowing smiles on their faces. Ah, the lovers finally reunited.

Sonny draws back and glances up at him, her eyes red and lips trembling.

Chad sees her face, which is inches from his, and his heart nearly breaks. She looks like she's been through hell. He cups her face in his hands and says gently, "Hey, I'm here now. I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" Then he wipes her tears with his thumb.

Sonny swallows and nods. "I know, but when I didn't see you I thought—and then I saw you, and I—"

"Hey, come on. You're tired," he says and then turns to pick up her luggage. "My car is this way."

Sonny sniffs and then wipes her tears. "Okay," she says and follows him toward the exit.

The crisp night air soothes both Sonny's emotions and her overheated skin. She takes a few deep breaths and tells herself everything is all right now. Yes, Chad is going to look after her and nothing bad is going to happen. She glances at him to make sure her tired mind hadn't played tricks on her. Just to confirm for herself, she touches his arm as he leads her to his car.

"Did you wait long?"

Sonny shakes her head. She releases her hold on his arm and lowers her head, wondering why she has been crying and hugging him like a lover.

"Here's my car."

Sonny can't help but widen her eyes with admiration at the black Mercedes-Benz.

Chad says, "Hop in," as he loads her luggage into the boot.

Sonny wastes no time sliding into the passenger seat. "Nice car," she comments, glancing at Chad beside her.

"Thanks," Chad replies, starting the engine.

Even this late at night, or rather early in the morning, the roads are still busy with cars and trucks coming and going. She wonders if the people in L.A. ever sleep. The city itself must be beautiful, if only she could see. It is rather dark even though there are street lights everywhere, like dots of stars. A while later, after her fascination has waned, she settles herself more comfortably in her seat and rests her head against the cool window.

Chad glances at her. "Are you tired?"

She nods at him with a weary smile.

"I apologize for picking those flights for you. I should have chosen a flight straight from Wisconsin to L.A. instead of—"

"Don't worry about it, Chad. I'm here, aren't I? So everything's fine," she says, thinking that it has, in fact, never been fine. As if getting disorientated and lost in another place wasn't bad enough, a taxi driver back in New York tried a move on her. The very thought of that fat, malicious man causes her to shudder with anxiety. She wonders if all taxi drivers are like that, trying to rape her because she looks young. Luckily she has a strong will. She shouted at him to leave her alone when he had driven her to an isolated spot and had tried to take advantage of her. Then he said that if she wanted him to let her go, she'd have to give him all her money. She was angry then, and she threw what cash she had on his face and rushed out of the car.

Afterward, she found herself another taxi. Luckily this time the driver was a woman. Thank God!

"Are you cold?"

She glances at him and shakes her head.

Chad knows something is wrong, and she refuses to tell him what.

He won't prod. He'll wait until she trusts him fully, then she'll tell him when she's ready.

He is still angry at himself for picking those flights for her. He knows she is an inexperienced traveller. She told him so numerous times via their e-mails. He blames his impatience for this. He wanted her to come as soon as possible and booked her flights for her before she even agreed. Now he wonders again for the hundredth time why he was so eager for her to come to L.A..

His heart skips a beat. Oh, yeah, you rascal, you know exactly why.

You missed her so much that you couldn't stop e-mailing her every day.

In fact, he e-mailed her every chance he had. Not to mention he even visited her Facebook page just to see her profile picture and see what she was up to. He was that pathetic.

"How's Jacob?" he asks, suddenly feeling guilty at the thought of dragging her away from her father.

"He's recovering well," she replies, thinking about that dreadful week her dad had his heart transplant. In the waiting bay, she hugged him and wished him luck while her mom cried and prayed the procedure would go well. Then the anaesthetist wheeled him off into the theatre, and she and her mom waited in dread for five long hours. She sighed with relief when her dad ended up in the ward instead of ICU because that meant the procedure went well. But her relief was short lived when they found out a day later her dad contracted pneumonia from the bacteria Streptococcus pneumoniae. The doctor informed her it was quite common for an elderly man with a low immune system to be infected with it. They gave him strong antibiotics, and within a week he recovered. Now he's home and taking things easy.

"Thanks, by the way."

"What for?"

"For the money. Without it, Dad wouldn't have been able to have his surgery."

Chad couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Sonny sees this and laughs. "You're so cute when you smile," she comments. And silently adds—too bad you're gay. "They are suspicious I have to go away."

"Huh?" He is still grinning and thinking about her last comment.

"I told my family that I'm going to L.A. to be precise, to do some more training. I lied to them."

Chad glances sideways at her. "You could just tell them the truth."

"I can't do that. I can't tell them that I'm pretending to be your girlfriend, and now I'm coming to L.A. to meet your family."

Chad laughs. She frowns at him.

"Sorry," he says cheekily. "You could have just told them you are my real girlfriend and that you are coming to meet my parents."

"But we are not in a real relationship. I mean you're not my real boyfriend. You're gay."

Good point. He totally forgot about that. Shit! Lies upon lies. He wonders which is worse; lying to his family that Sonny is his girlfriend or lying to Sonny that he is gay. No! He has to put that out of his mind. He has to think about what's going to happen when Sonny meets his family, when Sonny meets Beth.

"Sonny?"

"Huh?"

"We need to clear something up."

"Clear what up?" Sonny replies sleepily.

"Us."

She glances at him. "Us?"

"Yeah, us. We need to be clear about our story."

Sonny nods in understanding. "Oh, you mean you and me? How we met and stuff like that?"

"Uh-huh." Chad nods, his foot pressing down on the brake pedal as the car comes to a red light.

"Right. Go on then."

"First of all, we have to be really close," he says. The light changes to green, and he steps on the accelerator. "What I mean is we want to make people think we are in a serious relationship."

"Yes, I know."

"Good," Chad says, making a right turn. "Secondly, to do this, you'll have to start talking to me more intimately. Like words of endearment."

"Endearment?"

"Yes, like sweetheart, honey. You know? Endearment."

"Right."

"Now I'm going to tell you a bit more about my family."

"Okay," Sonny says sleepily. The sound of the car engine humming is like a lullaby to her ears, and she closes her eyes.

"Okay, we'll start with my dad then. His name is Dylan Cooper," he begins. "He meets mom ..."

Five minutes later, he glances at his passenger. He blinks. Damn, she's already sound asleep. He shakes his head. Well, his family story would have to wait. He steps harder on the accelerator as the car merges into the highway. An hour later, the black Mercedes-Benz drives past rows of gigantic, expensive mansions on the Upper East Side of New York City and through wrought iron gates that open up automatically.

The car comes to a smooth stop in front of an immaculately kept, massive three-story mansion.

Chad slides out and rushes over to the passenger side. He cocks his head to one side as he gazes down at Sonny, who is still asleep. He can't blame her for being so tired, and he can't blame her for looking so adorable, too. When people sleep in the car they don't look adorable, they usually look stupid. But Sonny is different.

He chuckles and brushes his fingers gently across her forehead.

Should he wake her up? He knows his family would be up by now, waiting to greet his fake girlfriend. No, he shouldn't wake her. It would be cruel. She needs her rest. With his mind made up, he effortlessly scoops her up in his arms, turns on his heels, kicks the car door shut, and strolls toward the house. Before he can reach the bell, the large double-door is opened up for him.

"Thanks, Linda," he says to the smiling housekeeper who is dressed in her very spotless and immaculate uniform consisting of a black shirt and skirt.

"You're welcome, Chad," the woman says warmly, her gaze resting on Sonny, who is snuggling her face comfortably against Chad's hard chest.

"Your girlfriend? She looks tired," Linda says. "I've arranged your room at your request. New sheets, duvet, drapes, sofa, and, of course, a beautiful vase with a bunch of red roses. Oh, so beautiful."

"Thanks, Linda," Chad says, grinning.

"You're welcome, Chad." The housekeeper nods and shuts the door. "Just so you know. Everyone is up."

"Right." He knows his family will be in the dining room having their breakfast, and that they'd be expecting him to bring Sonny there for introductions. Not yet. He feels it just isn't the right time for that.

Besides, he dreads what will happen when Beth meets Sonny. He has no doubt Beth will jump on Sonny and claw her to bits, figuratively speaking of course.

Hoping that they are still blissfully unaware of their arrival, Chad paces toward the stairs.

"So she's here!"

Chad groans inside. He slowly turns to see his grandmother down the hallway. As usual, she looks elegant. Nothing is out of order on her person: perfect hair, face, and clothing. This morning she wears a pretty pink suit that fits her slim body gracefully. His mother, Grace Cooper, comes out from the dining room into the foyer just then.

She's tall and slim. Her manner gives the aura of elegance and gentleness. Her blue eyes, very much like his, are gazing at the sleeping Sonny, who is oblivious to the presence of the people surrounding her.

"She is tired, I suppose," Grace says.

"Chad," a voice echoes from the top of the stairs.

Chad glances up and sees his sister Kate. She is dressed in a pretty blue sundress, her blond curls resting about her shoulders.

"You're back," she says as she comes down the stairs. "Thought you'd be late with you know who so demanding and all."

Chad knows who his sister is referring to. It's Tawni. Kate knows he and Tawni were dating. But Kate doesn't know they broke up. Now he sees the puzzled look in her eyes, questioning him as to what he is doing with another woman in his arms. Come to think of it, Kate was right. Tawni is a spoiled little brat who always gets what she wanted. Why he didn't see it before is beyond him.

Kate comes to a complete stop at the bottom of the stairs once she sees Sonny in Chad's arms. She opens her mouth as though to ask Chad who this person is when Granny Beth says, "Why is she dressed like that?

Why is she sleeping in your arms?"

"She has just arrived and she's tired, Grandmother."

"Well, she'd better be up before the dinner party starts," Beth comments, gives one more glance at Sonny in distaste, and strolls into the lounge with her nose in the air.

Grace shakes her head at Beth's stiff attitude. "So this is your girlfriend?"

Chad manages to nod without flinching. He feels guilty lying to his mother. But he has no choice.

Grace comes to stand beside him and peeks at Sonny. "She's cute. Good choice, Chad."

He glances down at the woman in his arms. Yup, Sonny is cute when she's sleeping. She also looks peaceful, young, and very innocent.

"I bet she'll sleep better in a bed than in your arms," Grace suggests.

"I agree," Chad comments, laughing. "Better take her up then."

"Yes, yes. Don't forget to wake her before afternoon tea," Grace says, walking into the drawing room. "We need to get to know her better before the guests arrive. By the way, you've told her there's a party for her arrival, yes?"

Chad groans.

"Thought so," Grace chuckles. "Better do it soon."

"Sure," Chad responds as he walks up the stairs.

Halfway up, he glances down at his sister. Kate eyes him suspiciously, telling him he'd better tell her what the hell is going on.

Chad nods in response to her silent demand. Kate raises her brows and then goes into the dining room.


	9. Meeting the Family

**Sonny will be sunny, Ally (: Here is another update. Are you done with your exams, R?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Sonny has the most horrible headache ever. She flashes her eyes open and rubs her temple, swearing silently. The bright sunlight doesn't help either. She squints and grits her teeth.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head."

She snaps her eyes open, wondering who's in the room with her. She licks her lips and turns to look behind her. Chad is standing just at the end of the bed, hands in the pockets of his trousers. His white shirt is unbuttoned halfway, showing off his muscular chest.

Oh, my God! He's so handsome—just like a devilishly hot Calvin Klein model. She has no doubt he's wearing Calvin Klein anyway. She can't breathe properly as she stares at him. Her heart is beating abnormally fast.

Okay, Sonny, calm down. Then she wonders why Chad asked her to be his fake girlfriend when he could have chosen someone prettier— someone like Mary St. Clair. But then again Chad is gay. Because he is not interested in women, he wouldn't know which is hot, which is pretty, and which is plain like her. That explains why he wasn't affected by Mary's famous charm. God made him a perfect creature, but—

She shakes her head and tells herself to stop thinking stupid things.

She licks her lips and does some more blinking.

Chad chuckles and moves onto the bed. He comes to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Sonny touches her temple again and frowns. "I've got the most horrible headache."

Chad moves closer and peers into her eyes. "You poor thing." Then he strokes her forehead gently, rubbing her skin so that it'll ease the tension within her. "You need some aspirin."

"I don't want any aspirin, thank you," she says, her heart starting to do a hard out disco dance. Oh, my God! He's so close. She can feel his warm breath against her skin. Her insides are exploding with hot, thrilling sensations. She loves it! Not good. This is not good. She can't believe she's excited that a gay guy is paying her attention. How twisted is that!

"Why not? You'll feel better after some."

"Because I hate aspirin. I hate any pills. I hate swallowing them. I can't swallow them properly, and they taste bitter."

Chad chuckles. Then when he sees her seriousness, he stops. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, now cupping her face so that she will look up at him. Sonny blinks and nibbles her lip, her headache now forgotten. "Yeah, why?"

"Your face is red. I know you look flushed when you're tired. You are tired. I'm sorry about that."

Sonny is staring at his sensuous lips as he's speaking. What is he talking about? Why is she staring at his lips?

Chad laughs. "You poor thing. You can't even think straight. You're not even listening to me."

That gets her attention. She glances up to his eyes and sees the mirth there. He's making fun of her. Stupid man! Stupid. Hot. Gay man!

She brushes his hands away and shifts out of bed. "Where am I? Are we at your house?"

Chad makes himself comfortable on the bed. "You're in our bedroom."

Sonny misses the word "our". She simply nods and wonders where the bathroom is.

"There." Chad points to a door to the left.

"Thanks," she says and rushes in.

Chad waits, and a moment later, she comes back out. "I need my things. Where are they?"

"Hold on." He gets off the bed, opens the giant walk-in wardrobe, and grabs her luggage out.

Sonny widens her eyes at the array of men's clothing in there, all neatly arranged. Very expensive looking clothing.

Chad puts her bag on the bed. "There you go. I'll go down and find you that aspirin."

"Chad, those clothes, whose are they?" she asks, pointing to the wardrobe.

"Mine," he says, winks at her, and then strolls out the room.

Sonny just stands there, staring at the walk-in wardrobe. Those are

Chad's clothes? What the heck are they doing in there? Oh shoot! Her head hurts. She can't think anymore. She raids her luggage, finds the things she wants, and rushes into the bathroom.

She takes her sweet time showering. The warm water soothes her aching body. After shampooing her hair and cleaning her face and body, she feels a lot better. She dresses herself in the skinny jeans and T-shirt and then does her makeup. Once all set, she rushes out and finds

Chad sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Feeling better?"

She nods, suddenly feeling conscious of her shabbiness what with her inexpensive jeans and T-shirt.

Chad gets up and comes to stand right in front of her. He touches her temples again with his fingers and thumbs and gives her gentle massages.

Sonny nibbles her lip shyly, her eyes downcast.

"Not hurting as much?"

Sonny shakes her head. "Uh-huh. I always feel better after a good, warm shower."

"Good." He moves to grab the aspirin on the bedside table. "Here," he says, the medicine in hand.

Sonny stares at the two tablets as though those things are going to bite her if she isn't careful.

"Go on." He brings his hand higher.

Sonny shakes her head. "I'm feeling better, thank you. I don't need them."

Chad tries hard to hide a smile. He can see she's afraid she really has to take those tablets. He wonders what she'd do if she had a fever or one of the yearly flus back in Wisconsin.

"Go on. It won't hurt. Just swallow."

Sonny shakes her head again and starts to dash away.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he chuckles, grabbing her arm. He pulls her back, and to prevent her from running, he places one hand behind the nape of her neck. "Right, come on."

Sonny feels warm pleasure where his hand is touching her. Her stomach is all fluttery. He's making her feel things she has never felt before. To hide her emotion, she glares up at him. "You're not my dad," she snaps a bit too sharply.

He chuckles. "No, I'm not. But since you're here and I'm responsible for you—you, missy, will do as I say. I don't want Peter or your dad to hunt me down and torture me if anything were to happen to you." He pushes the aspirin tablets in between her lips.

Sonny keeps her mouth shut. Chad is determined and pushes the tablets into her mouth.

Sonny can taste the bitterness, and she groans in disgust. She signals for him to get the glass of water for her, her finger pointing and her face all scrunched up.

Chad chuckles as he quickly grabs the glass. Sonny downs the whole lot in at once—water and aspirin. Once she finishes, she shuts her eyes and covers her mouth.

"There, not that bad, right?"

Sonny opens her eyes, sees him smirking and slaps his arm. "Stupid man," she murmurs and places the empty glass back on the bedside table.

"I've got something for you."

"More aspirins?" she teases. When she turns, she sees him on the other side of the room, retrieving something.

"Of course not." He comes to stand in front of her. "Here."

Sonny glances down and sees a Blackberry in his palm.

"It's for you. Thought you wanted to ring home."

She watches him grinning, her insides turning liquid warm. "But I'm only going to be here for a couple of weeks."

"In case you get lost and can't find me. In case you get bored and want to text me. My number is in there."

"Oh."

"No worries," he chuckles. "So are you up for it?"

She glances at him, her thought still on the Blackberry. "Up for what?"

"Meeting my family."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I suppose. Let's do it."

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh. Though I am rather nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about. Come along." He grabs her arm. Sonny places the Blackberry on the bedside table and follows him.

In the hallway, he says, "Don't forget. Endearment."

Sonny, who is staring wide-eyed with marvel at her surrounds, says,

"What would you prefer? Darling or honey?" Then she laughs.

"I like both."

"Your house is big," she comments as they come down the stairs.

She looks at her surroundings and feels as though she's in a celebrity's mansion. Everything is so glamorous with white marble floor, enormous glass windows that overlook an immaculate garden, crystal chandeliers, fancy drapes, and luxurious furnishing.

Chad pulls her closer and places his hand about her waist as they walk toward the drawing room.

Oh, dear, this is not at all what she expected. This girlfriend thing is going to be a bit too real.

The moment Sonny steps into the elegant drawing room, she knows she's completely out of place. The three women sitting on that expensive looking sofa are all dressed in the latest fashion.

Chad nudges her forward. Sonny nervously glances up at him. Chad smiles at her and guides her toward the armchair. She stiffly follows him.

Granny Beth frowns at the couple, her blue eyes sharp. Grace smiles at them, and Kate just clamps her lips together as she waits for the two people to take their seats.

There is only one seat where Chad is leading Sonny. Once he takes that seat, Sonny wonders what she should do. Stand or find somewhere else to sit. Her decision, however, is taken out of her hands when Chad pulls her down and makes her half sit on his lap and half on the chair.

"Grandmother, Mother, Kate," Chad begins, "this is Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin."

At this point, Sonny doesn't know what to do. What does one do exactly when one first gets introduced to one's boyfriend's family?

"Hi," Kate says.

"That's Kate, my sister. It's going to be her wedding," Chad supplies.

Sonny smiles nervously and nods at Kate. "Right. Hi," she says to Kate.

"That's Mom, you can call her Grace."

"Hi," Sonny says.

"Nice to have finally met you, Alison." Grace leans forward and grabs Sonny's hand. They shake. "Can I call you Sonny?"

"Yes, of course," Sonny replies, laughing nervously.

"I like you," Grace says. "Chad has been telling us so much about you."

"Oh, thanks." Sonny's eyes meet Chad's. He gives her a wide grin and winks at her. Sonny blushes. She wonders what kinds of things he told his family about her. Oh dear! She'd better ask him when they're alone.

Granny Beth frowns. She doesn't seem to like what she sees and says, "So what do your parents do?"

"Um," Sonny begins, looking at Chad for help.

"Her dad is retired. Her mom is a sales manager," Chad says as he pulls Sonny fully onto his lap. "Sweetheart, are you feeling better? That aspirin working?"

Sonny blinks. Did Chad just call her sweetheart? Oh, my God! Chad just called her sweetheart. Okay. It's only part of their act. It's nothing real.

Calm down, Sonny.

"Yes, my head doesn't hurt as much now. Thank you," she says, smiling at him tightly.

"I hate traveling, too," Grace says. "I get a headache sometimes."

Sonny nods in agreement.

"So whereabouts is Wisconsin?" Beth asks, picking up her delicate Wedgewood china and begins to sip her tea.

"Down south. It's a small place."

"Maybe we should all go outside. It's such a lovely day," Beth interrupts. Though her voice is soft and gentle, there's a hint of command that no one dares disobey.

"Yes, I agree." Grace stands up.

"Oh, Portlyn is coming for the dinner party tonight, Chad. You remember Portlyn Maddison, don't you?" Beth asks, looking at her grandson.

"Portlyn? Oh, yes, I remember her," Chad says somewhat reluctantly. Just then he remembers he hasn't told Sonny there's going to be a welcoming party for her.

"Yes, she is coming. Such a nice girl, Portlyn is. Her dad is Mr. Maddison. You remember Mr. Maddison, don't you?" Beth continues.

"Yes, I remember him. One of Dad's good friends. Haven't seen him for a long time," Chad says, glancing at Sonny, wondering if he should mention about the party now.

"They just got back from Rome," Beth says excitedly. "Such a lovely girl, Portlyn is."

Sonny looks at Beth and knows instantly something is up. She knows the old woman doesn't like her. Beth must be matchmaking Chad with this Portlyn Maddison. No wonder he's trying to get away from it all. She pats his arm to show him her understanding.

Chad chuckles and winks at her.

"Come along now; we shall continue our tea in the garden," Beth says, elegantly waltzing out the door.

"Oh, it's so nice to have finally met you," Grace comments and hugs Sonny.

"Yes. So good to meet you, too," Sonny replies. Once she moved back, Kate rushes in and hugs her.

"Good to meet you, Sonny. We'll have to find you a dress for my wedding."

"Oh, right," Sonny comments, moving back.

"Don't worry. I know lots of designers. They'll be begging you to wear their dresses. It goes into a high fashion magazine, you know, this wedding of mine."

"Really?" Sonny is shocked. She didn't expect that. High fashion magazine? Top designers? Oh, dear.

At the door, Kate says to Chad, "Don't forget we have things to talk about, Chad." Then she and Grace walks arm in arm down the hallway.

"They won't be taking pictures, will they?" Sonny asks Chad, looking up at him.

"For the wedding?"

Sonny nods.

"Yes, they will. You don't have to be in it if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"Come on then," he says, pulling her toward the door.

As they stroll down the hallway, Sonny says, "I haven't forgiven you yet, by the way."

Chad glances at her. "What about?"

Sonny squares her small shoulders and replies, "You forcing those aspirins down my throat."

"I'll do it again, you know."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will. And besides, the next time you're sick, you'll be begging for those aspirins knowing how effective they are now."

Sonny thinks about this and says, "You're right. I feel better now. So, thanks."

"You're welcome." He grins, leading her out into the sunshine. "By the way, there's a party tonight."

Sonny smiles. "I gathered that from what your grandmother said about this Portlyn Maddison."

He glances at her. He's surprised she's taking the news quite nicely.

"You'll be the honoured guest. The party is to welcome your arrival," he adds, watching her closely.

Sonny widens her eyes in shock. "What?"

Damn! There, not so nicely after all.

"I'll be the honoured guest? The party is to welcome me?" she queries, pointing a finger at herself.

"Yup. To introduce you to the neighbourhood," he says, giving her the apologetic look.

Sonny swallows. "Right. So I will have to make an appearance?"

"You'll be fine."

Sonny chews on her lower lip as they approach the others. Yeah, she sure hopes she'll be okay.


	10. The Party

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**withycool (sorry, somehow your full name is not being displayed): Thank you Cherie, for so many reviews, a longer story for you Aly and thank you guest (:**

**Thank you R and good luck with your exam (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

How does one work this blasted thing? Sonny wonders as she stares at her Blackberry. She searches through the menu, finds the call section, and starts dialling. She brings the Blackberry to her ear and waits as the ringing noise continues.

A moment later, she hears her brother's voice saying, "Hello, Tim speaking."

Sonny smiles. "Hey, Tim, it's me."

"Sonny?" A chuckle. "Man, you sound weird and so far away."

"Of course I'm far away. I'm in L.A." Her stomach knots.

Gosh, she misses her family already.

"You got there all right, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm here safe and sound."

"Cool."

"Hey, how's Mum and Dad?" she asks, wondering if her dad is taking things easy or is he up to his old, stubborn self again and working hard.

"Dad is taking things easy. Mum makes sure of that."

Sonny sighs with relief. "That's good. Is Mum there?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec."

A few seconds later, Sonny hears her mum's voice through the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart. Glad to hear your voice. I'm worried, you know. I know you're a big girl now. Your dad's doing well. I make sure he eats.

He went to see Dr. Johnston today. He said your dad is making good progress."

"I'm glad to hear that."

There's a knock at the door. Sonny glances up and sees Kate poking her head in. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Hold on a sec. Just talking to Mum."

"Okay," Kate says, walking into the room and takes a seat on the side of the bed. "Take your time." She picks up a sports magazine on the bedside table and flicks through it.

Sonny turns her attention back to the Blackberry.

"Mum, I'm glad Dad is doing well. I hope he'll recover fully when I return. Anyways, love you and Dad and everyone at home. Miss you already. Bye now."

"All right, sweetheart. You look after yourself. Love you."

Sonny grins and then terminates the call. "I can't believe I miss them already."

Kate throws the magazine down and pats Sonny's arm. "Sounds like you really love your family."

Sonny nods. "More than anything."

Kate cocks her head to one side as though she's considering something serious. She stands up. "Come on, missy." She pulls Sonny to her feet and leads her out the door. "I hope you're not upset with Beth."

Sonny shakes her head. She knows Beth doesn't like her, but she's not going to dwell on that.

"Nope, of course not," she replies, thinking back when Beth asked her numerous questions about her personal life. Everything seems to fall back to her financial status.

"I think she's just watching out for Chad."

Kate glances at Sonny with interest. She laughs; that rich, smooth sound belongs to a woman who lives her life to the fullest and is afraid of nothing.

"Yeah, she is," Kate says with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Sonny wonders if Beth truly is that worried about Chad's love life. Does she think it's her duty to find the right woman for him? Well, Sonny could safely conclude she is not the girl for Chad in Beth's eyes.

Sonny once again couldn't help marvelling at the richness of this gigantic house and the people who live in it. She is quite stoked she has the chance to know them and stay with them.

"I hope at least one of my dresses will fit you," Kate comments.

"Silly of Chad not to tell you to bring dresses and gowns. After all, the party was his idea."

Sonny opens her mouth as if she is about to say something. But of course being shocked as she is right then, she couldn't think of what to say. Oh, my God! Chad planned the party for her? What the heck for?

And he never bothers to mention it to her all those times they chatted on Facebook? She'd have to ask him when she sees him next. She doesn't like parties, even normal parties back home, either the BBQ type that mainly involves families and close friends, or the loud parties some of her acquaintances threw. Often she is so shy and so tongue-tied she never makes good conversations with anyone—especially guys. If she gets invited to a party, she'd be there at most half an hour, unless her family happens to be there, and then she'd be out the door before anyone catches her.

Kate also said gown with the big "S" at the end. Gowns? Does she mean evening gowns? Are there going to be cocktail parties and the likes?

Uh-oh! This is going a bit too far, and here she was thinking she'd only be here for a couple of weeks so he'd get off the hook from matchmaking and marriage.

"Whoa! This is very nice," she says once they are inside Kate's huge, elegant bedroom.

"Thanks," Kate replies, frowning slightly. She's thinking she must talk to Chad about what his real relationship with Sonny is. Who is she really? Where is she from? What happened to Tawni? Since he returned, he had never once spoken of Tawni. Then there was this morning. She thought Chad and Tawni were back together after their fight, but instead of seeing the demanding Tawni at the front door, she saw Sonny. How confusing everything is. She must admit though that Chad and

Sonny look good together. She knows Sonny would never hurt Chad the way Tawni had. That, she bets with her Louis Vuitton bag which cost her at least a grand.

"Okay," Kate says, strolling toward the walk-in wardrobe. "Let's see what I have that fits you."

Sonny clamps her lips together nervously as she follows Kate. The first thing that comes into her mind is that the wardrobe is bigger than her parents' master bedroom back home, and only then does the Oh, my

God kick in.

Kate has thousands of clothes—designer brands. She wouldn't be surprised if those so-called "fashion boutiques" in Wisconsin blush in shame when compare with Kate's wardrobe.

Sonny's eyes are large with wonder as she touches and gazes at the beautiful clothes. She feels like she's a child in a candy store.

Kate goes through the many dresses that are hung along one side of the wall. "Which one?" she mutters to herself as she expertly inspects each one in turn. "You're smaller than I am, so I don't know if there's anything. But of course I do sometimes wear a size smaller than I am.

What size are you anyway?" She turns to look at Sonny. "And don't just stand there. Come here and help me pick."

Sonny hesitates. She doesn't want to mess up Kate's perfectly arranged clothing, even though she wants to explore.

Kate shakes her head at Sonny's lack of response. She grabs Sonny by the wrist and says, "Wherever you're from and whatever your relationship with my brother is, I don't care. I'm going to dress you up, and that is that."

Sonny's heart does a startled kick. "What do you mean?"

Kate bites her lip for saying too much. Damn! "Nothing," she says quickly. "If I guess rightly, you're a size zero."

"Zero. Look at you. You're so slim. You're a zero."

"Okay, I'm whatever size you're saying," she agrees.

Kate nods in satisfaction and turns to pick a green day dress. She brings it out and shows it to Sonny.

"What do you think?"

Sonny touches the silk fabric. It's smooth and soft under her fingers.

She loves the tiny frills and the pleats that gather to one side of the shoulder. It reminds her of a Greek Empire dress, only this one has less fabric, is shorter, and in a pale leaf green instead of pure white or gold.

She's already falling in love with it. She could never afford anything this elegant.

"I can tell you really like it."

Sonny glances at Kate. "Are you sure you don't mind? But what are you going to wear?"

Kate laughs out loud at that remark. "You silly girl, I have hundreds of dresses I can wear. Now, try it on."

"Now?"

"Of course now," Kate demands, striding out the door. "Hurry up.

We don't have much time. We have to do your makeup as well." She closes the wardrobe door.

Sonny quickly undresses herself and puts on the dress. Once done, she hesitantly scrambles to the full length mirror and stares at herself.

"Oh, my God," she breathes. This is her? She looks different. She looks pretty. Gently, she touches the frills on the dress and smiles.

"Are you ready yet?" Kate bursts in.

Sonny quickly turns to look at the laughing intruder.

"Well, well. You know, I never look good in that dress. But on you, you're a different story altogether. Chad's going to love this. I hope he knows how to breathe properly when he sees a pretty woman."

"Why would he love this?" Sonny asks naively.

Kate laughs as she drags her back into the bedroom. "Time for your makeup."

"Oh, right," Sonny responds as she is gently pushed into the seat in front of the mirror.

Chad never thought Beth would interrogate Sonny as though she were a suspect in a murder case. Sonny keeps looking at him for guidance every time Beth fires a question at her.

What does your dad do? What does your mom do? How many siblings do you have? What's your plan for the future? Where is Wisconsin? What's your financial status? How many boyfriends have you had before you met Chad?

As if any of that is important, Chad thinks gloomily. He rests his head against the back of the sofa and closes his eyes. He can feel a headache coming.

Poor Sonny. Why is he dragging her into his problems? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Heard your girlfriend has finally arrived," a voice says at the door.

Chad flashes his eyes open to see his dad, Dylan Cooper, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Tall, brown hair, and grey eyes—and right then dressed in a Zegna suit—he looks handsome and powerful. He must have just returned from the Cooper Grand Hotel.

"Hey, Dad," he greets. "Yeah, Sonny is here."

Dylan comes to sit beside his son. "You don't look too happy."

Chad thinks his dad could say that again. "Beth."

"Ah, Beth," Dylan says as if that explains everything. "Has she mentioned Portlyn yet?"

"Yeah. I hope she realizes it's not going to happen."

"Don't you mind Beth. She's only watching out for your future. A perfect granddaughter-in-law means everything to her. And you know how much she wants great-grandchildren."

"Yeah," Chad replies. He suddenly feels guilt mounting in his chest.

Beth wants great-grandchildren. It is his pleasure to provide her some.

He loves her despite her controlling ways.

"There you are," Grace says from the door. "The two most important men in my life." She waltzes into the room and kisses her husband smack on the lips. "I've missed you today."

"I've missed you, too," Dylan replies.

"The guests are arriving."

"Already?" Chad mutters. He wonders if he should've cancelled the welcoming party. Shit! Double shit! He knows Sonny is not prepared for this. After all, she was hardly prepared for Granny Beth's spiteful ways.

He thanks God for Grace's understanding. She seems to like Sonny.

"Don't worry, honey, everything is in order," Grace says. "Come along." She drags Dylan by the arm and leads him to the door.

Chad groans and stands up. He thinks he'd better go up and see how

Sonny is getting on. She's probably so scared at the thought of meeting so many people she doesn't know, people who'd probably bombard her with inconvenient questions, that she's probably hiding somewhere.

The closet, perhaps?

As he comes out, he sees many guests mingling at the foyer. The men are dressed in suits and the women in their lovely, designer dresses. The hallway is in a chaotic state of guests greeting.

"Ah, Chad, how are you?" Mrs. Greenwood says, a rather large woman with fiery red hair, large green eyes, and Irish skin that tends to get red at the slightest of irritation—emotional irritation. She strolls toward him elegantly, and her red dress that doesn't quite suit her complexion hangs about her body like a tent. She grabs his hands and smiles widely, showing her snow-white teeth that would have taken the dentist many times to get to perfection.

"Where is this girlfriend of yours? I can't believe she's from Wisconsin, so your grandmother told me. Where is Wisconsin anyway? A state in the US? I've never heard of it. Or is it some small town in the UK or France?"

"How are you, Mrs. Greenwood? How is your husband doing? And no, Wisconsin is not a small town in the UK or France. Wisconsin is state in the US."

"Really now? Why, your grandmother said it is such a ghastly place to have met a girl. A plain place for a plain girl. She wonders why you went there in the first place," she says, chuckling away enthusiastically.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, all right. We'll chat again at dinner, yes?"

"Of course," Chad replies. Then he struggles his way through the throng of guests who one by one stop him with their polite greeting.

When finally he manages to reach his intended destination, which is the stairs, Beth elegantly steps in front of him with a big smile on her face.

"Chad, you must come along and meet Portlyn," she says. Without giving him any choice on the matter, she leads him to the drawing room.

"You'll love her, Chad. Portlyn is such a darling," she says excitedly.

"Portlyn darling, you remember Chad, don't you?"

Chad notices a slim woman in a sexy red, designer dress. She is talking to a young man with light blond hair and grey eyes. Ted Wilson is his name. His family is extremely well off. They just moved into the neighbourhood of the Upper East Side a year ago. Portlyn Maddison turns slowly and smiles brightly at him, showing her perfect, white teeth—as though she practiced that bit many times to perfection. She has dark brown hair that curls into loose waves about her shoulders, brown eyes that Chad thinks are rather sharp, and full ruby red lips that any man would want to kiss.

Whoa! Portlyn is one hot chick. And from the look of adoration from young Ted standing next to her, she is not one to be missed.

Yes, Chad finds her hot all right. But the dress is showing a bit too much of her—especially her generous bosom that leaves little to the imagination.

"Chad," she says, her voice smooth and sweet like melting chocolate. She touches his arm and moves her face closer to him, which causes Ted to glare at Chad.

Chad can smell her strong perfume. A mixture of rose, vanilla, and some spices.

"Portlyn, long time no see," he says, managing a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. He sees Beth nodding her head furiously, her smile bright with glee. He knows she is up to her matchmaking tricks again. Somehow he'd have to convince her that Sonny is his girlfriend and that any other woman wouldn't do.

Still dressed in his casual clothing, Chad finds himself being dragged along with Beth and Portlyn to greet other guests that have just arrived. And before he knows what's going on, it's dinner time.

Crap! He needs to find Sonny, fast. He feels like a jerk, leaving her to her own devices like that. He only hopes Kate is there with her, wherever she is.

They are just passing the hallway into the dining room along with their fifty or so guests, when Chad sees Kate descend the grand stairs.

She is fetching in her yellow sun dress. But he doesn't notice her for too long because he glimpses someone directly behind her. Chad can't make out who it is because it looks as though the woman is hiding and trying hard not to draw attention to herself. He notices that Kate has a smirk on her face. He knows she's up to one of her mischievous plans again.

He wonders what it is.

Kate clears her throat loudly so that everyone turns to look at her in some sort of expectation. Standing there atop the stairs she says,

"Evening, everyone."

"Kate, darling," Mrs. Greenwood says. "My, you do look radiant.

Heard your fiancé is not here tonight. What a shame. Where is he, by the way? And who is that behind you?"

Kate politely says, "Yes, it is a shame Sam can't be here. He is in Hawaii, sorting out business there." That out of the way, she proceeds to move to one side. As she is doing so she says, "Why, Mrs. Greenwood, it's Sonny Monroe, of course."

As Kate steps aside, Chad gets a good look at Sonny, and silence falls into place.

All that Chad can do is to stare at her as though he is in a trance, lost in another world. Sonny looks enchanting in that emerald green dress, her long hair styled in a loose bun like a Greek princess. He doesn't know he's gawking until Beth nudges him. Portlyn comments that the green dress is so last year.

Chad comes to his senses and then just realizes that his mouth is agape in marvel as he gazes off at his hired girlfriend. He clears his throat, and it is only then that he sees the nervousness in Sonny's posture. He steps up the stairs and reaches one hand to her. Sonny glances hesitantly at his hands, smiles in relief at him and then places her small, cold hand into his large, warm one.

Kate giggles and rushes down the stairs.

"So that's Sonny from the State of Wisconsin," Mrs. Greenwood states. "Such a pretty little thing. Not so plain at all."

As Sonny steps down the stairs with Chad, she whispers, "Why did Kate do that?"

Chad can hear the dread and embarrassment in her gentle voice. He moves his lips to her ear and softly says, "She didn't mean to embarrass you, darling. But I'm glad she did it."

Sonny feels his warm breath against her flesh and shivers. Her insides shudder with excitement. "Chad, how could you?" And he just called her darling?

"How could I what, sweetheart?" This he said loudly so that everyone could hear him, and then he kisses her cheek. Sonny sucks in her breath as her heart does a somersault. She turns to him. He smiles and winks at her, then proceeds to lead her toward the guests.

Sonny is dazed. Oh, my God! Chad was so hot when he smiled and winked at her. Ah! Stop it! Stop, Sonny, Chad is gay. Remember that!

Sonny is exhausted. Her feet ache. She just wants to scream and kick the shoes off. She blames the four-inch high heels or stilettos or whatever they're called for this because she's unaccustomed to them. Sneakers and slippers are her best friends. When she has no one to talk to during their long dinner party she dreams of her thick, fluffy Sylvester the Cat slippers. She dreams of how warm and cozy and soft they'd be on her feet. Her eyes are also irritated because of the dry weather. It's worse when she wears her contacts. She wants to take them out and put on some eye drops to relieve the irritation.

At least for the past two hours she found the conversation with the handsome Dylan Cooper immensely stimulating. They talked about politics, which she knows nothing about.

Dylan has a pleasant personality, just like Chad, and she likes him immediately. She thinks he feels the same way toward her. At least she hopes so. The longer she looks at Dylan, the more she is certain Chad inherited most of his father's traits.

She glances over the table at Chad, who is sitting beside Portlyn. Beth seems to be egging them on. Then Portlyn moves closer to Chad, kind of shoving her generous boobs toward him. Thank God Chad doesn't seem to be paying her any attention, at least the type of attention a man pays to a woman.

"Tell me about life in Wisconsin," Dylan says, picking up his wine glass.

"Oh, not much to tell, to be honest," Sonny replies, shrugging her small shoulders. "I love going to the farmers' market, though. I assume you have it here, too? It's fun. Just out and about, buying fresh veggies from the farmers themselves. Rather entertaining, too."

"Ah, yes. I've never been to one. Always been too busy," Dylan replies.

"I find the simplest things I do most enjoyable. I also love to observe people. Like right now," she says, eyeing Chad and Portlyn.

Dylan glances in that direction.

"Have they known each other long?"

"Who?" he replies, pretending ignorance.

"Them," Sonny says, nodding her head toward Chad and Portlyn across the end of the table.

"They met when they were young," Dylan replies. "Don't worry. Chad's not that stupid."

Sonny turns to look at him, her eyes questioning. "He isn't?"

"Of course not. Portlyn is wasting her time," he says, eyeing his son.

Chad is studying them and not listening to Portlyn's continuous yapping.

"Yeah, she is," Sonny agrees. Chad will never be turned on by that type of woman—or any other woman for that matter.

Finally, for what seems like an eternity for Sonny, dinner is over and the guests slowly thank Mr. and Mrs. Cooper for the lovely dinner and then leave. And, yes, Sonny has never felt so much joy as when she sees the door to her bedroom.

She rushes in, kicks off the stilettos, and throws herself on the large, soft bed. She sighs and simply gazes up at the golden chandelier, marvelling at the bright lights. It feels so good to lie there and do nothing. Her pleasure dies a quick death when she feels the sting in her eyes starting to play up again, and she knows she has to take the lenses out.

She rolls off the bed and her knees land elegantly on the floor, her upper body still on the bed. She gives out another loud, weary sigh.

Chad enters the room at that moment. After closing the door quietly so that he won't disturb her, he leans his strong body against it, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He cocks his head to one side as he studies her. She looks as though she has fallen asleep in her sitting position with her head resting on the bed.

"I see that you like my dad," he says.

"Huh?" Sonny pops her head up and looks at him. "He's very nice, much like you."

"Yeah? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" And then. "Um, trying to make myself get up, I guess."

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"All this. You've just arrived, and then you have to meet all those people. You need your rest. Promise tomorrow will be a relaxing day for you."

"That sounds good, thank you," she replies, closing her eyes, her head sinking deeper into the cozy duvet. "Do I get to go sightseeing, by the way?" she murmurs.

Chad thinks she looks like a toddler falling asleep before dinner, with her little bottom up in the air like that. He knows she is about to fall asleep if he doesn't do something fast. In two long strides, he's beside her and scoops her up in his arms.

Sonny flashes her eyes open. "Uh? What are you doing?"

"You need to take that lovely dress off and shower before you sleep, Madam," he replies and strides to the bathroom.

Sonny wiggles herself in his arms. "Please put me down, Chad. I'm not so sleepy anymore. I'll go and shower now."

"You sure you don't want help?"

Sonny nods, wondering if he means carrying her into the bathroom or helping her undress and then shower. Whoa! The idea brings on a delicious shiver down her spine. Good God! Such thoughts in her mind?

"All right," Chad reluctantly put her down.

Sonny's feet land quietly on the soft carpet. She blushes as she gazes up at him through her thick lashes and sees him grinning down at her.

She rushes to the walk-in wardrobe to find her things.

"What are you doing?" his voice vibrates from the door.

"Finding my stuff," she says, trying to think what this stuff is that she's looking for. Then she remembers that it's her pyjamas. Yup, her brain is completely dead tonight.

She finds what she wants and rushes back to the bedroom. She collides against Chad's hard body, inconveniently at the doorway. She looks up at him, telling him to please shift so that she can pass. He doesn't get her drift and just stands there, gazing down at her, his arms folded across his chest.

"Have to go and shower."

"You do that."

Sonny squeezes herself between him and the door and rushes to the bathroom. "What a long day this is."

"Yeah, totally agree," he says loudly so that she can hear him.

"Absolutely," she shouts back. She is just about to close the door when she pokes her head back out and says, "'Night," with a lovely smile.

Chad grins. He can't wait to see her reaction when she realizes that they are sharing a room and a bed.

A moment later, he hears the shower going and knows she must be having a good time. As he goes about retrieving his pyjamas, he whistles to himself. Back in the bedroom, he pours himself a glass of red wine and proceeds to drink slowly, enjoying the sweet, aromatic flavour.

Then he sees her coming back out; her hair wet down her back, her face fresh and clean, and her eyes sparkling. He knows she's not wearing her contact lenses because she is squinting as she goes about the room, trying to get her vision to focus. Not to mention that the only thing she has on to cover herself is a thin towel.

Shit! Chad swallows the wine in his mouth loudly.

"Oh, you're still here?" she says, her face going quite red.

Chad doesn't know how to reply to that. This is his bedroom, after all.

Is he supposed to sleep in the kitchen when bedtime comes?

He swallows his now-empty mouth, still staring at her.

"I forgot my cream," she says and then rushes to the wardrobe.

Chad watches her little bottom as she runs, his mind reeling with ungodly thoughts. The next second she rushes back out, her lips clamping and her eyes downcast as she races into the bathroom.

Chad takes another mouthful of his wine and then places the glass down on the table. He waits. Then a full ten minutes later she reappears, fully dressed in her decent pyjamas. They are light pink with little pictures of Tweety Bird everywhere.

"So, um, aren't you going to go to your own room?" she asks stupidly. "Oh, right. You want to make sure I feel comfortable first. Okay, I'm comfortable, and my head doesn't ache at all despite the fact that my eyes are really, really sore. Happy?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Just make yourself at home," he says and strolls into the bathroom.

Sonny cocks her head to one side, wondering why he's going into her bathroom. Maybe he's busting and thinks he couldn't get to the toilet in his own room in time. She shrugs her shoulders and jumps on the bed.

She giggles and makes herself comfortable.

Sitting cross-legged and with the gigantic LCD TV on, she begins to stroke her long, wet hair. When five minutes later he still hasn't come out, she wonders if he's all right in there. She is about to go and knock when she hears the shower going.

"Huh?" She scratches her head and begins to doubt that it's only peeing that he needs. Why would he want to shower in her bathroom anyway? But of course she couldn't very well go and knock on the door and tell him to get out since this is his house and not hers.

She continues to stroke the strands of her hair and watch TV when ten minutes later he comes back out, dressed in nothing but a small white towel about his waist.

Holy Mother of God! Sonny nearly flips and her mouth nearly drops down to her lap, if that is at all possible. God help her, why does Chad have to present himself to her in such a way? She can't help herself, and she just stares at the handsome man. She loves his toned muscles and not to mention the droplets of water on his tan, smooth skin. He looks like some ultra-hot model in an advertising poster, maybe for a perfume or something, half naked. She's pretty sure all the women would drool if they saw him right now.

Sonny wants to purr like a cat and leap on him. Holy smoke! She wants to leap on him and kiss him silly. Well, until she is silly. No, wait! She is silly right now for thinking of such things. Her insides shudder with a longing excitement.

Chad winks at her and then strokes his fingers through his short hair.

Sonny clears her throat and says, "Why did you shower in there?"

"Because I was stuffy and needed a good shower. I feel better now, thank you." He ends his reply with a smile and then strolls into the walk-in wardrobe. At the door, he pauses. "Forgot." He returns to the bed, picks up his pyjamas, and then begins to pull on the T-shirt.

Sonny just stares at him, wondering if he had just gone mad. "Why are you getting dressed in here?"

Chad pops his head out of the shirt and says, "Because I brought my clothes here."

"Right."

When he puts his hands to his waist and is about to pull the towel,

Sonny screams. "Don't! Please don't."

Chad laughs. "Sorry." After grabbing for his trousers, he goes into the bathroom.

Sonny places her palm on the left side of her chest. She can feel her heart pumping hard and fast. "It's okay now, Sonny, calm down. He's going to go to his room when he's out," she whispers to herself. "He's just being a very nice host," she murmurs. "Too nice for my liking."

She lies down and stares up at the chandelier, taking in deep, slow breaths. "When he's gone I'll be able to sleep until morning in this wonderful bed." With that thought in mind, she begins to roll about like a puppy in a mud puddle.

"I see you're really comfortable there."

Her rolling comes to a complete stop. She sees that he is fully dressed now—very decently, too. She smirks at him and says, "I love the bed."

Chad comes around and sits on the side of the bed. "I do, too." Then he gets in between the sheets.

Sonny shoves herself back, shock. "What are you still doing here?"

She can't help herself. She knows it's rude to ask him.

Chad raises his brows. Then he laughs, loud and clear.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Once he has managed to stop his laughter, he says, "This is my bedroom. Where do you suppose I go to sleep? The dining room? The long dining table as my bed? It's a bit hard, but I suppose—"

Sonny gasps. "Your bedroom?"

He nods.

"But I thought—"

"You thought what?"

"That it's my bedroom."

"Actually, this is your bedroom, too."

"No, what I mean is—"

"What do you mean?" He looks at her curiously, folding his arms across his chest.

"I thought we'd have separate rooms."

Chad shakes his head in the negative. He reaches out his hand for her.

"Come here, missy."

"Why?"

"Come here," he says, signalling with his hand.

Sonny reluctantly comes to sit beside him on the bed. Chad wraps his arm around her shoulders. "We are supposed to be a couple. We are in a serious relationship. A relationship so serious that we are, in fact, telling everyone here that we are going to get engaged and then married and then have children together soon."

"Yeah?"

"Since our relationship is so serious, what do you think people would say if we slept in separate rooms?"

Sonny understands then. "Oh, you're right."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah."

Chad smiles and then lies back. Sonny watches as he makes himself comfortable.

"Well, aren't you getting in?"

"Yeah, sure," she responds, her heart beating outrageously fast in her chest.

"Come on, let me help you." He pulls the duvet back for her and pats the spot beside him. When she still hesitantly and uncomfortably looks at him as though he is an ogre ready to devour her, he shakes his head and grabs her by the arm.

His action is so fast that Sonny has no time to respond. She's in his arms and her face merely inches from his. She can feel his warm breath against her skin. She gazes into his blue eyes, lost in their glorious depths.

He smirks at her and then tucks her in beside him. He even has one arm under her head. "Comfortable?" he whispers into her ear.

Sonny manages to nod.

"Good." Then he proceeds to make himself comfortable again and snuggles even closer to her. "Good night, Sonny."

She nods, wondering how in the world she came to be here, sleeping in Chad's arms. Only he's gay, so lying there beside him doesn't mean anything to him at all. That's the reason why he's so comfortable with her. But God damn it! She's not comfortable with him. Honest to God, she does try to make her heart slow its furious beating, but it won't listen to her. Why does he have to be so warm and cozy and manly?

"Chad?" she squeaks.

"Hum?"

"I don't feel comfortable."

Chad opens his eyes. "Why not? Am I squishing you?"

"Well, kind of," she lies.

"Oh, sorry." He moves away from her, just a bit. "Better now?"

"Well, no."

"A bit more?"

"Yes, please."

Chad moves a bit more to the left.

His Hired Girlfriend

"Maybe a little bit more?" she suggests, indicating with her hand as though she's shooing him away.

Chad does her bidding. Then finally he asks her, "Is this good?"

Sonny turns her head to one side and then smiles. "Yes, that's good."

Chad nods, a half smile on his face. He turns slightly and glances behind him. He sees that the floor is not far off. His back is half in the air and half on the bed. He wonders how he will be able to sleep like that all night.

Sonny sees his dilemma and sighs. "Sorry, Chad. I'm not used to sharing a bed with a stranger, you know."

Chad sits up and puts his feet on the floor. "So I'm a stranger to you, eh?" Then he grabs his pillow.

"Oh, no. Now you're upset with me. Chad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sonny. I understand."

"No, you don't. What I mean is I've never shared a bed with anyone before. I've always slept alone."

"I know, Sonny. I understand," he says, walking away from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

He goes over to the sofa near the window and lies on it, resting his head on the pillow. "Making myself comfortable."

"Chad, please don't do that. This is your room, after all. You sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Don't be silly. Now, go to sleep."

"But, Chad."

"Hush, missy. I'm a man. I sleep on the sofa. Do you want to damage my manhood?"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at his comment. She wants to say to him—"your manhood has already been damaged, Mr. Cooper; in my eyes anyway."

Chad raises one brow. "What is so funny?" He is, in fact, smiling himself.

"Nothing. Are you sure you are comfortable on that lovely bed of yours?"

"Very sure, mademoiselle," he says and then closes his eyes. "Good night."

"All right then. Good night, Chad," she replies. She turns over and makes herself comfortable. She peeks at him and sees that he looks as though he is asleep. She should do the same, she tells herself. She closes her eyes and then drifts off to a sound sleep.

**Please review the chapter**


	11. Dress Fitting

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Ally: I will try to make my updates faster for you and thank you for the crown (:**

**R: I will try to take the story at a faster pace**

**Rachel: Yes, the rating will be as it is now**

**TwistedDefault: The story will be around 8 to 10 chapters long**

**Withycool: I hope you my chapters continue to bring smile on your face (: and thank you Pink**

**Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance**

Chad listens to Sonny's rhythmic breathing as she sleeps. Oddly enough, he finds it comforting, and soon he, too, falls asleep. When he wakes up the next morning, it's to the smell of strong, black coffee and freshly baked bread. Chef Leon must have just finished baking that wonderful French bread he so enjoys. He breathes in deeply as though he is inhaling fresh air into his lungs, enjoying the delightful aroma. He can't wait to go down for breakfast. Then he can't believe this will be the first time he'd be sharing breakfast with Sonny. Suddenly, he feels his chest puff up with—what? Happiness? He isn't sure what, but he's looking forward to it.

He stretches his body. Damn, his neck feels stiff. Apparently, the sofa doesn't make such a comfortable bed after all.

He sits up and starts to massage his aching muscles. He turns his neck left and right as he groans.

Then he turns his neck too far to the right and it cracks, making a loud noise.

"Shit!" he mutters at the sharp pain erupting throughout his body.

He stops short when he sees Sonny watching him, a pretty smile on her lips. "Good morning, Mr. Cooper. Good sleep last night?" she asks sarcastically.

Chad sees the mischievousness in her glowing eyes and relaxes back.

Though his body is still sore, he'll be damned if he'd show her his weakness. So he leans back on the sofa, his arms crossed behind his head. "Yeah, wonderful sleep," he says, staring up at the chandelier, watching the colour spectra of rainbows forming as light hits the crystals.

Sonny laughs, shaking her head. "Really? Well, from what I saw just moments before, you don't look as though you had a good sleep at all, Chad."

Chad narrows his eyes at her. His lips form a thin line as he says,

"Well, that may be—"

"You know what?"

"What?" he asks, eyeing her now.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. I'm smaller."

"Don't be silly," he scoffs, liking the glow of light playing on her person.

"I'm not being silly. I used to sleep on the floor with just a thin mattress when I fruit-picked at the farm," she says, watching the muscle of his arms. She suddenly wonders what it feels like under his touch.

Would it be hard and smooth as she suspects it would be?

"What was it like? Fruit-picking?" he asks, sitting up.

"Hard work," she comments. Now she can see his semi-nude chest where it is exposed beneath his white nightshirt. Smooth, hard, muscular chest. She swallows and shivers.

"You've been working hard all your life, haven't you?"

Sonny shrugs her shoulders, casting her eyes down to look at her small hands instead. Gosh, what is she doing? Wanting to touch a gay man? Chad would think she's a loon.

"Nothing to it," she says. "It was rather fun at times. The fresh air, the warm sun, the sweet smells of ripe strawberries."

"Sounds heavenly," he comments, watching her, wondering if her hair would be soft under his fingers as he imagines it to be.

"Kind of," she chuckles. "So, like, I was just wondering—"

"Hmm?"

"Do I get to go on a tour about L.A. or anything? I mean come on, this is my once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Can I please go sightseeing?" She manages to flutter her eyes a few times at him so he'll know she's begging him to show her around.

Chad chuckles once he sees her bright eyes full of enthusiasm.

"That's true."

"Can we go to Hollywood? And the beach? And can we go shopping? Not that I'm going to shop, just window shopping, you know. I mean I don't even have the money to shop. Gosh, everything must be frightfully expensive here."

Chad laughs.

"What?" She frowns, folding her arms across her chest. "What's so funny? Okay. All right. Fine. Just because you've lived here all your life and no doubt everything seems exceedingly lame to you here now."

Chad manages to stop and shakes his head. "No, of course not. L.A. is never lame. Although I must admit I don't like it much here."

"So you don't like living here?" Sonny is astounded. Everyone wants to live in L.A., especially on the Beverly Hills where all the rich and famous live.

Chad shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Not my kind of scene. I want peace and quiet. I want a place where

I can relax and think and not have to get involved with certain types of people."

She's curious, so she can't help asking, "Then why are you here?"

Chad shrugs his powerful shoulders. He's not going to tell her that he wants a place like Madison and that up until recently he only stayed in L.A. because of Tawni.

"Because of work?" she supplies.

Chad changes the topic swiftly. "So you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And you are not tired?"

Sonny cocks her head to one side in serious thought. "Nope. Not at all tired. I feel better now. So, um, no more parties, right?"

Chad laughs.

Sonny blushes a shade of pink. The richness of his laughter causes her heart to quiver with joy. Oh dear! She wonders if that's normal.

"Good," he says. "We'll go sightseeing today."

"What? I mean, really?" she asks excitedly, hoping that he means what he said.

Chad cocks his head to one side as he studies her. Her long hair is in a wild mess, her eyes are bright, and her lips are red and kissable— enough to tempt a monk. And Chad is not a monk, so…

"Really?" she says, her voice soft and sweet. She's giving him the puppy dog look.

Chad swallows and quickly looks away. Shit! This is not good. He has just realized that he's attracted to his hired girlfriend.

"Where should we go first? Oh, I know. I want to go to Hollywood.

Would that be okay? I mean I'm not bothering you? I could always go by myself, you know. I've got a map. I got it all worked out. We are in the Beverly Hills, right? So..."

Chad realizes that Sonny chatters nonstop when she's excited. And he finds that he likes that just fine. Slowly, he relaxes and studies her as she ticks off with her fingers all the things she could do at Hollywood.

He loves her unguarded emotions, which clearly show on her face as she talks so animatedly.

Suddenly, there's a series of knocks at the door. Sonny stops and glances in that direction.

"Chad? Are you up yet?"

Chad bolts up and fires his gaze at the door. "Shit!"

"What?" Sonny asks, her eyes wide in confusion.

Chad doesn't have time to answer. He leaps off the sofa and races to Sonny with the blanket in tow. He hops in between the sheets, arranges the duvet about them both, and pulls the surprised Sonny into his arms.

As he is doing so, one of his hands is busy messing up his own hair and then he does the same to Sonny.

Sonny just looks at him as though he has just gone mad.

Chad stares at her. It seems as though he can't help himself after all. He cups her chin and slams his lips against hers—tasting her soft, sweet mouth. As he deepens the kiss, his fingers dig deep into her thick hair. He pulls her closer, wanting more of her.

Sonny is shocked to the core. She goes still as her heart does somersaults. Not to mention her body is soaring into the sky like an eagle. Chad is warm and hard against her. And he's kissing her. Her! Plain Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin!

The door opens and then—"Chad!"

Chad doesn't want to stop the kiss. But he reluctantly releases the dazed Sonny and turns to look at his grandmother who, no doubt, is demanding his attention with her stiff voice.

"Beth?"

"My God! I can't believe this," Beth mutters, her lips thin. She glances at the dishevelled Sonny, hums disapprovingly, and then turns back to Chad. "Please hurry, Chad, we have an appointment at Vera Wang for Kate's final fitting at ten this morning and then lunch with Portlyn at twelve." Then she sails out the room, her head high.

Once the door is properly closed, Chad relaxes with a sigh.

Sonny bites her lip. Her heart shatters as she realizes that Chad didn't mean to kiss her at all. He only did it as a stage show for Beth.

Chad turns to look at her. He feels his heart glow. He wants to kiss her again. She is so soft, warm, and sweet—despite the fact that she doesn't even know how to kiss. He realizes that she hasn't stopped blushing either. He strokes her tangled-up hair. Yup, it's soft, all right.

Sonny loves the way he touches and strokes her hair. But she knows she must stop him because otherwise she'd like it too much, and it'd hurt her in the end when they parted. She touches his hand, stilling his gentle strokes. "You don't have to act anymore. Beth is gone."

Chad's heart misses a beat. He frowns at her upset face and wonders what is wrong. Sonny slowly gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom, her shoulders slump.

"Shit!" Chad says, throwing his head on the soft pillow.

Sonny stares at herself in the mirror, her fingers touching her slightly sore, red lips. She can still feel that lovely sensation that resulted from Chad's kiss. She groans. A feeling of sadness builds up within her heart.

"Sonny?" She hears his voice from the other side of the door, which is then followed by a couple of soft knocks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."

Sorry? She doesn't want him to feel sorry for what he did.

"Sonny, you hear me?"

Sonny sighs and reluctantly replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't be sorry,

Chad. I know it's not real anyway."

"Sonny, look—"

She cuts him off by turning on the shower so she couldn't hear his explanations or excuses or whatever it is he's trying to say. She tiptoes to the door and listens to see if he's still there. When she hears nothing, she relaxes and rests her head against the door. Oddly enough her heart hurts in an odd, painful way. What could it be? A sign of love? Disappointment? Oh, dear. Didn't she warn herself about that when she first met him? Didn't she tell herself it would be easy to fall in love with Chad Cooper? It's obvious the man does not feel the same way toward her.

For the first time Sonny wants to punch the wall. Only she wouldn't because it'd hurt her knuckles and they'd probably be bruised for a couple of weeks. This wouldn't look good if she were going to attend one of the biggest weddings in L.A., especially when she is pretending to be the girlfriend of the bride's brother. She'd surely draw too much attention to herself. Goodness knows she has already drawn too much attention to herself as it happened last night.

She sighs and then goes about showering. Once she finishes, she wraps a thin towel about her slim body and emerges back out into the bedroom.

She comes to a sudden halt when she sees Chad watching her. He's out on the veranda, leaning against the rail, his powerful arms crossed about his muscular chest. His eyes are so intense. She feels as though he could actually see deep into her soul. Her body quivers in reaction. Her heart is pumping fast, as though she has just finished a marathon, which she has never done before.

She curses herself for putting on her contacts after the shower because if she hadn't put the contacts on then she wouldn't be able to see him properly and then his stare wouldn't have affected her so much.

She avoids his eyes and rushes into the walk-in wardrobe. As she goes about finding her things, one hand tightening on the towel about her chest, she curses herself for not taking in her clothing before rushing into the bathroom. She'd have to do that next time so she wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of Chad watching her as she goes about finding her things with barely anything on. Of course, she reminds herself, she has been a bit absent-minded this morning after that incredible kiss she unexpectedly received from him.

She gathers her black skinny jeans, light sweater, and underwear, which she hides well under the others so that Chad wouldn't be able to see. Arms overfilled with her clothing, she rushes back into the bedroom. She's in such a hurry, and because she's not fully in control of herself, she steps on the material of the jeans, trips on herself, and falls flat on her face.

She groans in humiliation and pain and silently curses herself for being so stupid and clumsy. She gathers herself up and sits on her bottom, her clothing scattering around her, her towel barely covering her nakedness.

"Are you all right?" Chad's voice echoes close to her ear. Gosh! He's fast. One second he's out on the veranda, and the next he's beside her.

Suddenly, she can feel his warm hands wrapping about her bare arms.

She can feel his strength beside her, so close to her like a brick wall.

She can't answer him because his touch is sending glorious sensations in her being. Her brain is basically dead.

"Sonny?" his voice comes louder.

She turns to look at him then, her eyes large.

"You're not feeling yourself today, are you?" he asks, one hand cupping her cheek, his eyes looking deep into hers.

Sonny shakes her head, a single teardrop falls from her left eye down her red cheek.

"Still tired?"

Sonny bites her lower lip. No, damn it! She's not tired. She's confused, and she wants to cry. Oh, damn it! She is already crying because he's now wiping tears from her cheek with his oh-so-warm thumb.

Not fair! She doesn't want him to be so nice to her. She wants him to treat her normally, like a stranger, so she won't get so involved.

She shakes her head. "No, not that tired."

Chad chuckles. "You just need a bit more rest."

"Yeah," she says, avoiding his eyes that she knows are staring at her much too intensely. She can even feel his warm breath against her bare skin.

Chad gathers her clothes for her. She grabs them from him and tucks them securely in her arms about her chest.

"So does it fit?" he asks, a hint of curiosity in his deep voice.

Sonny turns to look at him, her eyes questioning him at what he means.

"That," he says, nodding at the pink laced bra.

Sonny glances down and sees the bra he bought for her back in Wisconsin parading proudly in her arms. She wants to die.

"Does it?"

How is she supposed to reply to that odd question? She cocks her head to one side and nods. "Yes. Yes, it fits," she replies stupidly.

"Really?" he prods, one shapely brow rising.

Sonny wonders where this conversation is going. Apparently nowhere. She is getting rather cold from inadequate clothing even though it's a lovely warm day.

Chad moves in closer and wraps his arms around her. "Better?"

"I should go and change."

"Yeah, you do that," he says, refusing to move an inch. "I'm glad it fits."

"What?"

"I'm glad the bra fits." He's grinning, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," she responds.

"Do I get to see?"

"See what?"

"You with the bra on."

Sonny's face goes bright red. "Don't be silly!" she snaps, giving him a dark scowl. With clenched teeth, she gathers her clothing, shoves herself out of his arms and runs to the bathroom. There, she quickly gets dressed and then does her makeup. Ten minutes later, she's finished and feels quite hot. Apparently, rushing and thinking about Chad and his too-close-for-comfort actions at the same time doesn't do well with her nerves. She couldn't seem to do anything right. Yesterday she felt so comfortable with him and now she feels this weird tension between them as though there's some sort of electrical charge in the air.

Jesus! What's going on?

She cleans up her mess and then rushes back out. She gives a quick glance at Chad, says, "I'm going down for breakfast now," and paces to the door.

Chad watches her with amusement as she rushes out the door. He can't help admiring her little bottom and her slim, shapely legs in the black skinny jeans either. He quite enjoys the view. When she closes the door behind her, he feels upset because he wants to see more. Then his mind flashes back to when she came out with only a thin towel wrapped about her small body. He can feel his blood rushing with pleasure at the thought of her near nakedness, as the slightly wet towel hid little of her nice, shapely body from his eyes. Not to mention the beads of water glistening against her skin only roused his desire all the more. Then when she tripped on herself and fell to the floor, the towel nearly unwrapped itself from her body. He hoped that it'd fall, but she was too quick for it, grabbing it just in the nick of time.

He simply loves the feel of her smooth, wet skin against his palm.

His mind suddenly starts reeling with ungodly images of her. Shit!

My God, Chad, you must stop it this instance! He shakes his head in disgust. This is Sonny he's thinking about. Sonny is a nice girl. He should not think of her in such a way. Then the thought of what he did to her early this morning, kissing her without her permission, turns his gut. She must think him a playboy or a ladies' man or something along those lines, taking advantage of her. He'd have to keep his hands away from her; otherwise, he'd offend her again, and that he does not want.

He quickly showers and changes into Jacob Cohen faded blue straight-leg jeans and a navy blue checkered Burberry shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He's just coming out of the bathroom when he sees Kate entering the bedroom.

"What's up?" he asks when he sees her serious face.

Kate is dressed in a pretty Gucci light pink sun dress with a Prada heels. As usual, she looks immaculate. She smirks at him as she folds her arm across her chest. "Good morning, Chad."

"How is my sister today? You haven't gotten cold feet, have you?" he half jokes.

"Of course not," Kate scoffs. "I never get cold feet. Just a bit nervous is all."

"Well, I'm glad."

Kate brushes her blond curls over her shoulder. "It's about time you tell me what's going on."

"Uh-oh!" Chad narrows his eyes at his sister. "Shoot."

Kate touches his arm and leans closer to him. "About you and Sonny."

"Hmm?"

"Chad, you have to tell me. What happened to Tawni? What happened in Sydney?"

"We broke up."

"What? You and Tawni?"

He sits down on the bed. He says through clenched teeth, "You were right."

Kate comes to sit beside him. "About what?"

"Everything. She cheated on me. I saw her with James," he says in disgust, suddenly remembering that night at the hotel in Sydney. "I still can't believe it."

"Oh, Chad. I knew that woman was no good. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Kate. I should have listened to you. But—"

"Not too late, eh? You did the right thing. And Sonny?" Kate asks, eyeing her brother with interest.

There's a long pause. Then Chad reluctantly says, "I hired her."

"You what?" Kate shouts, her eyes large as she stares at her brother in shocked surprise.

"I hired her. You know very well what Beth is like. Hey, you can't mention this to anyone. Understand? It's not me I'm worried about. It's Sonny."

"Of course," Kate mutters. "Ah, I see now. The matchmaking"

"Hey, Sonny isn't what you think she is. She's a good girl."

"Oh?" Kate chuckles. She's curious as to why her brother is defending his hired girlfriend when she hasn't said a bad thing about the woman. In fact, she likes Sonny. Whatever circumstances brought Sonny to Chad, she's only glad it happened because she thinks Sonny could help

Chad.

"So what about you, missy?" Chad changes the subject. "Have you managed to kill Sam's bank account with your extravagant expenditures yet?"

"Of course not," Kate snaps. "What about you? What are you going to do with Sonny when this is over? Ditch her? And what about Beth?

And Mom and Dad? You know very well Beth wants great grandchildren."

Chad feels a mountain of guilt piling up. He hasn't thought about that.

"No. I'm not going to ditch Sonny. As for Beth, Mom, and Dad—I'll tell them the truth when this is over."

"When what is over?" Kate asks, her brows rising.

Chad shrugs his powerful shoulders. "When your wedding is over and when Sonny returns to Wisconsin."

"And you expect everything to go back to normal? To the way things used to be?" Kate questions.

"Yeah, I suppose," he replies, somewhat unsure.

"Well, I hope so, Chad," Kate says as she strolls to the door, a hint of doubt in her voice.

Chad glances at his sister. She looks as though she feels sorry for him.

Damn it! He doesn't want her to feel sorry for him, especially in his love life.

"For your sake," Kate says before she shuts the door.

Chad rakes his fingers through his wet hair, muttering, "What the hell is she on about?"

Chad comes down to breakfast still thinking about Kate's words.

What the hell does she mean? Surely she doesn't mean everything would fall apart. What about Sonny when all this is over? Well, she'd be back in Wisconsin, happy because she'd be with her family and not have to pretend to be his girlfriend anymore. After all, he suspects she doesn't like him much. She only agreed to help him because she needed the money for her dad's surgery.

He wonders what her reaction would be if he were to tell her that he's not gay. He had never thought about that. She'd probably slap him in the face and call him a liar. Then she'd run home and never want to see him again.

"You seem to be deep in thought, Chad." Grace calls out.

Chad looks up to see his mother and Sonny at the dining table.

Sonny is smiling at him.

"Yeah," he says, the dilemma wiped out of his mind. He comes to sit opposite them and takes a slice of toast. Then he pours himself a cup of black coffee.

"Sonny has been telling me how you two met," Grace says.

Chad glances at Sonny. He sees her blushing. "Really? Do tell. I'm curious."

Grace chuckles. "She spilled tea on your jacket."

Chad takes a bit of his toast. After a bit of chewing he says, "She did."

"Then you spilled beer on her," Grace continues. "How clumsy of you, Chad."

He throws the half-eaten toast down and grabs for the coffee.

"My gosh! It's already 9:30," Beth announces at the door as she rushes into the room. "Come along now. We are late for Vera Wang."

She tsks loudly. "Where's Kate?"

"Calm down, Beth. She'll be down soon," Grace says and winks at Sonny.

Chad sees Sonny hiding a grin. When she sees him watching her, she winks at him. God! How she affects him. He wants to leap over the table and kiss her. Only he can't because a) he is supposed to be gay, b) his family is with them, and c) he has promised himself not to touch her. Shit! Shit! Shit! And more shit! He needs to get away from her; otherwise, he won't be able to control himself.

He thrusts the chair back with a loud screech and stalks out of the room. "I'll get the car ready," he announces as he's leaving.

Sonny slumps, wondering what has gotten into him all of a sudden as she stirs her lumpy porridge.

A moment later, Kate appears. "Oh gosh! We are late. Come along, Sonny, you're coming, too."

Sonny widens her eyes. "Me?" She points a finger at herself, her brows raise.

"Yeah. We can't just leave you here. We can go shopping for your dress when we are done," Kate says, her hands clasped together in anticipation.

"Yeah," Sonny says, somewhat reluctantly.

Grace grins. "Come on. We are late."

Sonny nods, and then she is led by Kate and Grace on either side of her to the car.

Leaning his shoulder against the black limo, Chad watches as his family and hired girlfriend finally make an appearance.

"Oh, we are late, we are late," mutters Beth. "We do not want to be late for lunch with Portlyn, too."

Chad sees Kate smirk and whisper something into Sonny's ear. Then they both giggle like school girls. Chad wonders what they are gossiping about. Him, perhaps? They are eyeing him with some sort of interest.

He opens the door for his grandmother, who mutters something about the weather being too hot for her frail body to handle. Then Grace slides in, followed by Sonny. He nods at her with a mask like face, and that's the most he's going to interact with her from now on, he vows to himself.

Kate says, "You look like you want to murder someone, Chad. Don't worry, we won't take long. I know how much you hate shopping."

"Just get in the damn car," he snaps and gives her a nudge.

Kate chuckles and slides in. Chad follows her. He finds himself sitting beside his grandmother, who is busy on the phone talking to Portlyn. In front of him are Kate, Sonny, and Grace. He thinks it's better for him to sit in the front with their chauffeur John. Where he is now, Sonny is too close for comfort. Crap! He doesn't need this. She's within reach, and he could simply put his hand out and pull her into his arms if he wanted to. Yeah, he certainly wants to do that, especially when she grins at him in that alluring way. She keeps nibbling her lip as though she's excited about something.

Is Hollywood big?"

Grace laughs. "We'll have to take you on a tour, Sonny."

"Yes, please," Sonny replies, at which point she turns her eyes meaningfully to Chad.

Chad suddenly gets the hint. Now he knows why she's so excited and keeps grinning at him. He promised to take her on a tour today.

Damn! He forgot about that.

"We are on our way to Vera Wang, Portlyn dear. I assure you we won't be late for lunch," Beth says to her Blackberry.

"Aw, Beth, do you have to tell her we're going to Vera Wang?"

Kate mutters.

Beth ignores Kate. "I'm on the phone, dear."

Chad turns over to the chauffeur behind him and says, "Vera Wang, John."

John nods and starts the car.

As they drive out of the Beverly Hills, Sonny widens her eyes with wonder, staring at the tall buildings. And Chad in turn finds himself enjoying watching her expressive face.

The limo comes to a sudden halt in front of Vera Wang.

Before Sonny can enjoy the sight of one of the most fashionable streets in the world, she is bustled away into the elegant store.

And what a store it is. There are beautiful, expensive wedding gowns on display, chandeliers with bright crystals hanging above them, tall vases of flower arrangements giving off vibrant colours and scents, and sofas and chairs arranged near the dressing room and in the centre of the store for comfort.

"You're here!" a voice sings out.

Sonny sees a pretty redhead rushing toward them. Kate and the woman hug and do some girlish giggle type of excitement. "Oh, I can't wait to see you in it."

"I know. I know," Kate chuckles. "Oh, this is Sonny Monroe, Chad's new girlfriend."

Sonny turns her attention to them. New? What does Kate mean by that? But before she can ponder on the subject any further, Kate pulls her aside and introduces her to Stephanie Wilson, the maid of honour.

"So, Sonny, how did you meet Chad?" Stephanie asks, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Back in Wisconsin," Sonny says, eyeing Chad who is now sitting on one of the antique sofas and making himself comfortable. He already looks as though he's bored to tears. She wonders if he hates shopping that much.

"Well, come along now. We haven't got all day," Stephanie says, pulling Kate by the hand away toward the dressing room. "Nice to meet you, Sonny," she says over her shoulder.

Sonny replies, "Same here," with a bright smile. Then she wonders what she should do to pass the time. She thinks about joining Grace and Beth, who are now comfortably seated on the sofa chatting and sipping their tea that a sales assistant has placed before them. She, however, decides against it and so busies herself exploring and touching the lovely, soft fabrics of the wedding and evening gowns designed by Vera Wang. They are all so beautiful, the type that she could never afford or ever dream of wearing.

She has just finished her browsing when she sees a stash of evening gowns near the back of the shop. Clearly they aren't popular to be left there out of the customer's eye. Curious, she starts browsing. They are all elegant, pastel colours with some mixtures of gold and silver laces.

Then she finds one that catches her eye. She picks it up and inspects the tag. There's no price mark. Furthermore, she realizes it does not have a Vera Wang label on it.

"Have you found one you like?"

Sonny jumps. She twists around, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Chad!" she whispers.

"What?" he asks, his brows rise. "That one looks good," he comments, touching the lilac-pink, silk material in her hand. "Why don't you try it on?"

Sonny widens her eyes. "What? Don't be silly. I can't afford it."

Chad chuckles. "Just try it on."

"No," she says sharply, stacks the gown back in its place and turns to go. What the heck is wrong with him? Why is he so adamant that she should try on the dress?

Chad catches her arm and pulls her back. He is so close that she can feel his breath on her forehead.

"Come on," he says, his hand on her wrist as he leads her toward the dressing room.

"Chad," she whispers sharply. She feels her panic rising as she realizes he's serious and that the dress is in his hand. "Chad," she snaps as she draws herself back. It's impossible because his hand is firm on her wrist.

She reluctantly follows him and then something flashes in her mind. It's like a déjà vu. She glances up at Chad and then she realizes. Oh my God! It was Chad who helped her that Saturday night in the bar when that drunken man tried to take advantage of her. And thus far he has never mentioned it to her.

He nudges her into a neat changing room. He hangs the gown up for her before he leaves. "Don't take too long now," he says as he shuts the door.

"What a demanding man," she mutters, grinning.

Alone, she fingers the soft fabric. No, she shouldn't. The gown is too expensive and elegant for her.

She leans back against the wall, her eyes gazing at the dress and a dreamlike smile on her lips as she imagines herself in it, dancing in Chad's arms.

Snap out of it, you silly girl.

"Knock! Knock!" Chad's voice comes from the other side.

Sonny wants to laugh. Instead of knocking the door he said the words. He's being silly, of course.

She moves forward and opens the door. He immediately pokes his head in, his eyes wide with expectation.

"That was fast," he says. Then when he sees that she's still in her own clothing, his face becomes serious. "You haven't gotten it on."

Sonny shakes her head. "It's not for me."

"Don't be silly," he mutters and comes into the changing room.

"Come on, let's get this on you."

"Let's take it back, why don't we?" she says with a smile, folding her arms across her chest.

"No. You have to try it on. You need help?"

Sonny shakes her head. She wants to leave as the room suddenly seems small and tight what with Chad now in there with her. She finds him too close for comfort. And the fact that he's standing right in front of the door doesn't help either. It's as though he's blocking her in, refusing to let her out. She starts to get this odd fluttering excitement in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you need help?" he asks again. "Come on then. I'll help you change." He puts his hand to the hem of the sweater and starts to pull it up.

"Chad!" she exclaims. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you change." Then he starts pulling her shirt again.

"Don't be silly! I can change myself."

He relaxes. "So you'll try it on?"

Sonny is about to say no when she sees the glint in his eyes. She knows then that he'd make her try the dress on no matter what. She sighs. "Yes, I'll try the damn dress on," she mutters and puts her hands on his chest and shoves him back.

Chad lets her go, a smirk on his lips. Sonny pokes her tongue at him in annoyance. He laughs. He says as he's leaving, "Don't forget to come out and let me have a look, my sweet. You know the shop owner does have keys."

In response to his request, she shoves him out and slams the door on his smirking face.

Alone, she silently seethes while she undresses. About two minutes later, she unlocks the door and pokes her head out. She sees him leaning against the wall, waiting too patiently for her liking.

"So you wanna see or not?" she asks in anticipation.

He straightens up as he says, "Of course," with too much enthusiasm.

Sonny readies herself for his criticism as he approaches. She waits as he inspects her, her heart thundering loudly in her chest.

"Well?" she asks finally after a long silence.

Chad smiles at her. "You look good."

"Yeah, right," she responds. "I think it shows too much skin."

Chad moves closer to her, his nose just above her head. He can smell that lovely floral scent which is pulling him in. "That's not such a bad thing, is it?" he says, his mind is elsewhere. He's gazing at her smooth skin. His finger automatically comes up and starts stroking her arm.

Sonny feels that magic sensation within her. She tilts her head and gazes at him. She can feel her senses swirling around her, sucking her in like a whirlpool. She wants to feel his lips on hers.

Chad moves his head slowly toward her, his lips are an inch away from touching her.

"Chad? Sonny?" a female voice drifts to them.

Sonny blinks. She realizes this is wrong. She almost kissed Chad. What was she thinking? Chad is gay, for God's sake!

She takes a step back, her knees weak and her breath shaky.

The door opens. "Oh, there you two are," Stephanie says with a bright smile. "You should come and see Kate. Aw, she is so beautiful."

Sonny pulls away uncomfortably as Stephanie is eyeing them too keenly. Chad, however, doesn't seem to mind nor does he sympathize with her that she is embarrassed. He's actually pulling her closer, his hands about her waist and his nose and lips now touching her bare shoulder. She could feel the heat from him on her. Holy snap!


	12. Secrets Revealed

**I corrected my mistakes except the connecting flight one. Thank you for pointing them R**

**Thank you Ally. Chad is attracted to a sweet lady (: and yes I have seen a few episodes of BBC's Sherlock, why do you ask about that?**

**Pink: I think I might not be able to write more stories anytime soon. I start with my work in June and I am planning to adopt a foster kid so I might be gone for a long time (:**

**And twisted Default I think the story might end soon since I am making the chapters longer (:**

**Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance**

Sonny doesn't quite comprehend what's going on except for the fact that Chad is leading her by the arm out from the changing room, with Stephanie smirking knowingly behind them. There's a sort of excitement on her pretty face that leads Sonny to wonder what the cause is. She glances back at the redheaded woman and sees her winking.

That's when it hits her in between the eyes.

Oh, my God! Stephanie thinks she and Chad were making out. Oh, no, no, no. She'd have to explain to the woman that nothing of the sort happened. That it's all a misunderstanding. Gosh, what a muck-up this all is!

"There you two are," Kate announces. "What do you think?" She points to her dress.

Sonny comes to a sudden stop, and the thought of explaining to Stephanie about her and Chad is completely wiped out of her mind once she sees Kate. My God! The young woman is truly beautiful in that wedding gown.

It's a dress like Sonny has never seen before in real life, the type of dress she has only seen in high fashion magazines. The gown is an ivory white strapless with a full A-line and a natural waist. There's a bow of golden silk on the side, and the skirt itself is asymmetrically draped with a bias tiered origami shape.

"Wow!" she exclaims.

Kate smiles. "I know, right?" Then she touches the material of the skirt.

"It's a one of a kind piece," Victoria, the sales consultant says, who is standing just behind Kate.

The sales assistant who is standing on the other side of Kate says,

"A lot of brides want this dress, but most can't afford it." She touches the fabric on the side of Kate's skirt and spreads it out to show off the pieces.

"I'm so happy. I love it! Sam will love it!" Kate announces.

"Of course he will," Beth says, smiling. "Now, come here and give your grandmother a kiss."

Kate laughs as she puts her arms around her grandmother. Then she kisses the woman on both cheeks.

"That's my girl," Beth says. "You're beautiful, just like me when I was your age."

A loud cheer goes up then. The room echoes with their laughter.

Kate can't help beaming from ear to ear.

When the cheer dies down a voice says, "Yes, I do agree it is rather a beautiful dress."

Sonny glances to her right. There sitting on the sofa is Portlyn, dressed in a mini, sexy black dress, her long, slender legs crossed elegantly.

"If I were to get married," Portlyn continues as she stands up. Then she sexily tosses her long hair behind her bare shoulders, similar to the action in a hair commercial. She comes to stand beside Kate and says, "I'd wear a gown that's a bit more extravagant than this one." She touches the fabric in distaste, which causes the shop assistant to frown darkly. "The skirt a bit fuller than this one. One with a long train like the one Princess Diana wore on her wedding day. There'd be some red mixed with the boring white colour. Gold doesn't go with white, don't you think?"

There's an uncomfortable silence.

"But I like gold with white," Kate says. "I don't care for red and white."

"I agree," Stephanie announces. "Gold and white go well with your complexion, Kate. It makes you look sweet and seductive at the same time." She turns to Portlyn. "I'm sure you'll look smashing when you wear a white and red wedding gown if you are a bride, Portlyn," she says sarcastically.

Portlyn narrows her eyes dangerously at Stephanie but doesn't reply.

Kate and Stephanie grin at each other. Even Victoria hides a satisfied smile.

"Oh my, where did you find that gown, Sonny?" Grace asks.

Everyone turns to Sonny, whose cheeks are almost the same colour as the gown she has on.

"Oh, um, I kind of found it at the back," Sonny says.

"That's a MacKey evening gown," Victoria says. "It's a new designer gown. Quite tasteful. And it fits you perfectly."

"It is very nice on you," Grace comments.

"I agree," Kate says. "Perfect for the wedding."

"Yes, it is rather, isn't it?" Chad comments.

Sonny glimpses him eyeing her and thinks there's way too much interest there. She casts her eyes downward for receiving so much attention. She thinks about running back into the dressing room to change, but it's rude to do so when everyone is still watching her as though she's on a stage show.

Portlyn does a catwalk over to Chad and links her hands on his arm. She says, "Chad darling, Daddy wants you to join us for lunch today. I know it is rather short notice, but Daddy insists you must come.

Mr. Cooper will be there as well, of course. I think he wants to talk business with you."

Chad is speechless. A business lunch with Mr. Maddison? Who would have thought? Something big is definitely on the menu here.

"Chad, I think you should buy that dress for Sonny," Kate cuts into interrupt the rude Portlyn.

On cue Chad turns to Sonny and says, "Well? Do you like it?"

Sonny doesn't know how to reply to that. Isn't he supposed to be responding to Portlyn's query? She clears her throat nervously because Portlyn is now glaring at her and perhaps wants to murder her right there and then for stealing Chad's attention. "Yes, but—"

Chad chuckles. "That settles it then."

Portlyn switches her glare into a lovely smile then, at Chad of course. "So you'll come to lunch?"

Chad turns to Victoria. "Could you please deliver that dress along with my sister's wedding gown to the address noted?"

Victoria smiles brightly. "Of course."

"But I don't want it," Sonny puts in quickly.

"Why not?" Kate asks.

"It's expensive."

Frowning darkly, Portlyn says sharply, "Yes, it rather is. It's too expensive and too beautiful for someone as plain as you. I mean you're vertically challenged. Look at you, the skirt is sweeping all over the floor. Your skin tone is rather dull. Your makeup is just too boring. And your hair, dear Lord. May I use this phrase?" She looks straight into Sonny's eyes. "Your hair is positively medieval."

Sonny feels like she has just been slapped on the face. She has never been so humiliated in all her life. She realizes that Portlyn is a bitch.

"I think I better go and change," she murmurs. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone, she quickly makes her way back to the dressing room. She can feel everyone's eyes on her as she leaves.

Once she is in the comfort and safety of the changing room, she sighs and gently touches the dress, her heart quivering with a sickening feeling.

Yes, Portlyn is an absolute bitch. Don't you listen to her, Sonny, she tells herself. Don't you listen to that woman. But even as she tells herself so, she can't help but agree with Portlyn that she is plain and that the dress is too beautiful and expensive for her. Yes, her hair is positively medieval. It hurts when the truth is spoken out loud.

She turns her attention to the gown, admiring it. "It's not meant to be. You're beautiful, even on such a plain girl like me, but—" She shakes her head and unzips the back.

Once the dress is off, she stands there in front of the mirror, touching the material and staring into space.

The door opens. "Sonny?"

Sonny gasps, too shocked to do anything else when she sees Chad standing there. She thought she locked the door. Then she realizes she's half-naked with only her underwear on when she sees him staring at her. She quickly covers herself with her hands.

"Chad, I'm naked here."

Chad shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I was just, um, wondering if you're all right."

Sonny sees he's lapsing into some sort of fixed trance again, gazing at her—especially on her chest she could barely cover with her hands.

"Chad, I'm fine."

He blinks. "Really?" he asks, looking at her now as though he hasn't a clue as to what she's talking about.

"Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Chad clears his throat. "Just want to make sure you're okay." He comes closer despite the fact that she shows him clearly she wants him to leave so she can get dressed.

"You're not hurt? I mean what Portlyn said back there was cruel."

Then he touches her bare shoulders, his hands sending warm sensations down her body. She wants to melt in his arms. She wants him to hold her and tell her what Portlyn said is not true. She, however, manages to kill that longing and says instead, "Yes, it is hurtful. But I'm fine. What she said is right, anyway."

Chad strokes her hair gently. "Don't listen to her."

"I'm not," she says. Or at least she tries telling herself so. She sniffs as tears brew in her eyes. "Stupid contacts," she mutters.

Chad chuckles. "Maybe they are past their use by date."

She looks up, her eyes large and questioning. "Huh?"

"Are they sore?"

"Nope, not really."

"Let me have a look," he demands.

"You can't. They are in my eyes."

"Let me look anyway," he says and proceeds to study her eyes. As he is doing so, he's pushing her back against the wall, their bodies in intimate contact.

"I can't see anything," he announces.

"You're not supposed to see anything. They're in my eyes," she mutters.

"Quit your frowning and open your eyes."

"Chad!" Sonny snaps, pushing at his chest so he'd step back and go.

Chad can feel her bare breasts against his shirt. He glances down then slowly looks back up to her face. He stares at her luscious lips. He wants to kiss her again, and against his better judgment, he moves his head toward her. His hand automatically moves to cup her face, his fingers digging into the thickness of her hair. He could feel the hot, electrifying heat from within her. Yes, he's going to kiss her. He knows she's ready for him, waiting for him.

"Oh, my! Excuse me!"

Chad twirls his head around to look behind him and sees Victoria standing there.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Cooper, but I was here to get the gown to pack—"

Chad wants to close the damn door on the sales consultant's face, shutting him and Sonny in so that he can kiss her. But he's a gentleman, and gentlemen don't kick doors shut on a woman's face.

He relaxes and even manages a handsome grin as he says, "Yes, of course." He turns back to look at Sonny. She's staring at her bare feet in mortification. He wonders what he should say to her.

He sighs and walks out. He goes to sit down on the sofa near the window, waiting while the women finalize every minor detail of the dresses with Victoria, who is jotting notes furiously, determined not to miss anything crucial. His cell rings. He sees that it's his father calling.

"Hey."

"Chad, look I know its short notice, but come to lunch. I'm meeting Michael at The Maddison Hotel restaurant at twelve."

"Business, huh?" Chad asks, eyeing Kate, who looks as though she's about to approach him.

"Yes. Michael is interested in selling you one of his islands. Thought you'd be interested. Sounds like a great deal."

"All right," he says, seeing Kate purposefully striding toward him.

"I'll see you soon." He terminates the call.

Kate comes to a stop in front of him and puts her palm out as though she has expected a gift from him. Chad raises his brows and says,

"You don't expect me to pay for your wedding dress too, do you?"

"Of course not," Kate snaps. "Come off with it, Chad. Your credit card. We need to pay for Sonny's gown, among other things."

Chad reaches for his black, checkered Louis Vuitton wallet in his back pocket as he says, "What other things?" He hands over his black American Express credit card to his sister.

Kate pinches it from his hand. "Many other things for Sonny. You do realize she needs a complete makeover and a whole new wardrobe, right?"

With Chad's blank look, Kate frowns and snaps, "Oh come on, Chad. Didn't you hear what that—" She wants to use the word bitch but catches herself just in time. She says, "Portlyn said to Sonny?"

"Yes, I've heard."

"Well, that's why Stephanie and I are taking her out shopping."

Chad chuckles. "Go easy with my money, won't you?"

Kate grins. "For your lovely girlfriend, Chad, only the best will do. Like you. You're the best." She kisses his left cheek lightly and rushes away.

Chad relaxes back against the sofa, smiling.

Fourteen

By the time Sonny comes out of the changing room, she finds Chad gone. When Kate tells her he's going to lunch with Portlyn and Beth after all and that they have no idea when he'll be back, her heart shatters. She realizes he's not going to take her to Hollywood. She's been looking forward to it. She wants to spend time with him doing silly, regular things a girl does with her boyfriend. Not that he's her real boyfriend, of course.

Stephanie says as they leave Vera Wang, "We have loads of fun things to do."

"What kind of things?" Sonny asks curiously.

"Makeover and shopping!" Kate shrieks excitedly.

"It'll be fun," Stephanie put in, clasping Sonny's hands as they step toward the limousine.

"Cool," Sonny says, pushing the disturbing thought of Chad having lunch with Portlyn to one side. Perhaps the time spent window shopping with the girls might be fun after all, an experience she knows she'd enjoy.

"I like window shopping," she says.

John steps forward and opens the door for them.

"We are not window shopping, Sonny," Grace says. "We are shopping for your new wardrobe." Then to John she says, "Thank you."

The limo driver touches the tip of his hat.

"Say what?" Sonny exclaims.

"You need a whole new wardrobe. And a complete makeover,"

Kate comments as she nudges her in.

Sonny looks at Kate, confused, as she slides into the seat beside Grace. "I do?"

"Of course you do," Stephanie remarks, taking her seat opposite Sonny. "Or didn't you hear what that—" she pauses, her face grim as she's about to say the word bitch. "Portlyn said?"

Sonny sighs. Of course she heard. But what can she do? She can't change the way she looks or who she is. After all, she's not like them, born with everything handed to them on a silver platter.

Kate sees the hurt expression on Sonny's face. "Hey, don't you listen to Portlyn. Let's just have fun, why don't we?"

Sonny looks at Kate. Gosh, Kate is so nice, just like Chad. Her thoughts switch to the man. Why did he leave without saying good-bye? Perhaps Portlyn forced him? But then again perhaps Chad wanted to go. Who wouldn't? Portlyn is a sex vixen. Yes, Portlyn is oozing with sexiness, and Chad is oozing with hotness. They're perfect together!

"Besides," Kate continues, "we do want to polish you up for my wedding. My brother's one of the top ten bachelors in L.A. and not to mention one of the youngest billionaires in the States. As his girlfriend, you have to look good. Everyone will want to know who you are."

Sonny widens her eyes.

Stephanie leans forward as the limo starts moving. "Oh, don't be alarmed, Sonny. Understand that we are trying to help you out. Can't you see? Portlyn is trying to steal Chad from you."

"Like asking him to lunch with her dad, for instance," Kate says. "If people see, word will spread. She's trying to show everyone that she and Chad are a couple."

"Now girls," Grace put in calmly, "Portlyn is not that bad. Shall I call Lawrence?"

"Oh yes, Mom. It has to be Lawrence. Surely he must be available for us. This is an emergency," Kate says. "Besides, my bachelorette party is tomorrow night, and Sonny must be ready by then."

Sonny hears her name in the conversation and says, "Bachelorette party?"

"Oh, Mrs. Cooper, you don't know Portlyn. She's capable of anything," Stephanie comments. "Don't you agree, Kate?"

"Yes," Kate replies.

"Like mother, like daughter, I suppose," Grace murmurs as she starts dialling on her Blackberry.

"What's a bachelorette party?" Sonny asks curiously.

"She's no different from Tawni," Kate mutters, looking at Stephanie. "I'm glad Chad's over her."

It takes a while for Sonny to absorb that piece of information. Once she realizes what it means, she shouts, "What?"

"Lawrence? Hello? Lawrence? Is that you?" Grace shouts into her cell. "Ah, Lawrence, are you free this afternoon? We have an emergency."

Kate widens her eyes and bites her lower lip when she realizes what she has done.

"What do you mean? Who's Tawni?" Sonny asks.

Kate laughs uncomfortably. "She's nobody, Sonny. Don't worry about it." Then she quickly turns to Grace. "Mom? Is Lawrence available?"

Grace nods. Kate does a thumbs-up. "How about lunch first? Where to?" she says, still trying to ignore Sonny.

"I feel like Italian today," Stephanie remarks. "What about you, Sonny?"

Sonny bites her lip. "I don't mind," she replies, her mind still reeling on who Tawni could be.

Grace says, "See you this afternoon then, Lawrence. Thanks so much." Then she ends the call. "There. All sorted. Now where were we?"

"Lunch," Kate puts in quickly.

"Yes, lunch," Stephanie says. "Italian?"

Sonny watches as Grace and Kate stroll side by side into the flashy restaurant. When she is sure they won't be able to hear her, she quickly catches up with Stephanie.

"Stephanie? Can I ask you something?"

Stephanie gives her a smile. "Of course. Go ahead, sweetheart."

"I was just curious. Well, I was kind of wondering, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Who's Tawni?"

Stephanie pauses and grabs Sonny's hand. "You poor girl," she begins, patting Sonny gently. "Chad hasn't told you, has he?"

This doesn't sound one bit good. Now she wonders if she wants to know who Tawni is.

"Well. No, not really," she says, going along.

"She's no good for him. Such a slut," Stephanie says. "He loved her so much, you know. Then she goes and hurts him, sleeping with his best friend the way she did."

Sonny shuts her eyes for a moment, trying to take it all in. What is Stephanie talking about?

"Wait! Stephanie, who loved Tawni? And who did Tawni sleep with?"

Stephanie sighs. "Come on. I'm hungry," she says, and they start walking toward the restaurant again. "It's Chad, of course."

Sonny comes to a halt. She suddenly feels sick.

"Hey, Sonny?" Stephanie stares at her. "You all right?"

Sonny blinks and says in a shaky voice, "I'm fine."

"Good. Oh, I see."

Sonny is confused. "Huh? What? What do you see?"

"You're tired and hungry. You're so pale just now. Come on. I don't want you to faint. We have a lot to do this afternoon." Then she leads Sonny into the restaurant.

They see the maître d' in a very neat black and white uniform leading Grace and Kate toward a table near the window. As they are approaching the two women, Sonny asks, "Was Tawni Chad's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes," comes the prompt reply from Stephanie.

Sonny could feel the room swirling around her. "Who was Chad's best friend?" she asks. She can't help herself. She simply needs to know.

"James Shore. Never liked him much, to be honest."

Sonny is feeling shaky as they take their seats. She grabs for the glass of water Kate pours for them and gulps it down. She tells herself to calm down before she embarrasses herself and faints.

"Sonny, are you all right?" Kate asks.

Sonny puts the empty glass down, her hands still shaking. "Where's the restroom?"

"That way," Kate directs. "You don't look too good."

Sonny sees that Kate is staring at her intensely, as though she thinks something has disturbed her emotionally. Sonny knows she mustn't let anyone know Chad lied to her. She swallows. She could feel herself sweating.

"I just feel sick at the smell of food, that's all," she lies, and before any of them can ask her any more questions, she rushes away.

Grace says, "Oh."

Sonny is in such a hurry she doesn't look where she's going and bumps into somebody along the corridor.

"Sorry," she says apologetically, glancing up.

"Watch where you're going!" the woman snaps, her hazel eyes intense on Sonny, her bright red lips twisting in obvious disgust.

Sonny thinks the woman is incredibly gorgeous. She has long blond hair styled elegantly like a movie star's and a pastel green suit that fits her perfectly and shows off her Victoria's Secret body.

Sonny wants to get past her, but the blond woman seems to be in no hurry to move.

"Excuse me," she says, stepping forward.

"Ugh," the woman gasps. "Don't come near me."

"Huh?" Sonny is shocked and confused as to what she means.

The blonde glares at her. "Get out of my way," she snaps.

Sonny quickly steps to one side because the woman looks as though she's about to shove her back. Before she goes, the blonde frowns at her and shakes her head. "Your manager should train you better."

Sonny is too stunned to reply.

"You know you shouldn't treat people that way?" a male voice says from the end of the corridor.

Sonny glances to her left and sees a handsome young man there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. The moment she meets his eyes, she regrets it. His stare sends a chill down her spine. There's also a glint of something in his eyes that tells Sonny he is not to be trusted. He looks ruthless.

The woman flicks her blond curls over her shoulder and says, "It's none of your business, James."

James moves forward and brushes his finger against her cheek. The blond shoves his hand away and snaps, "Don't touch me." She glances over at Sonny and says, "She's your type. Low and dirty. If you don't get to sleep with that slut Portlyn tonight, go for her."

"Tawni, that's enough," James says, his voice hard.

"Make me," she mocks, her face sneering at him.

Sonny thinks this woman looks like an angel, but her character is like the dark lord Satan himself.

When James glares at her, Tawni stands back and folds her arms across her chest in satisfaction. She turns to look at Sonny and says, "Those toilets are dirty. Do your job properly." Then she strides away, her expensive heels clip-clopping on the expensive marble floor. James shakes his head and follows her.

Sonny can't believe it. There, another slap in the face. Once she has freshened up and feels better, she returns to her seat.

"Feeling better?" Grace asks.

"Yes, thank you," she replies.

As the other three women make small talk while they wait for their food, Sonny is consumed with anger. She can't believe Chad lied to her. She can't believe she actually believed him. Oh, how he tormented and teased her. Then the picture of her half naked in front of him rushes back to her in full force. She blushes at the thought. He saw her breasts, touched her bare skin, and kissed her. She's furious thinking about it as she stuffs down her spaghetti Bolognese.

"Sonny?" Kate's voice echoes faintly in her head. "Are you all right?"

Sonny pauses. She has just realized that her plate is a mess of red sauce, meatballs, and spaghetti and that she is eating without manners.

She sighs. It's all that damn Chad's fault. She doesn't normally behave this way.

"I'm sorry. I'm just suddenly very hungry," she says apologetically, putting her fork down. "This is delicious."

Grace reaches out and pats her hand. "You'll need the energy for the long afternoon," she says, winking at her.

Sonny blinks. "Yes, that's true," she replies absentmindedly. She'll need all her strength to confront that lying son of a—"Don't swear, Sonny," she murmurs under her breath.

"What was that?" Stephanie asks, looking at her.

"Nothing," Sonny replies, and even manages a full grin.

"Eating lots is good, as long as you eat healthily. You are eating healthily, yes?" Grace asks.

"Yes, of course," Sonny replies, nodding her head.

Sonny grits her teeth as she glares at the meatballs. Blast you, Chad! I'm going to kill you when I see you. And blast that Portlyn! She's going to have a complete makeover, and that's that!

So that's how a real gay man behaves, Sonny thinks to herself as she watches Lawrence gently stroking her long hair and gives every single dark strand his undivided attention.

Dressed in a bright pink-and-white-striped shirt neatly tucked in the dark grey skinny jeans, he looks immaculate. Not to mention those crocodile skin shoes and that sleek bob hairstyle make him seem almost on the verge of being tipped over the fashionable scale.

Sonny notices that Lawrence behaves nothing like Chad. Lawrence is sweet-talking, his voice always high-pitched, and his hands are constantly moving in a wishy-washy fashion as he speaks.

Occasionally, those hands touch the man's backside whenever Lawrence happens to pass a particular male he fancies. Oh, yes! Lawrence—a sweet gay man who treats every woman like his best girlfriend—behaves nothing like Chad.

"Darling, how could you ruin your hair like that?" he says. "Simply not done, darling, simply not done."

Sonny, who is sitting on a high chair with a full-length mirror in front of her, wants to laugh at the situation she finds herself in. She is surrounded by beautiful, fashionably dressed people, Lawrence as the chief stylish, Lisa as a beauty therapist and makeup artist, and Mitch as a hairdresser. They are all examining her and touching her hair, face, and hands.

"Can you do it?" Kate asks finally from somewhere behind Lawrence which Sonny couldn't quite see.

"Of course I can do it," Lawrence says, hands on hips. "Are you questioning my ability, darling?"

Kate chuckles. "No, Lawrence, I'm not questioning your ability. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, right?"

Lawrence does a high-pitched laugh, his hand delicately waving in the air. "Of course, darling. Of course." Then he turns to Sonny. "Now then, I assume you've had this hair colour since forever?" Sonny nods.

"Ah. Boring colour, this. Doesn't suit your complexion at all, sweetie."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're going to change that."

Lawrence turns to Lisa. "Light brown, Lisa, with a hint of blonde. The cut? Layer! Lots and lots of layers. And some curls. Understand?"

Lisa nods.

Lawrence returns his attention to Sonny. "Now then, sweetie, your skin needs special care. It's so dry, and yet it's oily around your T-zone. I'm no dermatologist, but I can see that you need some help there." He does another high-pitched laugh as he turns to Grace, Kate, and Stephanie. "Luckily I have just the right person who'll be able to help."

The three women, all smiling, nod at him in acknowledgment.

Lawrence turns back to Sonny and touches her chin. "Sweetie," he says, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "You are one lucky gal. How could you hide yourself in there? Your eyes, your straight nose, your full lips. It's model material." He shakes his head. "I wouldn't mind trading my soul for that pair of kissable lips."

Kate chuckles. "Lawrence, you're supposed to be gay."

Lawrence turns to Kate and glares. "Darling, I am gay. I desperately want Sonny's lips because I want Chad to notice me. Speaking of which, is he here?"

"No, he is not," Kate replies. "A lunch appointment with Mr. Maddison."

"Is that so?" Lawrence comments. "Heard they are having a cocktail party tonight at the Maddison's Hotel. Speaking of which, better tell Amy to mess up Portlyn's makeup. What do you think? Never liked that woman."

Sonny laughs. She can't help herself. "Does she come here often?"

"Oh, yes, sweetie, all the time," Lawrence replies. He makes it sound as though the very thought of Portlyn coming is exhausting in itself. "Can't get enough of us, even when we mess up her hair." With his hands clasped together, Lawrence says, "I think I got it all sorted. Shall we begin, darling?"

And so begins Sonny's makeover. While she waits for her hair to colour, Lawrence makes her have her manicure and pedicure done. Once her hair is washed off, Lawrence drags her to a cozy, private room where her legs are waxed, her whole body exfoliated, massaged, and moisturized. She feels so good and so relaxed she almost falls asleep if not for the fact she needs to go to the toilet. At the corridor in one of the other private rooms, she overhears a conversation that bugs her.

"I heard she's Chad Cooper's girlfriend," a woman's voice says. A massage therapist?

"Chad's girlfriend?" another voice scoffs.

Sonny is sure this one belongs to Portlyn.

"She's not Chad's girlfriend. Besides, that girl has no backbone. What a total loser. If she's his girlfriend, she doesn't behave like one. By the way, have you seen her? She's so plain. Chad would never date a girl like her. I mean why would he go for her when he has someone like me? I'm rich, I'm hot, and I'm fun. What more does he want?"

The woman says, "That's not what I heard."

Sonny grits her teeth in disgust. She heard enough. That Portlyn is a bitch, and God how she wants to slap that woman.

So she doesn't behave like a girlfriend behaves, does she? "Well, we'll see about that," she mutters under her breath as she marches down the corridor, her head high.

Sonny is exhausted by the time Lawrence is finished with her. Now, she stands in front of the mirror and can hardly recognize herself. She is stunned, and by the looks of it, so is everyone. But not Lawrence because he has a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh, my God," Kate says in some kind of awe.

Sonny bites her lip. Yes, she still has on her skinny jeans and T-shirt, but she looks utterly different. Her complexion is glowing with health, her light brown hair with blond highlights is glossy and shining, her eyes are sparkling with vitality, and she feels different, too. She thinks the change on the outside has changed something inside her as well, her confidence.

Chad, eat your heart out!

She wonders if he'll be able to recognize her. The thought causes her to smile broadly. Yes, it's about time she takes control of this whole masquerade. Chad wants her to pretend to be his girlfriend, Portlyn wants her to be Chad's perfect girlfriend, and everyone expects her to be in love with Chad. Then so be it. She will be Chad's perfect girlfriend.

For the fifth time, Chad wonders how the girls' shopping trip went. He feels like such a jerk for leaving Sonny, but Portlyn and Beth were so insistent, dragging him out before he had the chance to see Sonny.

Lunch with Mr. Maddison, Portlyn, and Beth is excellent, and although there isn't much discussion about the property he's interested in because Beth and Portlyn pretty much take over the conversation, he quite enjoys it. When lunch is finished, Chad wants to leave straight away, but Portlyn insists he come up to the office on the top floor to look at the property's paper. It's an invitation he can't resist. Thus he finds himself in Mr. Maddison's office going through countless papers relating to the property, and by the end of the afternoon before he leaves, Mr. Maddison invites him to join a cocktail party he's hosting.

Chad knows refusing the powerful Maddison is simply not done, and he rushes home to change into something proper, secretly hoping to see Sonny.

No one is home except for Beth, who happily informs him everyone has an emergency meeting with the wedding planner. Feeling deflated, he goes upstairs and changes.

Not long afterward, Chad finds himself in one of the restaurants of the Maddison's Hotel with Portlyn once again, who is even sexier now dressed in her sleek beige, strapless gown.

"Sweetie, you simply must meet Mr. Weatherson," Portlyn says near his ear, giggling. "He's such a darling."

Chad knows Portlyn has had a bit too much to drink, and she has been giggling, clinging onto him, and touching him inappropriately.

"Perhaps another day, Portlyn," he says, scanning across the room at the elegantly dressed guests. Most of them are powerful businessmen from around the States, and with them their wives. Oddly enough, he finds it all boring and dry.

He's talking to Mr. Weatherson and his wife about his trip to Wisconsin and the things he has done there when he sees the two people he most wants to avoid. His heart misses a beat then thumps fast as he lapses into a sudden silence.

"And?" Mr. Weatherson prompts, waiting for him to continue.

"Ah, you young men simply love danger," Mrs. Weatherson says, shaking her head. "I couldn't do it, you know. Heights—"

"I never want to go to Wisconsin. Don't even know where it is," Portlyn slurs and starts laughing loudly. When she stops, she takes another sip of her champagne. Then she glances at Chad. "Darling? Is everything all right?"

Chad nods, clearly still gazing at the couple on the other side of the room. Portlyn curiously looks in that direction and sees Tawni and James.

"I had no idea Daddy invited them." Turning back to the Weathersons. "Excuse us."

They nod politely, and she leads Chad toward the couple.

Tawni is clearly uncomfortable when she sees them coming. She straightens up and folds her arms across her chest in a defensive manner.

"Tawni darling," Portlyn greets, her hands tighten about Chad's arm possessively.

"James," Chad says, his voice a polite mask.

"Chad," James replies, nodding his head stiffly.

Chad turns to Tawni. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you," she replies coldly.

"Who invited you?" Portlyn asks Tawni.

"Why, your father of course, dear Portlyn."

"Daddy should never invite the likes of you, darling," Portlyn replies politely, her tone suggesting otherwise.

The tension among the four people is thick, and Chad feels sick just being there. He wants to leave immediately. "You two have a good evening," he manages to say and then turns away.

Portlyn staggers. "Chad," she moans and then toddles after him.

"What a stupid woman," Tawni grits out, glaring after them.

"And very sexy," James murmurs, smiling to himself.

"Disgusting," Tawni says, shaking her head.

James turns to look at her. "You want him back, don't you?"

Tawni glares at him, clearly telling him it's none of his business.

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"So? Yes, I want him back. I'm only playing hard to get. He'll come back."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He'll come back. He loves me," Tawni says confidently.

"How do you know?"

"He's still hurting when he sees us together. I can see it in his eyes," she replies, staring off at Chad, who is now standing on the other side of the room.

"Are we still together?" James asks curiously.

"Yes and no."

"Do you ever love a man for who he is, Tawni? Or you love a man only because he's bloody rich?"

"I believe that is none of your business," she snaps.

"You only want him back because he's a billionaire," he snaps back.

"Better than you who's going bankrupt, right? And you'd better not gamble away all my money, too. I won't let you, you swine!" she hisses near his ear.

"Shut up," James growls.

"You know where you belong right now without me and Daddy? That's right, on the streets. And your bed partner is that cleaning girl at Buon Appetito."

"You've gone too far, Tawni," he swears, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Have I?"

James grits his teeth and stalks away. Tawni sips her wine, half smiling and half sneering. She knows he's going to see that bitch Portlyn again. But what the hell can she do? At first she was jealous and angry after she had found out James had been sleeping with other women, Portlyn included. After a while, however, she turned cold toward him and couldn't care less what he's doing. In fact, she broke up with him many times, but he kept crawling back. The fact is he'd be homeless without her. At least after the hot sex he has with Portlyn, he'd ask that woman for money to tide him over instead of coming to beg from her. She only gives him the bare minimum for his survival, of course. In their broken relationship, she's the one wearing the pants. To her, he's just an item, an accessory. And he's going to be useful for once for the plan she has to get Chad back.

Oh gosh! How she wants Chad back, and she can't believe she was so wrong about James. She thought he was such a good catch, making billions of dollars with his companies. Only it was all a lie. Those weren't his companies but somebody else's. In fact, he was only an employee and had stolen money to solve his gambling debt. How she wants Chad back. Chad was the perfect boyfriend. He could have been the perfect husband if only James didn't tempt her with his smooth words and good looks. And yes, she admits to herself, if not for the fact she cheated on him. But now, she vows, she'd get him back, no matter the obstacles or consequences.

"Come on," Portlyn says, dragging the reluctant Chad along the hotel corridor. "You're dragging your feet." She laughs.

Chad smiles politely as he follows her. Up on the top floor of the hotel, Portlyn unlocks the door of the penthouse with a swipe card. She leans back against the slightly ajar door and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Come on in. What would you like for a drink?" she asks huskily, her lips near his as she moves her body ever so close to his, an invitation no man ever resists.

Chad says, "It's late, Portlyn," and unwraps her arms from his neck.

"But don't you want to come in?" she asks, pouting her lips to full effect so he'd want to kiss her.

"No. You need your rest. Good night," he says and turns to go. He walks into the lift, and a few moments later, he's gone.

Portlyn growls and stomps her feet. Once she thinks she has gotten her frustration out of her system, she turns on her heels, shoves the door open, and slams it shut.

"You're not going very far with him, Portlyn," a male voice says.

Portlyn throws her clutch on the sofa and tiredly drops herself there.

She props her feet up. "Why does it have to be him, Daddy?"

"Now, you know very well why it has to be him. He has made more than a killing in these past years."

"He's so damn slow and tedious. I offered myself to him many times, but he hasn't even yet taken the hint. He wouldn't even kiss me just now." She sits up straight as a thought suddenly strikes her. "Do you think he's gay, Daddy? Maybe that's why he's not interested in having sex with me."

Mr. Maddison raises a brow at his daughter. "He's not gay, Portlyn. A man knows when another man is gay."

"Oh! Daddy, how much longer must we do this?"

"Until we can get all the money we can," Mr. Maddison replies. He sits down beside Portlyn and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, we need his money to tide us over. We need his money if we are going to survive in this world. You know very well we are about to go bankrupt."

"I know, Daddy," Portlyn mutters. "But it's just so boring. Chad doesn't want me. He's not interested in me."

"Ah, but that's what he wants you to think," Mr. Maddison says, touching the tip of her nose with his finger. "You're a beautiful girl. What man doesn't want you? Now, be a good girl and do as Daddy says. I heard Chad has a girlfriend, is that true?"

"Daddy!" Portlyn snaps. "That mousy girl is not Chad's girlfriend. I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"Then you'd better do something quick. Beth said Kate's hen's night is tomorrow night."

"Ah, yes. Kate's hen's night. I think I shall come along," Portlyn announces. "Beth will welcome me with both arms."

"And do what you must do," Mr. Maddison says. "Good night, sweetheart. Don't you let your old man down."

"I won't, Daddy," Portlyn replies meekly.

Mr. Maddison kisses her forehead and then leaves. Alone, Portlyn goes about showering and preparing herself for bed when the doorbell rings.

"At this hour?" she groans as she stomps toward the door. She pushes the intercom button and shouts, "Who is it?"

A male face appears in the small LCD screen on the wall to the left of the door. "It's me, darling."

Portlyn's face lights up immediately. "Oh, James!" she screams with excitement. "Come in. I'm so bored."

Once the door opens, Portlyn throws herself into James's arms and starts kissing him passionately.

"You missed me that much, huh?" James says once his lips are free.

"Yes. Yes," she says as she enthusiastically leads him to the bedroom.


	13. Sightseeing

**Thank you for the reviews. I like 1980's Sherlock more, old time radio (: and I don't think I can write good mysteries. There is always angst when money is in mind and not in the pockets. Withycool, thank you for the review and I am glad that you like the story but I have work coming up soon and sometimes I have to be in the places where is no internet connectivity at all. So, I want to finish up the story before my vacation ends (: Don't wanna leave ya'll hanging. **

**And the updates are fast only because we had written the stories long before for a local newspaper and for this story the lady is from Australia and the guy is from New York, that is the reason I have a few things mixed up. I have to edit them to a major extent though to match the character personalities. **

**Anyways, the next update will be late, maybe after two days. I am going out for some work, if possible I will update one chapter before going out but the chances for that are less. To make up for that, this chapter is longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance**

The day has been long and filled with unexpected events. Chad feels like a zombie as he drives home at three in the morning. At the same time, however, he feels exhilarated. With the window down and the fresh breeze on his face, he feels at peace. It's therapeutic, to say the least.

Once home, he quietly sneaks through the front door and tiptoes up the stairs to his bedroom. There, he slides in and quietly makes his way to the wardrobe in the dark. He feels like a damn thief in his own bedroom, but he can't take the chance of waking Sonny. She's probably tired after her shopping expedition with Kate and Stephanie. Knowing them, they've probably made Sonny try on every piece of clothing they could find for her.

He shuts the wardrobe door and switches on the light. Once he finds his pyjamas, he tiptoes to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later, he's back into the darkness of his bedroom. The idea of sleeping on that uncomfortable sofa yet again causes him to groan unpleasantly. Perhaps Sonny wouldn't mind him sleeping beside her on the bed. After all, she couldn't very well protest when she's asleep.

Mind made up, he goes to the large, luxurious bed and slides in between the sheets. He rests his head on the soft pillow and sighs with satisfaction. He spreads his arms out, hoping to touch the sleeping Sonny beside him. Only there's a cold, empty space. He frowns and spreads his hands out farther into the forbidden side.

He bolts up and switches on the bedside lamp. The room floods with dim, glowing light. The space on the bed beside him is empty. He glances around the room and sees a lump of a person cocooned under a mountain of blankets on the sofa with only a mop of dark hair visible.

Good Lord! Sonny has stolen his bed—twice! What does she want to prove? That she can comfortably sleep on the sofa and he can't?

In a flash, he's standing by the sofa, gazing down at her. She looks to be in a deep sleep though he can't see much of her except for her hair. Damn it. He doesn't want to disturb her, but he knows she'll be sore in the morning.

He bends down and slowly pulls the blanket away. Before he realizes what's happening, he swears under his breath—stunned at the sight he beholds before him.

Sonny is in deep sleep all right. She looks so peaceful and—dear God —so damn enticing he couldn't help but keep gawking at her. It's only a moment later that he realizes she's not wearing her pyjamas she usually wears. Tonight she wears a pink T-shirt and grey short shorts that show way too much of her slim, shapely legs.

Holy shit! He strokes his fingers through his thick hair. Is it just him and the fact that he's getting too tired, or does Sonny's skin look soft and smooth? And hell, yes, he wants to touch her, slowly running his fingers up her legs.

Perhaps he has been standing there ogling at her for too long because she suddenly shivers delicately, drawing herself in and turning over.

He bends low and scoops her into his arms. Her hair brushes against his nose as she turns her sleeping face toward his. The wonderful smell of spring dances around him. He brings his nose closer to her hair and inhales deeply. He sighs, loving the scent as he gazes at her face. Oh man! This is not happening. He wants to kiss those luscious lips.

Chad! the voice at the back of his head says, you're tired and you're hallucinating. Put Sonny to bed and then go to sleep.

He nods at that sound advice and turns on his heels. At that moment,

Sonny flutters her eyes open.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her voice soft and husky, like those hot babes in James Bond movies who are ready to seduce Bond. Only he knows too well Sonny is not trying to seduce him. Her next words confirm that.

"Put me down."

He stares at her. There's something different about Sonny. He also notices her lashes are long, thick, and dark. She opens up her eyes. He sucks in his breath, nearly choking on it.

"Well?" she queries. "Aren't you going to put me down?"

He clears his throat, still too stunned to register the fact that she has changed so dramatically.

"I'll put you down when we reach the bed," he says finally.

"My bed is that way," she corrects tiredly, pointing to the sofa.

"Your bed is there," he replies, nodding to the bed. "And don't argue with me. Go back to sleep."

"Bully!" she grumbles sleepily, her eyes closing and her fist weakly punching his chest.

"Ouch!" he chuckles, teasing her. Her punch feels like an itch to him. "Why did you do that?"

Sonny opens her eyes. "Cos I want to hurt you," she retorts.

"Why do you want to hurt me?"

Sonny wants to say—because you lied to me. Instead she says, "Put me down, Chad."

"All right." He gently puts her down on the bed. Sonny immediately rolls off and marches back toward the sofa. Chad swiftly catches her arm and swings her around.

"What?"

Chad blinks. He realizes her thick, bedroom-tangled hair looks different. The colour has changed. It's light brown with a hint of blond, and under the dim light, it's glossy. Her whole complexion looks healthy, fresh, and milky.

Shit! Sonny is beautiful, and he feels his gut churning with acid and his body shuddering with desire. She looks too damn sexy and tempting. She's about to give him a heart attack. No, maybe he had too much wine back at the party, and now he can't seem to concentrate or see things clearly. Yes, he is drunk. His brain must be playing tricks on him.

No kidding, Chad, the voice at the back of his head says. You hardly had more than two glasses of wine.

"Well?" Sonny prompts, frowning at him, folding her arms across her chest.

Chad shakes his head to clear his thought. "The bed is this way."

"I'm too tired to argue or fight with you now. We'll do it in the morning," she announces.

"It is morning, and we're not fighting," Chad says, moving closer.

"Yes, we kind of are," she replies, unfolding her arms impatiently, which draws Chad's attention to her chest. He realizes she's not wearing a bra underneath that thin T-shirt that says clearly "I'm No Angel" in big, bold letters. How ironic because looking at her now she damn well looks like an angel—a very sexy one at that.

"In what way?" he asks with his head cocked to one side, now studying her.

Sonny pulls her face. She wonders what they're doing, talking about nonsense when she knows they both are tired and in need of a lot of shut-eye. She thinks she should get away from him; otherwise, she'll probably start shouting at him about his lies.

She shrugs her shoulders and turns on her heels.

Chad doesn't know what comes over him. He should have just left it at that and let her return to her uncomfortable sofa and him back to his inviting soft bed. He, however, acts before he can think. He swiftly and smoothly gets off the bed and pulls Sonny into his arms.

"Ah!" Sonny gasps. She blinks, her sleepiness gone. She's now aware of his strength and warmth against her body, excitement bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

Chad runs his fingers through her hair, mesmerized by her new found beauty. Yes, her hair is soft and silky under his touch.

"Your pupils are dilated, Chad," she says, grinning, knowing he likes her new look.

"What?"

"Your pupils are dilated," she repeats.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We humans are like that. When we see what we like, our pupils dilate." She grins cheekily.

"Right," he responds, still at a loss as to what she's talking about. To be frank, he doesn't care. He just likes listening to the sound of her sweet, husky voice, inhaling her scent, and gazing at her pretty face he has the urge to kiss so badly.

Sonny cocks her head to one side. "Do you like what you see, Chad?"

That brings him up short. He stops stroking her hair and frowns. Is she implying something?

"May I ask you a question?" she starts.

"What?"

"Does touching a woman make you feel disgusted? I mean, like really gross you out?"

Chad blinks. "What?"

"I mean you're gay, right? Doesn't the thought of touching a woman gross you out?" she asks, her brows rising.

Holy Mother of God! He has forgotten the fact that he is supposed to be gay. And how the heck is he supposed to know whether gay men feel disgusted at the thought of touching women?

"Well," he begins, searching his tired brain for an answer. "I don't know about gay men—I mean other gay men, but I surely don't feel grossed out at the thought of touching women."

"So, um, touching me right now doesn't gross you out?"

Chad wants to laugh only he knows he shouldn't because she'd be suspicious and think he's a loon.

Heck, no! You feel just right in my arms, my sweet, he wants to say to her. But of course he doesn't.

"No, not at all."

"Really?" Sonny prompts. "Right." She nods and takes a step back, almost reluctantly. "Right then. Good night," she says and turns on her heels.

"Oh, no, you don't," he chuckles.

"What?" she says over her shoulder.

"The bed." He nods that way.

She raises her brows, challenging him. "And you'll sleep on the sofa?"

"Nope. I'll sleep on the bed with you."

"No," she replies simply.

"Yes," he says, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

She laughs. "Chad, I don't think so. It's not safe."

"What's not safe?"

"I told you before. I used to sleep on the sofa, so I'm comfortable with that."

"No. You'll sleep on the bed with me, missy."

"It's not safe," she says, frowning at him now, seriously pulling herself away from his tight grasp.

"Don't be silly. I'm gay. What could happen?" he says, laughing.

A lot could happen, Chad, she wants to shout at him. I know you're not gay.

Instead, she says, "Right. Nothing could happen of course. But still —"

Chad bends down, scoops her up, and marches to the bed. Before

Sonny knows it, she's on the bed and Chad is on top of her. She can't move away.

He chuckles. "If you run away, Sonny, I'm going to kiss you."

She laughs, her soft voice echoing in the room.

He smiles, loving her beautiful laugh.

"You? Kissing me?" she scoffs, her brows rising in doubt. Na-da!

There is no way Chad is going to kiss her. It's simply a threat because if he is going to kiss her, he'd blow his entire masquerade he has so cleverly built.

"Really?" she prompts, her head cocked to one side as she studies him. "I don't believe you. You're gay, mister, so behave like it." Then she shoves his rock-hard chest so he'll move away. He obediently shifts aside, freeing her.

Sonny sits up and gives him the look that says "I told you so."

"Wuss," she says, grinning, feeling quite satisfied she has won the argument. She lands her feet on the carpet and stands up, intending to head back to the sofa. In a flash, Chad catches her wrist, pulls her back on the bed, and rolls himself on top of her.

Sonny has no idea what has just happened. She can see Chad on top of her, grinning—the type she has never seen on his face before. She is suddenly alarmed. She feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Chad bring his hands up and cups her face. Slowly, he lowers his head to hers. Once his face is only inches from hers, their noses nearly touching, and his hot breath against hers, he says softly, "I'm no wuss, Sonny." Then he fastens his firm lips against her soft ones.

His kiss is not hard and demanding but soft and gentle. He deepens the kiss as his fingers dig deep into her hair and his tongue strokes along her half open, quivering lips.

Sonny is shocked into stillness. Her body is ablaze with small flickers of fireworks she didn't know existed. She feels as though she's floating on air, and the fireworks within her become more powerful—exploding into a myriad of colours.

She doesn't realize she's responding to his kiss as her hands come up to wrap around his neck. When she finally realizes she's kissing him back, Chad suddenly stops and pulls back, totally breathless.

Sonny doesn't know that she too is breathless and that her heart is pumping like mad, as though she has run a marathon.

With his face still practically touching hers, she can see his blue eyes that are—oh God—blazing with passion. She didn't understand the meaning of fire in the eyes until that moment. Yes, she can see fire in Chad's eyes—an intense, powerful blue flame that's alive. In reaction to that realization, her heart does a somersault, and her stomach knots in dread and excitement.

She covers her hands over her mouth because she can't believe what has just happened. Then, because she can't stand him staring at her so intensely like that, like he doesn't regret what he has just done one bit and that he'd be glad to do it again, she quickly turns over and gives her back to him.

Chad moves over so that his lips are near her ear, his hand touching her bare arm. She can feel the heat there, burning on her skin and sending her head reeling.

"Don't you dare sneak away, or I'll do it again," he whispers.

Sonny shivers, both at the thought of that possibility and at the fact that she can feel his warm breath against her skin, her senses tingling.

"I won't run," she whispers, her voice quivering. Then she shoves him back. Chad obliges at her need for space. "Stupid man," she mutters under her breath and quickly pulls the blanket up and over her head, hiding from him.

Chad lies back on his side. Then he switches off the light, grinning from ear to ear. Damn, he just kissed Sonny, and he doesn't care one bit if that behaviour is not that of a gay man and that she might be suspicious. He can't wait to do it again, quite soon.

WISCONSIN

Mary St. Clair throws her Louis Vuitton handbag onto the leather sofa and growls in frustration. Her legs hurt like a bitch because she has been standing and running around the wards in heels all day.

God, how she hates her job! She thought becoming a doctor was the best career move ever. After all, it's one of the highest, most well regarded jobs in the world. But now, however, she finds she can't stand the thought of walking into the hospital building itself. She hates sick, old people smell. She knows she'll have to quit this and do something else. She thinks that right now would be a good time for a boyfriend to come along and comfort her. Suddenly, the image of Chad Cooper, handsome man, pops up in her head. She still can't believe he left her stranded that Saturday night. She expected to spend all night with him in her luxurious apartment her dad had bought for her for her twenty-first birthday.

She must talk to Peter and see whether she can contact Chad through him. Then a thought strikes her. Of course, Peter and Chad are friends. That means Chad would be in Peter's Facebook friends list.

A bubble of excitement bursts up within her. She giggles and rushes over to her laptop sitting on the desk near the window. She switches it on, and a few minutes later, she's browsing through Peter's friends list on Facebook. Sure enough, Chad Cooper is there. She goes into his profile page and starts browsing. She thinks he looks hot in all of his pictures. She giggles. Chad Cooper. Oh, how she wants him.

She goes to his bio page, and her heart skips a beat.

"Holy shit!" she swears under her breath. She glares harder and grits her teeth, her hands shaking. "What the!"

There, his relationship status says, "In a Relationship with Sonny Monroe."

Sonny Monroe? Surely not the Sonny Monroe she knows from high school?

Her hands shaking, she drags the mouse to click on the name

"Sonny Monroe." Then Sonny's Facebook page appears.

"Oh my God! How can that be possible?" Mary wants to scream at the unfairness of life and throw the laptop against the wall. She thrusts the seat back and races to pick up the cell phone. She dials Peter's number and impatiently waits.

A few seconds later, Peter's voice comes through, "Hey, Pete here."

Mary takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She knows it's not a good thing to be speaking to Peter when her emotions are in danger of an eruption. She says, almost calmly, "Pete, it's me."

"Mary?"

"Yeah. Pete, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what's that?"

She sighs. "Chad."

A pause. "Yeah, what about him?"

Mary grits her teeth, her heart pounding hard within her chest. "I don't believe it! I can't believe it! I won't believe it!"

"Wait, what don't you believe, Mary?"

She swallows, tears brewing in her eyes. "Chad. He's in a relationship with Al—Sonny—Sonny?"

A laugh. "Oh that. Hm. Yeah. How did you know?"

"How?" She strokes her fingers through her brown hair in frustration.

"Yeah. How?"

Mary wants to scream her head off. "Facebook."

"Ah. Of course. Anyway, they met and fell in love."

Mary wants to snort at that. Hot Chad? Falling in love with the mousy and ugly Sonny? Impossible! Chad couldn't be that stupid or blind. There has to be an explanation. It couldn't be true. There must be something. "So it's true?"

"Yeah. Is that all you want to ask me about?"

Mary pauses. Then "Yeah," she grits out. "Good night, Pete, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night."

Mary angrily throws the cell phone on the bed. She growls and heaves. She simply can't believe it. No, no, no. There must be something. It can't be true.

Chad wakes up feeling refreshed and alert. Despite the late night, he manages to get a good sleep. He sighs with satisfaction as he stares up at the ornate ceiling. Then everything that happened the day before flashes back. The thought of Sonny causes him to grin from ear to ear. He glances to his left. He sees her still sound asleep. Oh, damn! He sucks in his breath. So last night wasn't a dream after all. He didn't imagine her milky skin, glossy hair, and luscious lips. She is beautiful like a goddess in those Victorian paintings that even a monk is tempted by.

She groans and stretches a little as he holds his breath, wondering if she's going to wake up and see him ogling at her, thinking about her in such an ungodly manner. Oh, yeah, he's thinking about her full lips, thinking about licking his tongue along the soft flesh.

Damn it, Chad, the voice at the back of his head snaps. You shouldn't be thinking about Sonny that way. She's so pure and innocent, and she'd die of shock if she knew you're thinking about her in such a way. She doesn't open her eyes or show any sign of waking up. He sighs with relief. She moves to him and snuggles against him, her head now on his arm, her face resting against his chest, and her hand resting on his stomach. Not to mention the fact that one of her legs is resting on the top of his. He grins and strokes his fingers through her long hair. At that moment, he feels content. He closes his eyes, moves his face closer to hers so his nose is touching her hair, and he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes up again, Sonny is watching him, her eyes large and curious as she studies him.

He grins and says warmly, "Morning."

"Sorry," she says, "I don't know how I ended up here." She makes a motion to move away from his arm. He stops her and gently draws her back.

"Aren't you sore?" she asks.

"Nope," he lies even though his arm is numb. He, however, doesn't mind one bit. "So did you have a good sleep?"

Sonny nods as she gazes up at him. She has to agree it has been comfortable sharing a bed with Chad. Now, however, it's time for revenge. The only problem is she wonders if she has the willpower and the confidence to go through with it. She has never done anything this reckless before. In fact, she never thought she'd come up with such an idea. It's extraordinary and very unlike her, to say the least.

After the makeover, however, she knows she is now comfortable in her own body and is quite confident that she will be able to go through with her plan. Her hand, after all, has been forced. She has no other choice. Revenge is so sweet.

Chad touches her nose. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing," she replies, a delightful twinkle in her eyes. Suddenly a fluttery sensation erupts within her. She sits up, trying to calm herself down. "I'll go and shower now," she says and quickly rolls off the bed before Chad can pull her back.

"Don't be too long," he says lazily.

She glances at him. He looks almost like a puppy wanting to be petted. She shrugs her slender shoulders as if she doesn't care and strolls to the bathroom, making sure she swings her hips just a little like those supermodels do on the runway. He'd surely appreciate that.

Chad surely does appreciate that as he watches her until she shuts the bathroom door. He sighs and rests back on the piles of pillows, gazing out the window at the lovely sunshine outside.

In the shower, Sonny makes sure she scrubs herself well until her skin is glowing. Afterwards, she goes about moisturizing herself and doing her makeup as she was taught by Lisa, the beauty therapist, so she'll look naturally beautiful.

"You can do this," she says as she stares at herself in the mirror.

Two can play at this game. The tables have to be turned. She nods her head with a determined look on her face. With only a thin towel wrapped around her slim body, her hair slightly wet, and her milky skin soft and glowing, she heads out the door. She makes sure Chad notices her before she heads toward the walk-in wardrobe.

Chad sits up, his interest piqued as he watches her finding her clothing in the big wardrobe. He wonders if seeing Sonny every day and him pretending to be gay is a good idea after all. He also wonders how long he'll be able to last not exposing the truth, that he is not gay, that he is attracted to her, and that he can't stand not touching her.

"Chad?" he hears her soft voice, so smooth and sweet like melted chocolate that it makes him flare with desire. Shit! He needs coffee. He needs to clear his head.

He clears his throat. Hoping he doesn't sound like a wolf in heat, he responds, "Yeah?"

"I need help. I don't know which dress I should wear."

"Yeah. Sure," he says, shaking his head. Sonny? Having a dilemma of choosing a dress to wear for the day? Surely not!

"I'm sorry. I mean Kate and Stephanie bought me lots of dresses.

They said they wanted to see me in them. I feel like I'd let them down if I don't wear them."

"Understandable," he says. "Why don't you show them to me?" He swings his feet to the floor as he gets up.

"Yeah," she says and out she comes.

Chad nearly has a heart attack. Right in front of him, with nothing on but her cute pink, lacy undies and bra stands Sonny.

Holy Mother of God! Chad feels the breath knocked out of him. He tries to calm himself down and not make a scene. Only it's hard because Sonny looks like a Victoria's Secret model who at that moment is showing their new season's underwear collection. She's all so sexy and hot that Chad can't help but keep ogling at her and wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her. And do so much more.

"Well?" she asks, with an eyebrow rising. "Which one?"

Chad blinks. What the heck is she talking about? Oh right! The dresses, which are in her hands, one on either side of her.

Honest to God, he does try to concentrate on the dresses, but it's impossible because Sonny is too damn tempting.

"Which one?" she asks again.

"I'm not sure. Try them both on and see," he suggests, at a loss because all he notices is her milky soft skin and her shapely body that could make her a model—a lingerie model—if only she was a little taller.

"Okay," she says, smiling. "Here." She hands one for him to hold on to. Chad absentmindedly takes it and continues watching her.

Sonny is nervous. Oh, God! She thinks he looks as though he's about to eat her whole. For what other reason would he stare at her so intensely? Like she's his delicious dessert?

Stay calm, Sonny, the voice at the back of her head says. Be confident. Show him. After all, you want him to suffer, don't you?

Besides, he wouldn't be able to touch her because he's supposed to be gay.

She slowly pulls the light blue off-the-shoulder dress down her body, the light material touching and caressing her skin. After tying the string at her waist, she says, "Well?"

Silence. Blue eyes staring intensely.

"Well?" she repeats, a little nervous this time.

"What? Oh." Chad has to admit she looks amazing in it. "It looks good," he says, wondering when the heck she asked him that question.

"Yeah, I like it, too," she says, her hands smoothing the fabric about her waist.

Chad finds himself jealous of her hands.

"Let me try the other one," she says, undoing the string.

Chad has a mental picture of what he would like to do to her next.

After she has slowly taken that dress off, he'd like to pull her into his arms and start kissing her and then—

"I'll have to take my bra off to wear that one," she says almost absentmindedly.

"Huh?" He jolts, wondering if she is going to take her bra off and get dressed right there in front of him.

Oh, yes, sweetheart, do that.

Sonny bends low toward him so that her face is inches from his. He glances down and sees her creamy cleavage parading enticingly before his eyes. She grabs the dress from his hand, stands up, turns on her heels, and strolls back to the walk-in wardrobe.

Damn! She's not going to take her bra off in front of him after all.

He pouts mentally.

A moment later when she returns, his eyes widen in delight. The printed sweetheart corset dress fits her perfectly, showing off her slim body, shapely legs, and not to mention those gorgeous breasts. Holy shit! It's only morning, and he's already excited. This is going to be hard, in more ways than one.

All right, Chad, he tells himself, Sonny will be gone soon. Only a week more to go, and then she'd be gone, back to good old Wisconsin.

The thought of her leaving, however, doesn't sit well with him. He realizes that he has become attached to her, that he likes her company, that he might have more feelings for her than he previously thought, and—oh shit—that he might be falling in love with her after all.

Sonny puts her hands on her hips and shows off the garment like a model would at the end of a runway. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks great," he says, a tight feeling in his chest. Oh, God, he wants to pull her into his arms and kiss her and then tell her he loves her. But he can't because he's supposed to be bloody gay.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asks, concern showing in her soft voice.

She comes to stand right in front of him and strokes her fingers through his blond hair. "Are you worried about your sister's wedding?"

He looks up at her and thinks—No, sweetheart, I'm worried what's going to happen to me when you're gone.

"It's okay," she says sweetly, sitting beside him. "Everything is going to be all right."

Chad doesn't know what has come over him. It just feels right that he pulls her onto his lap. She obediently obliges and wraps her arms around his muscular neck. Then Chad snuggles his face against the side of her neck and slowly starts kissing her.

Sonny sucks in her breath from the excitement erupting within her.

She tightens her arms around his neck and groans. His lips against her skin are so hot and sweet. She doesn't want it to end, but she knows it must. She only wants him to want her, break down, and confess to her that he's not gay and that he might be in love with her. It doesn't seem to be going that way, however, and she doesn't want to get hurt in the process.

She pulls back. "I'm hungry," she announces. "Can we go down and have our breakfast now?"

Chad blinks. He is still so lost in his own emotions and his want for her that it takes him a few seconds to register what she said.

"Of course," he replies, trying to regain his composure. "You go down first. I need a shower."

"Okay," she says, getting off his lap.

He doesn't feel like letting her go. He feels as though she's leaving him forever. His gut twists with dread.

He watches her giving him a lovely smile before she shuts the door.

"Oh, Chad, what have you gotten yourself into?" he mutters under his breath as he gets up and heads into the bathroom. After showering and dressing himself in a pair of Calvin Klein jeans and a T-shirt, he heads down the stairs. He hears loud voices as he opens the dining room door. He sees his father earnestly talking to Sam, his future brother-in law, who can't seem to keep his hands away from Kate. Sonny is sitting beside Grace on the far side of the dining table, having breakfast. They are chatting away like old friends. How odd that he feels good they get along so well.

"Chad," Sam greets loudly. "How are you? Long time, no see, man."

"Hey, Sam," Chad greets, smiling as he strolls into the room. He glances at Sonny, who is watching him with her brows raised.

"Good to see you," Sam says.

"How was business in Hawaii?" Chad asks.

"All sorted. Now its holiday time," Sam chuckles. He looks at

Kate and winks at her, a promise in his eyes.

"Good. Hey, have you met my girlfriend Sonny?"

Sonny feels her heart miss a beat. Oh, God! Chad has just told Sam that she is his girlfriend—in a sincere, warm tone.

"Yeah, Kate introduced us," Sam says. "Good choice, man." He winks knowingly.

Chad laughs. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"Just me and my lovely bride today," Sam says. "What about you?"

"Nothing planned," Chad replies sheepishly.

Sonny picks up her cup of tea and sips, disappointment building up in her stomach. So there'd be no chance of her ever seeing L.A. while she's here after all. She might as well go back to bed.

They chat for a while longer, and then Sam ushers Chad to one side once he has the chance.

"Hey, mind if you do me a favour?" he asks.

"Yeah," Chad replies.

"I promised to spend time with Kate today. I mean I really missed her, bro. If you don't mind, would you go to Tiffany's to get our wedding rings for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Today?"

"Yeah. The payment is taken care of. Just need to fetch them. Mind you, it's a surprise for Kate. She hasn't seen them."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, man," Sam says, patting Chad's back.

With the deal done, Sam whisks Kate away, and Chad goes about having his slips back into the bedroom. She leans against the closed door and sighs. She sees the Blackberry Chad gave her on the bedside table, grabs it, and starts dialling her home numbers. After a few rings, it is picked up by her mom.

"Hello? Connie speaking."

"Hey, Mom." Sonny tightens the phone in her hand near her ear. The sound of her mother's voice causes a knot in the pit of her stomach. Gosh, how she misses her family.

"Sweetheart, how's things? The conference is not tiring you out? I know how much you don't like traveling and especially going to another state."

"I'm good, Mom; how's Dad and everyone else?"

"Everyone here is good. Oh, sweetheart, we miss you so much, and it has only been four days."

"I know. I miss you all too."

In the distance, Sonny can hear Emma's voice shouting, "Mom? Is that Sonny? Hey, Sonny, have you been shopping for my presents yet?

Remember, I want gifts. And have you been sightseeing at all yet?" Sonny shakes her head. She wants to laugh. Emma will always be Emma.

Sightseeing? She has been wanting to go sightseeing since the day she arrived, but so far that handsome fake boyfriend of hers has yet to take her as far out as the street in front of the house.

"Don't mind her," Sonny hears her mom say. "You know how your sister is."

Sonny laughs. "Yeah. Mum? I love you. I have to go now."

"Oh. Of course, sweetheart. We'll talk later. And see you again soon."

"Yeah, bye now," she says and hangs up. After placing the

Blackberry back on the bedside table, she ambles to the balcony.

Looking down at the immaculate garden below, she sees Sam and Kate kissing passionately near the water feature. A moment later, they reluctantly part and hop into the red Ferrari. Sonny feels an odd tug at her heart as the car moves away to the gate. No doubt they'll be having a wonderful time together.

Ugh! What's wrong with you, Sonny? She asks herself. She's not usually a jealous person, but—

Heck! She is envious of Kate for finding the right man who loves her. But she is also happy for Kate because the woman deserves it.

Once the car disappears from sight, she turns on her heels and goes back to the bedroom. It's such a lovely day. She can't believe she's wasting it here in the bedroom, half sulking.

She collapses on the bed and groans. Here she is, dressed in a sexy dress and hoping the damn man would take notice of her new look. But what does she get? Nothing. Not even an invitation to go out for a short walk. Oh, yeah! No plan for the day? What the heck do you plan to do for the whole day, Chad?

The next moment she feels somebody sitting on the bed. She widens her eyes, her heart beating faster. Then she feels the warmth of a body near her and a hand touching her hair. Then a voice says near her ear, "Still tired, huh?"

Sonny turns. Her face nearly collides with Chad's. She sees him grinning, his eyes a sky-blue colour as he gazes down at her.

"I'm not that tired. Just nothing to do so—"

"Well, then. Would you like to come on an errand with me?"

"Errand?"

"I have something I have to get. How about it, partner? We have a mission. It's important."

Sonny smiles, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Um. Yeah. Sure.

Why not."

"Good," he says. "Come along then." He pulls her up by the hands and leads her to the door.

"Wait," Sonny chuckles. "Not so fast. I need my shoes and bag."

"All right. Hurry, hurry," he says, letting her hands go.

Sonny rushes into the wardrobe and grabs a pair of Louboutin peeptoe pumps and her new Gucci handbag. Chad grabs her wrist impatiently the moment she is back and leads her to the stairs. His action is so quick that she drops her shoes. She pulls him back and says, "My shoes."

She bends down and picks them up as Chad shakes his head. Once she has gotten control of her shoes, he scoops her into his arms.

"Oh," Sonny gasps. "I can walk, you know."

"Yes, I know you can," he chuckles, rushing down the stairs carrying her.

Outside, he drops her into the front seat of his BMW convertible. "Comfortable?"

"Very much, thank you."

"Good," he says. He gets in and starts the engine.

Sonny feels exhilarated sitting beside Chad with the sun warm on her skin and the breeze dancing about her face and playing with her hair. She pulls out her Christian Dior sunglasses and puts them on.

"What do you think?" she asks, turning to him.

"Beautiful," he replies, smiling.

"It is, aye?" she says. "Quite expensive, too."

Chad laughs. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that he was referring to her and not the sunglasses.

Sonny can't contain her excitement as the car cruises along the busy streets of L.A. She enjoys the scenery tremendously, marvelling at the things she finds fascinating. She can't believe L.A. is so crowded. The buildings are sky high, the footpaths crammed with people, and the roads jammed with cars. The pollution is probably up there as well, she is sure.

Chad slows the car down and parks in front of a tall building famous for its jewelry.

"Are we here?"

He nods as he gets out.

"That was quick," she comments and gets out as well, her eyes still wide at her surroundings like a child lost in wonderland.

Chad comes to take her hand as he locks the car. Sonny grins as she walks beside him. In that instant, she feels as though she's his real girlfriend.

As they head toward the building, she takes her sunglasses off and reads the sign on the front door of the building. It says: Tiffany & Co.

Sonny's jaw drops. "Oh, my God! It's Tiffany, like in the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's with Audrey Hepburn."

"Yes, it is," he says, leading the excited and stunned Sonny by the hand into the store.

At the grand entrance, a well-built man in a polished black suit opens the door for them, nodding a polite welcome as they come through. Sonny bites her lip with anticipation as her large eyes wander around inside the huge store. She takes in the chic, glamorous décor.

She notes the jewelry on display. Her breath is taken away. What a fabulous place to see for her first sightseeing.

A pretty blond sales consultant in a sleek suit of red and black comes to them. "May I be of assistance?" she asks pleasantly, with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm here to pick up a package," Chad says.

"Of course, sir. Would you please follow me? We need to get some details."

Chad glances at Sonny, who nods at him that she'll be all right alone. Once the sales consultant and Chad are gone, Sonny wanders around, admiring the iconic jewelry store that is for the rich, the powerful, and the famous. She simply can't believe she is there. She feels like a million dollars. After he gives the sales consultant the details, Chad returns to the main lounge and sits on the leather sofa. He crosses his legs and rests one arm over the back, wondering where Sonny has gone off to. He scans around the place, pausing here and there to admire the jewelry. Long ago, before he found out about Tawni and James, he had wanted to buy an engagement ring from Tiffany for Tawni. But the thought of it now only brings a painful jab about his chest that has nothing to do with his health, and he dismisses it immediately.

He notices four pretty chicks admiring the emerald necklaces, glancing his way, showing him with their body language that they are available. He dismisses them and turns to his left. He sees Sonny, wide eyed and grinning from ear to ear, as she stares at a particular piece of jewelry.

"Sorry about the wait, sir," the sales consultant says. She hands him a light blue bag that has the Tiffany & Co brand.

Chad takes the bag. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir. We hope to see you again."

Chad nods politely and thinks—not in a million years.

"She's a fine piece."

Chad sees the woman nodding toward Sonny.

"She is," he comments.

"Congratulations, sir. The best of luck from us, and enjoy your honeymoon."

Chad blinks. He smiles after he realizes her meaning. She nods and leaves.

He comes to stand behind Sonny, curious at what has snatched her interest so completely. In the showcase glass, he sees a princess cut diamond ring encased in a platinum band. Whoa! What a piece.

"All sorted," he whispers into her ear softly.

Sonny jumps. She turns and glances up at him. "Hi," she greets, smiling, and her eyes are shining with adoration. "Look at that one. It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he agrees, his eyes on her.

Sonny licks her lips. "I've never worn a ring before."

"Yeah? Then try it on."

"Huh? Don't be silly," she scoffs, waving her hand at him.

"Excuse me," Chad calls for a sales assistant behind the counter who has been watching them. She nods and comes around to them.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

"That one," Chad says, nodding to the ring.

"Chad!" Sonny hisses.

"Ah. Excellent choice, sir," the sales assistant comments.

Chad ignores Sonny's frown as he watches the woman insert a key into the lock and open the glass door.

"It's a Lucida princess cut diamond ring set in platinum," the woman says as she gently picks up the case containing the ring.

Chad picks up the piece of jewelry and examines it in his fingers.

He grabs Sonny's left hand and slides it onto her ring finger.

"Wow," Sonny exclaims. She moves her hand this way and that so that the diamond catches the light and sparkles. "It's beautiful."

"It's a perfect engagement ring," the sales assistant says.

"Oh," Sonny gasps, surprised. This is an engagement ring? Gosh!

How embarrassing. "Um, thank you." She quickly takes it off. The sales consultant carefully sets the ring back in its case, then puts that back into the secure glass box.

"Thank you," Chad says to the woman. The sales assistant nods and returns to her position behind the counter.

Chad leads Sonny to the door, holding her hand in his.

"Is that all?" she asks.

He senses disappointment in her voice, and he knows she wants to see more of L.A.

"Yeah," he replies with a secret smile. "That's all."

"Oh. Okay."

Across the huge store on the other side is Stephanie, with bags of Tiffany and Co. in her hands. She watches with interest as Chad and Sonny head toward the exit. Her eyes zero in on the Tiffany and Co. bag in Chad's hand. A bubble of excitement erupts within her. It must be an engagement ring. After all, she glimpsed Chad put a diamond ring on Sonny's finger—the one of a kind that is on show in the main glass case in the middle of the lobby, the one that everyone admires but can't afford to buy. She can't wait to spread the good news.

Sonny slides into the passenger seat, clicks on her seat belt, and puts on her sunglasses. Chad can't help but admire the way she handles herself—with such elegance and innocence. She looks as though she belongs there, as a part of his world, but at the same time she looks vulnerable and lost. She's very contradictory in his mind, but desirable.

"Back home then, I suppose," she says absentmindedly.

Back home? Chad is surprised at her choice of words. Does that mean his home is now her home?

"What?" she asks when she sees that he is looking at her oddly.

"Nothing," he replies, starting the engine. He steers the car around and into the thick traffic.

Sonny relaxes, thoroughly enjoying the sun. A moment later she asks, "So what was it?"

"Hmm?" Chad glances at his blind spot and switches lanes.

She grins. "What did you get? Your errand."

"Oh. Right. In the bag," he says, nodding to the back seat. "Have a look."

"Sure. Don't mind me." She leans over and reaches for the blue bag.

She places it on her lap and takes out two small velvet boxes that have the initial Tiffany & Co. "Ooh," she makes a sound as she opens one.

The gold wedding band shines against the glistening sunlight.

"Whoa," she gasps. "It's Kate's wedding ring?"

Chad nods.

"Nice." She turns the box about so that she can inspect it from all sides without having to take the ring out. She doesn't want to dirty it.

Chad laughs. "Do you want one?"

Sonny glances at him. "Who doesn't? That is, when I find the right man, of course."

Chad is curious. The right man, huh? He wonders what type of man is her "right man." He has no doubt that she probably has a list of criteria.

"Just curious, what's your ideal man? That perfect man you are looking for?" he asks casually.

Sonny shuts the box and places it back into the bag. "I suppose every girl has her ideal man. Mine is tall but not too tall. Your height is good."

Chad grins at her comment.

"He has to be kind. Don't care who he is or where he's from. I mean nationality-wise. Not sure about his career, though. But I'd love to have a doctor as a husband," she says, smiling at him, nudging her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" he asks, a hint of disapproval in his voice. "A doctor?"

"Because I'm a scientist. They kind of go together, don't you think?"

"No. Does it matter that he has to be a doctor?" He glances at her.

Sonny pouts her lips. "No, I suppose not." She shrugs.

"Besides, aren't doctors supposed to be so busy that they won't have time for you?"

"I think that depends," she comments, starting to feel quite uncomfortable chatting about her "ideal" man. If he asks her enough questions he'd know who her ideal man is, the man she wants in her life, which is him. That's why she told him a doctor instead of an actor.

"Let's talk about something else," she suggests.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Huh?" she glances at him.

"What type of food do you want to eat?"

"Are we going out to eat?"

"Yes."

She sighs, a happy feeling bubbling up within her. "And I get to choose the place?"

"Yes."

"Cool." She chuckles. "What about a steak house?"

Chad raises a brow at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I love steak."

"All right." Then he adds, "After I've taken you for a cruise around town."

Sonny can't believe what she's hearing. She turns to him and grins, her eyes large and puppy like. "Really?"

Chad chuckles. "Unless you have something else planned."

"Oh, no," she replies quickly. "Nothing planned."

"Good," he says, speeding up. "Taken care of then."

After that, everything is a delightful blur to Sonny as she takes in the sights of L.A. as Chad guides her around, holding her hand and showing her things.

When she is exhausted from the heat and from learning and seeing new things, he takes her for a late lunch.

The BMW comes to a screeching halt in front of The Steak House restaurant. Chad gets out and rushes over to open the door for her.

Sonny laughs. "You don't have to do that."

"Ah, but I have to. I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah. Right," she scoffs. She feels like reminding him that he is supposed to be gay, but she doesn't have the heart to do so because he looks so pleased with himself. And he is so damn handsome she can't take her eyes off him. She wonders if he knows that he is good-looking and that lots of women would fall for him if he were to lead them on.

The restaurant is busy and packed with customers. Most of the seats are taken, though Sonny can't help but admire the fact that everything is running smoothly. A waiter shows them to their table, which is situated near the window that overlooks Central Park. He even pulls out a chair for Sonny, and she thanks him politely. Then he pours them each a glass of water and then shows them the menu.

"Would you like some wine today?" he asks.

Chad glances down the wine list and chooses one. The waiter jots that down and then leaves, telling them that he'd be back in a few moments.

"Wow. I don't know what to have," Sonny comments, biting her lip as she scans through the menu.

"I thought you wanted steak. Just go for a steak," Chad suggests, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, I want steak. All right, I'll go for the steak." Decision made, she shuts the menu.

The waiter reappears with the wine. He expertly pours a bit into a glass for Chad to taste. Chad nods his approval and then the waiter pours more into his glass.

He turns to Sonny and pours some into her glass.

"Oh. Thank you," she says to him, smiling.

"You're welcome," he replies and then leaves them after he has taken their order.

Once they are alone again, Sonny says, "I like this place." She scans around and notes that everyone in here dressed up real nice. At the door, she sees two people come in. It's them—the blond-haired woman and the handsome man she met at the restaurant that she went to with Kate and others. She hopes they won't see her and Chad. She hopes like hell they won't recognize her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but all our tables are taken. If you both could please wait a moment," one of the waiters says to them.

The blonde mutters something under her breath and folds her arms across her chest in irritation. Then her eyes meet Sonny's.

Sonny is sure she can see the hazel eyes narrowing as if there's a sense of recognition. She quickly looks away, pretending she hasn't noticed the woman. She is not pleased when the blonde heads toward their table.

The blonde stops right in front of them. She glances at Sonny and then turns to Chad, smiling pleasantly as if they are old friends.

"Chad, darling," she says brightly.

Sonny widens her eyes in shock. The blonde knows Chad? Oh my God! What a small world this is.

She watches Chad, who looks at the blonde with a cold, masked face.

"Tawni."

That's when Sonny feels the butterflies in her stomach. Her heart flutters as she realizes that Chad is tense. She can see his hands are gripping into a fist and that his chest is heaving heavily.

So this is Tawni? Chad's ex-girlfriend? The sense of realization settles in her, and Sonny feels sick in the stomach.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night? You didn't stay too late with Portlyn, did you?" Tawni asks.

Chad ignores her questions and fires one of his own. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch, of course, darling," Tawni replies sweetly.

"Tawni, we're getting our table," the man says behind her. He comes to a stop when he sees Chad. "Well, well, well. L.A. is certainly a small place."

"It is, isn't it?" Chad replies sarcastically. "How are you, James?

Have you managed to bankrupt another company yet?"

James grits his teeth. "That's none of your business, Chad," he sneers.

"Oh. Sorry for asking. Don't you have your own table to go to?" Tawni grits her teeth at his comment.

Sonny can feel the woman glancing at her. There's a sense of curiosity and jealousy in her eyes.

"My girlfriend, Sonny Monroe," Chad says, his arm around Sonny's shoulders.

"Your what?" Tawni shouts in shock. "This cleaner—this slut is your girlfriend?"

Chad's eyes become dark and cold, and his face turns rigid. Sonny has never seen him looking so ruthless and dangerous before, and the image sets her pulse racing. She has to admit that he looks damn hot.

Sonny turns her attention to Tawni Taylor. What an arrogant bitch this woman is. The woman thought that she, Sonny, was a cleaner and treated her so horribly that Sonny is not prepared for it to happen again. This time she'll stand up for herself. It's a free country, after all.

Sonny smiles pleasantly and coldly as she stands up, her eyes on the other woman. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever told you that I'm a cleaner or that I am a slut." Moving her face closer to Tawni, she adds,

"And I don't cheat on my boyfriend either." She folds her arms in satisfaction, her brows rising just a bit.

Sonny glances at Chad. She hopes she hasn't gone too far. She sighs with relief when she sees that he doesn't look angry. In fact, as she gazes into his eyes, she realizes that there's a glint of pride. She grins as he reaches his hand out and touches her, like a boyfriend would to his girlfriend, to show her that he supports her, cares for her, and loves her.

Tawni's face burns with humiliation. Sonny thinks the woman must want to murder her right now. But she can't, of course, and James starts to beg her to leave.

"I'm not leaving, not yet," Tawni hisses as they go to the table that is offered to them.

Sonny watches as they take their seats. James looks as though he wishes they were somewhere else, and Tawni looks stiff and angry. At that moment, an idea pops into her head. She sees her chance and moves her chair so that she and Chad sit side by side, like a loving couple. She whispers softly into his ear, "Sorry about that. I thought I was a bit too forward."

Chad chuckles. "I see the little bird has finally flown out of its nest."

She cocks her head to one side. She flutters her long lashes a few times in confusion and asks, "What does that mean?"

"Just that," he says, gently tucking some hair back behind her ear.

He wonders if she knows her lashes are long and that the innocent fluttering affects him.

Sonny feels a fluster of warm sensations melting through her. Chad moves his lips to her ear and says softly, "I'm sorry you had to meet them here."

His warm breath tickles her sense. She giggles and snuggles her face against his neck. Once she manages to settle herself down, she asks, "Who are they?" She is pretending ignorance, of course.

"Nobody you should know. Ah. Here's our food."

They make the most of their meals, both in the delicious food itself and in putting on a good show for their unwelcome guests who are sitting at the table across from them. Sonny knows without question she has to make Tawni know her place, that she is no longer Chad's girlfriend and that Sonny now is. She knows she must act as the perfect girlfriend. She does so by doing her best flirting with Chad. At least she thinks she's flirting with Chad, and she does this by putting some of her food on his plate, feeding him, smiling at him, saying stupid things she knows makes him laugh, which he does so accordingly, and yeah, touching him most intimately.

She knows that Chad is uncomfortable with the presence of James and Tawni, that he's tense and that he's probably thinking about Tawni throughout the whole meal. That doesn't sit well with her because she knows Chad still has feelings for Tawni. Otherwise, he would have a new real girlfriend by now and wouldn't have to hire her to be one.

They finish their meal and take their leave, managing a curt "see ya around" to James and Tawni on their way out.

Tawni watches until the lovebirds are out of sight before she allows her full hatred to show on her face.

"Ugh! I can't believe this. Disgusting!" she mutters.

"She's hot," James says, smiling.

"What? You think that bitch—that girl is hot?" Tawni asks in disbelief.

"I have to say Chad does have good taste. Sonny," he says softly. "Even her name sounds sweet. Can't wait to taste her."

Tawni glares at him, her mouth twisting. Then slowly she smiles as a thought enters her mind. "You really want her?"

James laughs. "What man doesn't? She's one hot chick, all right."

Tawni picks up her wine glass and sips, a plan forming in her head.

"Where are we?" Sonny asks, looking around her curiously. Chad has been driving her around the city and showing her the sights, which she still cannot believe since he did not utter one word to her since they left the restaurant. It was such a pleasant surprise, and she's sure they both enjoyed themselves tremendously.

Chad gets out of the convertible and comes over to her side.

"Come on, missy," he says, pulling her out of the car.

"All right. Hold on," she chuckles, grabbing for her handbag.

Once out, he leads her to the wharf. She has no idea where they are, but she loves the scenery. All she knows is that she's at the harbour because there are lots of yachts around—really big, expensive-looking ones.

"Slow down, will ya?" she says, laughing. "I'm wearing heels. My feet are sore now."

Chad shakes his head. "Women," he says under his breath.

"Well, excuse me for being one," she snaps as she tries to catch up with him so that his hand on her wrist won't hurt her as he drags her along.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just a figure of speech."

"Yeah, right," she retorts, ignoring him. Suddenly, one of her heels gets stuck in between the planks. "Hold on." She wiggles her foot, pulling him back. "I'm stuck."

"What?" Chad halts and glances down. He laughs, loud and clear, so that his chest rumbles.

She smacks him on the arm. "Stop it. This is serious."

Once he manages to stop, he gets down on his knees and helps pull the shoe out. Finally, after a good attempt, he says, "You might have to take that shoe off."

"All right," she says, bending down.

"No, don't. I'll do it." He begins to help ease her foot out of the peep-toe pumps as she leans over him for support. Once her foot is free, she steps back so that Chad can do the manly thing of freeing her shoe from the board. His force is so hard that he breaks the heel.

"Shit!" he swears, staring at the dismantled shoe in disbelief.

Sonny laughs. She can't help herself as she touches him on the shoulder, staring into his face. "You've destroyed my shoes, Chad. I can't believe it. They're expensive, you know."

He grins, his eyes twinkling. He gets up, shoe in hand. "Well, then. What shall I do?" he asks dramatically, his head cocked to one side.

"I don't know," Sonny replies, hands on hip, her face all serious now.

"You broke it. You fix it, mister!"

"Damn!" he mutters. "I'll buy you another one. That'll fix it."

"I happen to like that one, Mr. Cooper. And you can't buy me happiness."

"Really?" he prompts.

"Really," Sonny echoes, now folding her arms across her chest. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Chad looks at the broken shoe in his hands as if he is in a great dilemma. "Well, I can always do this." He throws the thing into the water nearby.

Sonny gasps. "Chad! Now how am I supposed to walk?"

"I see no other option but to—"

Sonny raises her brows, wondering what he's going to do. Her curiosity is answered when he suddenly scoops her up in his arms.

"Dear me," she says under her breath, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Since you can't walk with one shoe, I'll carry you."

"Well, I'm not that heavy anyway, and you have to work off all that lunch you just had," she teases as she wiggles herself to get more comfortable in his arms.

"I have worked it all off, darling, due to your incessant chattering for the past three hours."

"Chad!" she gasps. "I did not chatter. I just talked, that's all."

"Talk is chatter, my sweet." He grins cheekily.

Sonny smiles. She can't believe he's using endearing words when other people are not even around. That is surely odd because they don't have to act like a loving couple right now. But she feels all warm and happy inside when he uses those words.

"Comfy?"

"Yes."

Chad nods and starts walking down to the end of the wharf.

"Where are we going, by the way?" she asks some moment later.

"You'll see," he replies.

And Sonny does see. There's a beautiful large, white yacht waiting for them. It has the name 'Spirit' painted on the side.

"Oh, my," she exclaims in excitement. "This is my first time in a boat. But I must tell you I can't swim."

"Don't worry. You're in safe hands."

"Whose is it?" she asks curiously as they walk to the main deck.

"Mine," he replies, grinning.

"Yours?" Of course, it's his. He's a billionaire, after all, and what billionaire doesn't own a boat?

"You like it?"

"Heck, yeah!" she chuckles. "You know I can save up for the rest of my life and still would never be able to buy this type of stuff?"

He chuckles, glancing at her.

"I'm lucky. Thank you. So like do I get to look around?"

"Heck, yeah!" he echoes her words, and Sonny laughs, throwing her head back.

Chad can't help but feel a glow of happiness spreading through him. He eases her down gently. Once her feet touch the smooth, shiny deck, Sonny glances up at Chad to see him gazing down at her. His stare is so intense she starts responding. Her body is trembling, and her heart is fluttering.

She knows her cheeks are red because she feels the heat rushing to her face. She bites her lower lip and quickly unwraps her arms from his neck. When she's about to walk away, he catches her wrist and pulls her to him. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"All right," she manages to say, her throat dry.

He leads her into the saloon. Sonny gasps in awe as she stares at the interior surroundings. The dining and living area are exceptionally beautiful with the leather sofa and a chandelier smack in the middle.

The galley is exceedingly flashy, made out of oak wood and modern kitchenware.

Chad smiles at her look of wonder. "Come on," he says, leading her to the upper deck.

Sonny is excited when she sees that they are in the captain's quarters.

A moment later, she hears the engine running. She glances at Chad and sees that he's guiding the yacht out of the harbour. She grins and comes to stand beside him, studying as the boat slowly steers its way to the sea.

With the wind in her hair and a smile on her face, Sonny can't help but feel like she's in heaven as Chad cruises the boat about L.A. Harbour, showing her places she can see from afar. He even lets her steer the boat. She feels like she's in a romantic movie as he stands behind her, his face beside hers, and his hands on top of hers as she's steering the boat.

Chad suddenly switches off the engine. "Come on," he says, taking her hand and leading her outside onto the deck. He makes her stand by the rail, his body behind her, and his face close to hers. He can smell her perfume, a sweet scent. He loves it.

"Can you see L.A. from where we are?" he whispers into her ear.

Sonny nods, biting her lips, enjoying the view and enjoying his warm breath against her skin. They stand there gazing out into the distance, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"I had fun. Thank you," she comments some moments later.

Chad looks at her. "You're welcome," he says, staring deeply into her eyes.

Sonny doesn't know what comes over her as she tilts her face to his, offering her soft lips for him. Suddenly he kisses her—deeply and passionately, igniting the fire within her. She groans and wraps her arms around his neck, responding to his demanding urge.

Sonny feels as though her whole body is on fire. She's all warm and cozy. She feels alive. She tightens her arms around his neck and digs her fingers into his thick, blond hair. She groans and wonders if she's in heaven.

Chad suddenly stops the kiss and pulls back. He stares into her eyes. He sees the passionate desire there and something else, something deep and personal. Oh, shit! He realizes what it is. She's in love with him.

His heart does a somersault. Oh shit, Chad, you seriously screwed this one up now. This, he thinks, can't be right. Sonny cannot fall in love with him, not when he's supposed to be gay. And the most ironic thing is that he knows he's falling in love with her, too. But how the heck is he going to resolve this complicated web? Would she still love him if she knew he wasn't gay? That he's just like any other man?

He frowns, taking a step back, shocked at that realization.

"What's wrong?" she asks, searching his face. "Oh. I see."

Chad rakes his fingers through his hair. "Sonny, I have to tell you something."

"No, you don't. I understand," she blurts out. She knows he's regretting he kissed her. In her heart, she knows he still loves Tawni, and now he feels disgusted and guilty that he has kissed another woman.

Sonny feels the hurt building up in her chest. No, she could never make Chad love her because his heart already belongs to another woman, a woman who cheated and betrayed him. How could a man love that kind of woman?

"No, you don't. Look, Sonny." He cups her face in his hands; his heart feels tight with dread. Gosh, how he wants to tell her he loves her, but he doesn't want to get hurt. He doesn't want to get rejected. He knows she will hate him the moment she finds out he's not gay and that he's lying to her. But he knows it's either now or never.

"Sonny," he begins. "I have to tell you something."

"No, Chad. You don't have to. I understand," she says, shaking her head, a dark expression in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm not gay. I'm straight. Just like Sam and Dad and Peter, like any other man you know. And I—" He couldn't go on. The little voice in his head keeps screaming—Tell her, you idiot!

Tell her you love her.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asks, her voice quivering with emotion. "Why did you have to tell me you're gay when you're not?"

"I couldn't help it. It just all happened at once and—"

"There're many other women around, ones that are better looking than me. Ones who—I don't know—ones who belong in your world. I, Chad, I don't know your world. Why me?"

"I'm sorry, it just happened."

"Don't be sorry, Chad. I don't understand why you've chosen me, though I do understand why you did it. I know you still love her. I know you don't want your family to fix you up. I know you need space. That's why you hired me."

"Sonny, sweetheart, it's not like that." His face inches from hers that Sonny could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"I don't like people lying to me, Chad, and I'm really upset about it. I totally understand why you did it, though. But since you've paid me, and I've used up the money, it's my obligation that I must complete my part of the deal."

Chad wants to growl. She's calling their relationship a deal now? And that it's her obligation to complete it? This is ridiculous.

"Sonny, listen to me, sweetheart."

"Chad, you don't have to call me 'sweetheart' anymore. We're alone. I'm getting cold. Can we go now?" she says abruptly and moves his hands away from her. She turns and strolls back into the captain's area, away from the sudden onset of cold wind.

Chad feels defeated. He also feels like half of him is dying, very slowly and painfully. My God, how he wants to explain everything to her even though none of it actually makes any sense to him.

Yes, she hates his guts, all right. And yes, she hates him even more now because he's not gay. Shit!

He spins on his heels, returns to the wheel, and starts the engine.

Their drive back is a solemn and quiet one. Even though they're within arm's reach of each other, their emotional connection feels like it's miles away, perhaps even as far as the distance between Australia and the States. The atmosphere is tense and thick.

Once home, Sonny tells everyone that she has a terrible headache and that she needs a good rest before dinner. Alone in the bedroom, she cries her heart out. She hates herself for falling in love with Chad. She can't believe she's that weak. How she wishes things were different.

How she wishes Chad loved her. But that's impossible because he is still in love with Tawni.

Never mind, she tells herself. The wedding is in a few days' time.

And after that, she'd be gone. Back to Wisconsin for her. She would never have to see Chad ever again.

The thought doesn't sit well with her though, and she starts crying again.

Chad hears the soft sobbing from the other side of the door. He knows in his gut that he is the cause. He rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Oh, Sonny, I didn't mean to hurt you, he wants to tell her.

Okay, Chad, the voice at the back of his head says, just go in and tell her. Tell her everything. Tell her you love her and you are glad what happened has happened. Tell her you're glad you found Tawni cheating on you. You're glad you dumped her. You're glad Peter suggested you hire her, Sonny Monroe, as your girlfriend. And that you're glad you are in love with her because she's a great woman.

Chad wraps his fingers around the door handle, about to open it, when—

Ring, ring, ring ...

"Shit!" he swears under his breath. He snatches the BlackBerry from his trousers pocket and flips it on. "Chad," he growls into the phone.

The voice on the other side says, "Boss, it's me."

Chad recognizes it as David Peterson, his executive associate.

"David, what is it?" he snaps.

"We've got a problem. It's about that piece of property Mr. Maddison wants to sell us."

"What the heck is wrong with it?"

"It's big. You'll have to come see for yourself. I'll be in the office."

"Damn! Yeah. Be there in five." He flips his cell shut. "Shit!" he swears again, glancing at the door to his bedroom, knowing that Sonny is in there crying her heart out. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he says and then runs down the stairs. I'll be back soon.


	14. Kate's Wedding

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Try as she might, Sonny just couldn't get up the next morning. What happened yesterday in the yacht is still fresh in her mind. Thank God Chad didn't return to their room, so she was able to cry herself to sleep. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to face him. She thinks he's probably back with Tawni, making out.

She feels guilty she told Grace not to bother her last night when the woman came in to ask if she wanted dinner. She lied that she had a terrible headache and that she didn't feel like eating because the food made her feel sick. It was true about the food part, at least. A normal dysfunction, surely, when one is in a mood of depression—the heartbroken type.

She slowly and reluctantly gets up, showers, and dresses. No makeup for her today, as she doesn't feel up to the task and the fact that the makeup artist is coming anyway to do a trial.

When she finally comes downstairs, the makeup artist, Laura

Andrews, is there. She's busy chatting away animatedly to Kate,

Grace, and Beth in the drawing room.

"Sonny, did you sleep well?" Grace asks.

"Yes," Sonny replies, but her tone and her eyes tell a different story.

"I'm starving."

"And so you should be," Grace says. "Not good missing dinner, you know."

"I know," Sonny replies. "Hi," she says to Laura.

The beautiful woman replies a polite greeting.

"Morning, Beth," Sonny says to the elderly, regal woman.

"Morning," Beth replies stiffly.

"Hey, Kate, I'll be back after breakfast," she says. Once she receives a confirming nod from the bride to be, she heads to the dining room.

"She looks awfully pale," Laura comments. "Is she not well?"

"Maybe just tired. She's from Wisconsin," Kate says. "Don't you love her?"

"Yes," Laura comments. "She's Mr. Cooper's girlfriend?"

"Yes," Kate replies, a bit too enthusiastic in Beth's mind.

"What a lucky girl," Laura says, and then they return to their makeup consultation.

A moment later, Stephanie barges in through the door with uncontained enthusiasm. "I have the most exciting news," she announces to her audience.

The four women look at her with raised brows.

"You will never believe what I saw yesterday."

"What?" Kate asks, her eyes half closed as Laura expertly applies a golden brown eye shadow on her left eyelid.

"It's Chad," Stephanie shrieks excitedly. "I saw him and Sonny at Tiffany's."

"And?" Kate asks. Now Laura is applying a thin layer of black liquid eyeliner on her right eyelid.

Stephanie takes a deep breath and then shouts, "Chad was buying Sonny an engagement ring."

Kate shoots up and growls, "You're kidding me!" The black liquid liner spreads up to her temple.

"Oh, dear." Laura frowns at the mark she made on Kate's pretty face. But Kate doesn't seem to mind.

Grace says, "This is great news." Then she rushes up to Kate, who looks dumbfounded, and hugs the girl. "Sonny is going to be a part of the family and—"

"And the baby," Stephanie shrieks, jumping with joy.

"What?" Beth shoots up from her seat and glances from Grace to Stephanie. "Sonny is pregnant? And now they are engaged?" She turns accusingly to Kate. "Why am I the last to know about this?"

Kate is lost for words. Apparently, she doesn't know about it either. Heck, aren't her brother and Sonny only acting?

"I can't believe Chad didn't tell me," Beth says bitterly.

Grace puts in, "Chad hasn't told anyone."

"And?" Beth prompts, frowning, obviously upset about the whole thing.

"And we should all pretend we don't know and keep it quiet until Chad tells us himself. They are probably waiting for the right time."

"I agree," Stephanie puts in. "Maybe he's going to tell everyone on your wedding day, Kate."

"That would be the perfect time," Grace agrees.

"What's all the commotion about?" An unwelcome familiar voice says at the door.

Stephanie turns and folds her arms across her chest. "Who invited you, Portlyn?"

Portlyn brushes her long hair over her shoulder. "Beth, of course."

Then she does a catwalk into the room, her hips swaying from side to side. "So, what's going on?"

"Chad and Sonny are getting engaged," Stephanie says.

Portlyn glares at Stephanie, her face red. "What? That's impossible."

"Well." Stephanie shrugs her shoulders, implying she doesn't have to believe it.

Laura knows she's about to see a catfight between Stephanie and Portlyn any moment now if she doesn't do something soon. "Very exciting news, I must say. Kate, what do you think about this look? Good? And Stephanie, please come here and get yourself ready so I can do your face."

Stephanie narrows her eyes. Portlyn folds her arms across her chest, telling Stephanie with her look to 'bring it on'. Stephanie itches to oblige, but she knows not to do anything stupid because they're in the company of the two most respected women in L.A., Beth and Grace. She shrugs her shoulders and goes to sit beside Kate.

Beth walks up to Portlyn and says quietly, "I think you should leave."

"What?"

"Come with me." Beth leads Portlyn to the door. "You know I was not pleased with the way you treated Sonny the other day at Vera Wang."

"But I thought we agreed she's not good enough for Chad."

"Things change, Portlyn. I hope your behaviour toward Sonny will change, too." She turns and goes back into the house.

Alone at the front door, Portlyn grits her teeth. "Stupid old witch," she mutters under her breath. One way or another, she has to get what she wants—and that is Chad's money.

She strolls to the side of the house and flips her cell on. She dials a number and waits. A second later a male voice says, "Hello?"

"It's me, Portlyn."

"Darling, I've missed you. Shall we meet somewhere?" Portlyn doesn't beat about the bush. "James, I need your help." A pause. "How can I help you, my dear?"

She could hear the playful mocking in his voice, but she ignores it.

"I need to get that stupid slut Sonny far, far away from Chad."

"Sonny? Chad?" Another pause, as though he's trying to think who these people are. "Ah, that Sonny."

"Well?" Portlyn prompts.

"I think in this case, sweetheart, you and your enemy will have to work together. You two have the same goal."

"Are you talking about Tawni?" Portlyn snaps.

"Who else, darling?"

Portlyn takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'll see her. Where?"

"Good, darling."

After James gives her the location where they need to meet, Portlyn flips her cell shut and sighs. "Shit!" she swears and stalks to her car.

In the music room, clutching her trusty duster against her chest, Linda feels sick to her stomach after hearing the monologue outside the window. Ignoring her half-finished job, she hurriedly makes her way to the door to find Grace.

Sonny stares at herself in the mirror, wondering if perhaps she's a bit too pale in that lotus pink mini wrap dress. No, she looks all right.

She's just a bit tired that's all.

She groans. She doesn't feel up for the hens' night, but she already agreed with Kate that she'd come along. It's supposed to be fun, after all, with only the girls out and about having a good time. She hopes they won't be doing anything too embarrassing or naughty like back in Appleton such as making the bride kiss random guys and ask for guys' underwear in the bar.

"You look fine," she murmurs to herself, once again wondering where Chad is. She hasn't seen him all day, and already she missed him dearly, which is a bad sign. She knows she is getting too attached to him. Now, every minute she's thinking about him, which is crazy. She quickly puts on her black pumps, grabs her handbag, and leaves the room.

Down by the door, she sees Grace looking rather anxious. Perhaps she's nervous and emotional about the wedding. It's a big thing for a mother, after all, to let her only daughter go.

"You look beautiful," Grace comments.

"Thank you," Sonny replies. "I love Laura's makeup. She makes my eyes look bigger."

"Yes, she is good. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go?"

"Yes. I've agreed with Kate, so I'm not letting her down."

"Don't you tire yourself you out," Grace says. "You have to look after yourself."

"Of course I won't tire myself," Sonny chuckles.

Kate comes down the stairs then and says, "Don't worry, Mom, Sonny is a big girl."

"Yes, of course," Grace agrees. "Now, you go and have fun."

Kate kisses Grace on the cheek. "We will," she says and leads Sonny to the BMW.

"Good night," Sonny says to Grace.

"Good night," Grace replies, nodding. She watches until the convertible is out of sight before she shuts the door. In the corridor, she stops and gazes at the phone. She sighs, picks the receiver up, and starts dialling.

Kate's hens' night begins at Parcha, where they have their late dinner in a privately booked room. The food is excellent, and the service is impeccable. Sonny thoroughly enjoys herself. She looks around the table and is pretty sure that the other eight girls are also enjoying themselves tremendously, considering the amount of alcohol involved. She's glad Kate and Stephanie chose to sit next to her, and they make sure that she doesn't get left out of anything.

When the meal is over, they leave for the club.

Sonny can't believe there're so many people, young women dressed in their most expensive, sexiest clothing and men in jeans and formal shirts. The music is loud as people mingle and dance.

Stephanie and Kate both pull Sonny to the dance floor. Oddly enough, the fast pace of the music makes her want to dance. The pumping of her heart speeds up, and her blood rushes through her vessels like a Formula One car.

"The bride! The bride!" the girls yell at the top of their lungs as they dance along with the song Barbara Streisand by Duck Sauce. Suddenly, Kate is in the middle of the dance floor and does her moves. Then Kate grabs Sonny's hands to join. Sonny is embarrassed and stands there awkwardly at first, not knowing what to do. When Kate pulls her along in tune with the music, Sonny lets go of her reserve and dances. She shakes her body and moves her hands as if she's a pro. She closes her eyes and allows her mind to relax as she moves her body along with the beat.

About two hours later, Kate says, "I'm thirsty. Let's get a drink."

The girls agree, and they all squeeze their way to the bar. Sonny collapses onto the seat next to Stephanie.

"I've never had so much fun," she shouts.

"What?" Stephanie blares back.

"I said I never had so much fun," Sonny yells.

Stephanie laughs. "That's good."

A waiter comes to their table and takes their orders. About five minutes later, after the waiter managed to bump into an arrogant man in black uttering some apology, Sonny finally receives her drinks. She's so thirsty she finishes her drink within five minutes, which is a record for her. A few moments later, Kate leads the way back into the dance floor, grabbing Sonny's hand.

"No." Sonny shakes her head. "I'll be there in a second. I need a little rest."

"All right, then. Come soon," Kate chuckles.

"Will do," Sonny replies.

Sonny watches as Kate and the girls disappear into the thick crowd.

She is now alone. Well, not that she's really alone since there're loads of other people around, only she doesn't know any of them. She relaxes back in her seat and closes her eyes, listening to the pounding of the loud music. This time it's Memories by David Guetta. Her mind drifts off into a dream world. Her dream, however, only consists of Chad.

She flashes her eyes open, angry at herself for thinking about him again. She must forget about him, she tells herself, at least for tonight.

"Hey there," a male voice says.

Sonny looks up. Her heart misses a beat as James moves in to sit next to her, too close for her comfort. She shifts, her body quivering uncomfortably.

"I see you're feeling lonely," he says, resting his arms over the sofa.

Sonny grabs her bag and stands up, intending to leave. She suddenly feels a wave of nausea rushing through her being. He catches her arm and pulls her back down on the seat.

"Hey, let go," she snaps.

"Feisty," he chuckles.

"Let me go, or I'll scream," Sonny demands through gritted teeth.

James moves closer, his grasp around her wrist tightens, hurting her.

"Go on. Do it," he says, his eyes cold. "No one will hear."

Sonny can't stand one more second in his presence. She hits his chest and wiggles her wrist. But James only tightens his hold on her, laughing.

"Come here and give me a kiss," he chuckles, wrapping his other hand around her neck and pulling her to him. He's about to plant a passionate kiss on her when Sonny claws his face with her fingers as she shoves him back.

"Bitch!"

Sonny manages to pull herself free as he struggles to compose himself. She slaps him hard in the face for good measure and then runs away to the overcrowded dance floor.

"Shit!" James swears again, going after her. People are looking at them curiously, but James isn't paying them any attention. He's furious that Sonny has disfigured his handsome face.

Sonny suddenly finds herself surrounded by people. She glances behind her. Her stomach knots when she sees James coming after her.

She bites her lip and hopes like hell she's able to find the girls. Only the dance floor is massive, and there are people everywhere, squeezing, hitting, and shoving her. The air is hot and tight, plus the smell of mixed perfumes, sweat, and alcohol causes her stomach to turn over.

That feeling of nausea comes again, taking control of her consciousness. She feels sick.

"Kate, where are you?" she mutters, her heart pounding away in tune with the music.

She's lost in the jungle of people, who are dancing and screaming.

The disco light above her flicks this way and that, here and there, which makes her head spin. She twists around in her spot, wondering which way she should go. Then she glimpses James, who's getting closer to her, growling.

She panics and rushes off, begging her way through the throng of people. She breathes a sigh of relief once she's out of the dance floor.

Her heart still pounding furiously, she glimpses the double door—the exit—and heads that way.

Across the quiet corridor, she runs. At least she thinks she's running.

She's hoping there's a ladies' room somewhere she can go in and hide.

Only her world seems to be slowing down. She glances behind her, sees the hazy figure of James reaching for her, and then her hand is caught.

"Let go," she says weakly as if she has no strength left. Her mind threatens to black out any moment now. She can't think. She can't control her body.

James laughs as he pulls her to him. "Had enough yet?"

Sonny tries. God, how she tries to keep herself alert, but it's to no avail. "Let go," she manages to weakly say.

James ignores her and moves his head to her. "You're going to be mine tonight, Sonny."

"No," Sonny whispers, shaking her head.

"Oh, yes, sweetheart," he says, his lips near hers. He's going to savour every moment of it—a thought that sends thrills of excitement rushing through his body. He gently touches his lips to her. Suddenly, he feels his body yanked backward and then a hard fist smacks on his jaw like a ton of bricks. He falls to the floor, his lips bleeding.

"Get your dirty hands off her!" Chad growls. He pulls Sonny into his arms, searching her face. She looks pale. Her eyes are sunken and lifeless as though she has been drugged. Holy shit! He turns to glare at James, who is busy pulling himself up.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he shouts.

"What do you think?" James chuckles. "Hey, she agreed to it." He wipes the blood from his lip. "Damn, Chad, your fist is still as hard as ever. You know, bro, can't help it. She's attracted to me. Can't keep her hands off me. Man, I tell you that girl knows how to flirt."

"You bastard!" Chad growls. "Sonny would never be interested in the likes of you. You drugged her. You spiked her drinks."

"What's going on?" Kate shouts from the other side of the corridor, rushing to them. "Chad?" She glances at James and frowns. "Sonny? Are you all right?" she asks, touching the girl's face.

Chad is so angry that he lets go of Sonny. Kate quickly takes hold of the unconscious girl as she watches her brother march to James.

Before James can back away, Chad smashes him on the nose. James falls back again, landing on the floor, his nose bleeding severely. Chad grabs James by the shirt collar, shoves him up, and thrusts him against the wall.

"You bastard!" he grits out. "You're going to pay for this."

"Shit, Chad," James snaps. "She's only a girl."

"She's my girl," Chad growls. "Don't you ever touch her!" BAM! A fist lands against James's stomach. James groans in pain.

"Chad, stop it!" Kate shouts.

Chad tightens his grip on James's collar.

"Chad! That's enough!" Kate shouts.

Chad doesn't think it's enough. He wants to beat James senseless, but he knows he can't. It would solve nothing. Right now he needs to get Sonny home.

Slowly and reluctantly, he releases his grip on James's collar and steps back. "Stay away from Sonny," he says coldly. James knows it's his chance. He grabs Chad by the shoulder, shoves him around, and his fist smashes on Chad's face.

Chad is thrown to one side.

"Chad!" Kate shouts in response, her voice quivering with fear.

Chad grits his teeth and glares at James. He shakes his head and fists his hand tighter. He marches forward and gives James a hard blow on the right side of the face. He grabs the man and gives him another hard blow to the stomach with his knee.

"Chad, Sonny is getting worse!" Kate shouts.

Chad glances back at his sister. Kate is begging him with her eyes to stop. He turns back to James and says, "You're not worth it." He shoves James back against the wall.

Chad takes Sonny into his arms. "I'm taking her home. You go back and enjoy your night."

As he passes James, he says, "Don't push yourself. I can do much more damage than break your pretty nose."

James gets the hint as he struggles up and heads to the men's bathroom.

"Will you be all right?" Kate asks at the stairs. "I'll tell the girls, and we can quit the night."

"Don't be silly. It's your bachelorette party. Go and enjoy yourself.

You know Sonny will be fine with me." He glances down at the unconscious girl in his arms. She looks so damn fragile that the thought of what James intended to do to her causes a newfound anger to rise in his chest. He simply wants to smash James's face again.

"I know that. You love her, right?" she asks, her eyes intense on his face.

Chad stares straight back at his sister, his eyes never waver. "Yes, I love her."

Kate smiles. "And Tawni?"

"She's gone, Kate. Over and done with. Now, go and enjoy your final night of freedom."

She laughs. "You drive safely, Chad."

"Will do," he replies, heading to the door. "Good night."

"Good night," she shouts after him.

Down in the parking lot, Chad puts Sonny into the front seat of the convertible and then drives out. He keeps glancing at her on their way home to make sure she's comfortable and that the drugs don't do her further harm.

At home, Linda opens the door for him. Her eyes widen in shocked surprise when she sees him carry the unconscious Sonny in.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Nothing," Chad replies and heads up the stairs with a 'no more questions' look on his face.

In the bedroom, he gently lays Sonny on the bed and then undresses her. With only her underwear on, he sponge bathes her body with a wet towel and then dresses her again in her pyjamas. After brushing his teeth and showering himself, he lies between the sheets beside her, pulling her into his arms.

She's stone cold. Poor Sonny. He blames himself for not taking good care of her. He can't believe James did this to Sonny, spiking her drink and intending to rape her. This is by far the most disgusting thing James has ever done. Taking Tawni from him is fine, but intending to hurt

Sonny is an entirely different story.

He strokes his fingers through Sonny's hair and then kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he murmurs. "I'm sorry I couldn't take good care of you." Then he closes his eyes, drifting off into a slumber.

Kate just can't believe what a disaster her bachelorette party is. Dinner and clubbing were fun, but after that everything went downhill. She just can't believe James would do such a thing. What a bastard that guy is.

She's still debating whether she should tell her parents about the incident when she sees Portlyn stalking in through the door of the club.

Great, she thinks, another one to make her night even worse.

She realizes something isn't right the moment Portlyn heads to James.

He's sitting on the other side of the bar, drinking some seriously strong booze and nursing his injuries.

Holy Shit! Portlyn is kissing James?

Something is definitely wrong, all right. She turns to Stephanie and whispers, "Look."

Stephanie glances in that direction. "Holy shit! I can't believe this."

"Me neither. I bet something is up."

"Let's find out," Stephanie suggests.

"Yeah," Kate agrees. "Girls?" She turns to her friends. "Stephanie and I have business to sort out. You all enjoy yourselves, all right?"

"Sure thing," the girls cheer back.

Kate and Stephanie stand up, arrange their short skirts properly, and toddle their way in their three-inch heels toward the booth on the other side of the bar. Once they're near enough, they slide into a booth behind

James and Portlyn.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Can't you see? That bastard Chad destroyed my face. I can't believe this. It's your fault, Portlyn. You planned this damn thing."

"Me? Well, yes, but Chad wasn't supposed to come in and ruin everything. You were supposed to take that stupid bitch somewhere and do what you want to do with her. Take photos on your cell and all that stuff, then send them to Chad and make him see. But—"

"I can't believe this. I was so close. She's such a feisty little thing.

She could have done me real damage if it wasn't for the drug I slipped in her drink."

"Darling?" Portlyn moans, "I promise to make it up to you. I'm sorry. We'll have to find another way to get that bitch away from Chad."

"Ugh! I don't want to think about it, Portlyn. Right now I need my bed and you in it with me."

Kate and Stephanie quickly turn away to hide their faces as James roughly drags Portlyn past them. Once they're sure they haven't been spotted and the two people are gone, Kate grits her teeth and says, "I can't believe what I've just heard."

"Me neither," Stephanie comments. "What a bitch that Portlyn is. I just can't believe it."

"We'll have to tell Chad and my parents," Kate remarks, nodding her head.

"Agreed," Stephanie echoes.

Appleton, WISCONSIN

Mary St. Clair picks up her wine glass and takes a sip, licking her lips afterward. She stares at the hunky accountant sitting opposite her. She can tell by the way he's gazing at her that he's really into her. Maybe tonight he'll join her in bed. Thrill rushes through her body, and she laughs out loud.

"Share the joke," Hale says, reaching his hand out to touch hers.

Mary grins. "I was just thinking about how handsome you are. I can't believe you're still single."

He chuckles. "Well, I have been dating many times. Just that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I'm stoked. Can't believe you're still single either. And want to come out with me."

"Aw. You're so sweet." She leans forward and kisses his cheek.

Over at the door of SAN restaurant, Ruby, Nikita, and Isabella come through. A hunky waiter greets them as the girls begin the process of taking their scarves and gloves off.

"Table for three, thanks," Ruby says.

"Of course. This way," the young waiter says, leading them to a table behind Mary and her date.

"I'm so excited for Sonny," Nikita says as they take their seats. "Just can't believe the lab actually paid for her to go to a conference in L.A. Can you believe it? Now I wish I did Medical Lab Science."

"I'm so jealous," Isa mutters, pouring them each a glass of water.

Mary straightens up and glances behind her. She sees the three geeks and glares in distaste.

"Do you know them?" Hale asks curiously.

"Kind of," she replies curtly.

Behind them Ruby says, "Did you get her e-mail?"

"Yeah," Niki replies.

"Me too," Isa puts in. "She is so lucky. She said she has been to Hollywood, the beach, and not to mention Tiffany & Co. Can you believe it? Tiffany and Co!"

"I know, right?" Ruby comments. "I wish I could go to Tiffany & Co. Man! Would just love to see all the jewelry."

"Yeah. In your dreams," Niki chuckles.

"Hey, you never know," Ruby retorts. "Remember, I plan to do my big OE next year. Maybe I should put America in as one of them, even though it's only for six weeks."

"Oh, yeah? And what about this hunky English guy you're seeing?" Niki asks cheekily. Is that the whole reason why you're going to do this big OE of yours? Huh?"

Ruby laughs. "Don't be silly. He's only a friend. He's going to give me a tour when I'm in the UK."

"Yeah, right," both Niki and Isa say in unison.

By this time, Mary is pissed off with the girls. She can't concentrate on being charming to Hale, and she wants them to go sit somewhere else. Or better yet, go to another restaurant. But she's also itching to know what exactly they're talking about. Plain Sonny has gone off to L.A. for a conference? Surely not? She's only a Medical Lab Scientist. Nothing special about that. And she has been in Tiffany and Co? That's surely and utterly ridiculous. No one would let her in.

The doorman would take one look at her and tell her to bugger off.

She turns and says, "Hello, guys." A fat, fake smile playing on her face. There's stunned silence all around the table, and then Ruby says,

"Mary? Mary St. Clair?"

"Yeah," Mary nods, grinning. "So how have you all been? Haven't seen you since the last year of high school. Can't remember when that was. Too long ago."

"Yeah," Isa mutters, frowning with suspicion at Mary.

"So like there's always the four of you, right? Where's Sonny?"

The three girls glance at one another.

"Just curious and all. How is she? Haven't seen her at all," Mary lies, leaning forward, her brows rising in question innocently.

Knowing the other two are refusing to talk to the popular Mary,

Ruby says, "She's working in the hospital. Aren't you a doctor there? Can't believe you never saw her."

"Yeah. Can't believe it," Niki adds, her voice stating otherwise.

"Well, I'm busy. Patients to look after," Mary makes the excuse.

"So, Sonny?"

"Sonny is good. She's in L.A. City right now for a conference.

She's doing very well." Ruby smiles, nodding her head with pride.

"Yes, she is doing very well," Mary remarks sourly. She wants to add, 'for a plain geek.' But instead she asks, "So, no boyfriends?"

At this statement, the three friends look at each other. Mary reaches her hands out and touches Hale, to show them that she isn't short of a boyfriend. "Good luck, aye? So, Sonny? No boyfriend, too?"

Ruby glares at Mary and snaps a "No" at the woman.

Mary grins, enjoying herself. "Have fun, guys," she says, turning her attention to Hale and starts kissing him on the lips.

The three girls look at each other. "Disgusting," Isa mutters under her breath.

Sonny flutters her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling, her mind blank.

She blinks. Where is she? Why is her body aching so much? Her head hurts like hell. It feels like a hammer is constantly banging on her skull.

She searches her brain. Nothing. The harder she tries, the more painful her headache becomes.

"Hey," a voice says softly beside her, warm breath fanning against her skin.

She turns to her right and comes to face a gorgeous man smiling brightly at her. His twinkling blue eyes are deep and intense, which causes her heart to flutter. Deep down she feels she's known him all her life, but for the life of her she can't remember who he is.

Then she realizes she's lying in bed beside him, her head resting on his arm and her face against his chest, which is surprisingly soft and comfy.

Who is he? She asks herself again. And where is she? Where is this place? She gazes up at the ceiling, lost and frustrated.

"Where am I?" she whispers, her throat dry.

"You're home," Chad says, smoothing strands of dark hair from her face. He knows she's still having the side effects from the drug.

"Where is home?" she asks, turning to her left. She squints her eyes against the bright sunlight. She tries to think, but there's only blankness and the continuous pounding of a dull pain.

She turns to look at him, tears brewing in her eyes. It's as if she's begging him to help her think, to figure out where she is.

Chad's heart nearly breaks. She looks so vulnerable that it hurts him not being able to help her. At that moment, he knows he loves her more than anything else in the world. He wipes tears from her cheek with his thumb and then kisses her forehead.

"It will all come back, sweetheart," he says. "It will."

She gazes into his warm eyes. Instantly, she trusts him even though she can't remember him. A sense of calm settles within her, and she closes her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. Not long afterward, she falls asleep.

Chad pulls her close to him, kissing her now and again, stroking her hair and whispering words of love until he falls into another slumber.

It's midday when Chad wakes up. He finds that his arm is numb and sore from pins and needles. He gently removes his arm from under

Sonny's head and gets up. He has a shower, gets dressed, and then goes downstairs after making sure Sonny is comfortable.

He comes into the dining room, tired and hungry. Linda takes one look at him and asks, "What would you like to eat, Master Chad?"

"Just some toasted sandwich will do, Linda."

"Yes, of course. I will tell Chef Leon to prepare it for you."

"Would you please also tell him to make soup for Sonny? She isn't well, and I don't think solid food is good for her stomach at the moment."

"Yes, Master Chad," Linda replies, a smile on her face.

Chad pours himself a cup of black coffee and collapses in the chair at the head of the table. He takes a sip and sighs, his mind a bit more alert.

"Hey there, Chad," Sam's voice comes in from the door.

Chad glances up. "Hey."

"You look like hell. Been up late last night saving a damsel in distress, eh?" Chad raises a brow. He's not surprised Sam found out about last night already. Kate would have told him.

"Yeah."

"Can't believe that bastard would do such a thing," Sam mutters in disgust.

"I got what you asked for," Chad says, taking another sip of his coffee. "Join me for lunch, and then I'll give them to you."

Sam isn't surprised by the complete turn of the subject. "Sure." He slides into a chair next to Chad. "An extra toasted sandwich if you please, Linda?"

Linda does not miss the conversation that the two men have just had. "Sure thing, Master Sam," she replies.

Once the two men finish their lunch, Chad takes Sam to his study room and gives the man the wedding bands.

"This is better than I expected," Sam comments, turning the bands over in his fingers.

"Yeah."

Sam replaces the bands into blue Tiffany & Co. box and says, "Did you know it was Portlyn's idea?"

"What?"

"Sorry if I intrude in your affair, man, but thought I should tell you.

Kate said she saw James and Portlyn last night. She heard them talking, and it was all Portlyn's idea."

Chad doesn't know how to respond to that piece of information.

He just shakes his head in frustration and goes out the door.

In the kitchen, Chef Leon is just finishing a lovely chicken soup and Linda is placing the bowl on a silver tray to take up to Sonny, when

Kate pokes her head in through the door.

"Linda!" she calls out. "Where's Mom and Grandma?"

"Out in the rose garden, Miss Kate," Linda replies as she heads to the door.

"Thanks!" Kate rushes out.

"Take care with that soup, Linda. Don't drop it!" Leon mutters as he watches the housekeeper go.

"I won't. So many things going on in this house," Linda says under her breath as she heads for the stairs. Up on the first floor, as she opens the door to Chad's room with one hand, she wonders what that horrible groaning noise is. Inside, the bed is a mess, but Sonny is nowhere in sight. That sickening groan is getting worse.

"Miss Sonny?" Linda calls.

More grunting and groaning.

"Oh dear," Linda mutters as she puts the tray on the bedside table and rushes over to the bathroom. She sees Sonny bending over the toilet bowl.

"Dear me," she gasps, rushing over to help the girl. "What's wrong, Miss Sonny?"

Sonny turns to glance at Linda, her face ghostly white and her hair a tangle of mess. "I'm sick," she whispers, her voice trembling.

"Yes! Yes! I can see that," Linda says, rubbing Sonny's back.

Sonny turns her face back to the toilet bowl and begins coughing out more bile.

"Oh. You poor thing," Linda whispers.

Once Sonny feels better, she turns to Linda. "Can you please help me?"

"Yes, of course." Linda is about to help Sonny up when the door bursts open.

"Sonny!" Chad says. "Are you all right?" He rushes in and takes her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"She's sick," Linda answers because Sonny looks as though she's about to pass out.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." He scoops her into his arms, carries her back to bed, and makes her comfortable. "You want something to eat, sweetheart?"

"I am hungry," Sonny comments weakly, wondering why this man is so nice to her. Who is he? He keeps calling her sweetheart.

Perhaps he's her boyfriend? Her husband? The thought brings a warm feeling within her body. She can't believe this handsome stranger is her husband. It's simply too good to be true.

Chad picks up the bowl of soup and brings it to her. "Can you handle this?"

"I'll try," she whispers, gazing at him, blushing.

"Good," he says and starts feeding her.

"Well, I should go down and prepare afternoon tea then." Linda says, and when she sees Chad nod, she leaves them.

Kate has a dilemma. She doesn't know whether she should tell her mother and grandmother about the event that transpired last night. Her wedding is in two days, and Sonny is soon to leave L.A. There simply isn't much time left to play Cupid, even though she's pretty sure Chad and Sonny have already fallen in love with each other. They simply need a nudge to confess their feelings, that's all.

As she advances closer toward the two elderly women, she is pretty sure they're having a quiet argument. About what, she isn't sure.

"She is not the person you think she is, Mother," Grace says tightly.

"Think of Chad. He's your grandson. If you keep doing this, you're going to break his heart. And Sonny's, for that matter. Can't you accept Chad loves her and wants her as part of our family?"

"I know," Beth snaps. "Everything just changes all of a sudden. This girl, Sonny, just turns up into our lives and changes everything."

"Mother, I understand that. But she's having your great-grandchild. Isn't that want you want? Isn't that why you keep telling Chad to get married?"

"Yes, yes," Beth snaps again, fluttering her hands in frustration. "I thought Portlyn was a good person. I thought she'd be a good grand daughter-in-law."

Kate thinks this would be a good chance for her to interrupt them. She says, "There's something else you both should know." Both Grace and Beth turn to Kate in surprise. Obviously, they thought that they were alone.

"Portlyn asked James to spike Sonny's drink last night so he could rape her."

"What?" Beth is shocked.

"This is simply outrageous!" Grace says. She's seething with anger.

Beth shakes her head. She sighs as if she's exhausted and can't take any more in. "I need to go and lie down."

Both Kate and Grace watch as Beth makes her way toward the house, her head low and her shoulders slumped. They know she has a lot to think about.

In her luxurious bedroom, Beth gazes into space. In her mind's eye, she remembers her time with her husband, David Cooper—that handsome man she fell in love with at first sight. She remembers how much he loved her and how much he wanted to give the world to her. In a way he had, and she found that it had never been the luxury of their wealth or social status. It had always been their love for each other.

Is she really hurting Chad and Sonny?

She squares her shoulders and agrees that she was wrong. She turns on her heels and walks out the door.

At Chad's door, she hesitantly knocks three times.

"Come in," she hears Chad's voice.

She opens the door and steps in. She sees Chad eyeing her in surprise. Then she glances at Sonny. The young woman looks pale and sick.

"I need to speak with Sonny alone please, Chad," she says.

Chad nods. Beth notices that Sonny is holding onto Chad's hand tightly, as though she's afraid she'd lose him.

"It's okay. I'll be back," he says gently.

Sonny reluctantly nods. She looks like a frightened child.

At the door, Chad says to his grandma, "She's still not herself."

Beth nods. The drug hasn't yet worn off. Once Chad is gone and the door is closed, she comes to sit down on the side of the bed and takes Sonny's hand into hers.

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I did, Sonny," she begins. "If you could just find it in your heart to forgive me. I—I just couldn't handle the thought of Chad—" She sniffs, tears brewing in her eyes. "I love Chad so much. He reminds me of his grandfather, my dead husband. I want what is best for him. I want great-grandchildren. I know Kate is getting married, but she can't have kids. She's infertile. She has this condition which means she can't have kids. She tried everything, but there was only disappointment. Finally, she and Sam gave up. I don't blame them. So I want Chad to get married and give me great-grandchildren. And I'm so glad that he is able to do that."

Beth moves her hand and gently touches Sonny's flat stomach. "I'm so glad," she says. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, Sonny? I welcome you into our family with both arms. And the little one, too." She pats Sonny's stomach again.

Sonny bites her lip. She nods in response to Beth's apology.

"Thank you, Sonny. Thank you so much. Now, you must rest. I won't bother you anymore." She stands up, tucks Sonny in and then leaves.

Sonny has no idea the meaning of Beth's apology, but she knows she'll find out later, when her mind is clearer. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, a smile on her lips.

Sonny softly groans and flutters her eyes open. She stares for a moment up at the chandelier above her, lost and confused. The sunlight hits the many crystals and makes beautiful spectra across the room, and she gazes at them in wonder. Slowly, everything comes back to her. She realizes that she's in Chad's room and in his bed. She frowns, touching her forehead as she remembers the dinner with the girls at Parcha, dancing in the club, and James annoying her. She remembers running from him through the crowd, him catching up with her in the corridor, and then—blank.

She groans and sits up, her head pounding away like a bad car engine that's about to explode.

"Don't sit up too fast; you'll hurt yourself," comes the male voice that sends her pulse racing. She glances up and sees Chad coming to her. He sits beside her on the bed and tests her temperature by touching the back of his hand on her forehead. "Cool," he says. "Good."

Sonny shyly removes his hand from her and glances down, a light rose colour creeping up her cheeks. That's when Chad knows she's back to her normal self. The drug has worn off.

"So what can you remember so far?"

She frowns at him. What can she remember? Of course she remembers everything that happened last night. Had it been really last night though?

She groaned depressingly. She hopes James hasn't violated her. She's pretty sure he hasn't because she doesn't feel like her body has been violated. She feels fine except for the headache and cloudiness of her vision. In fact, she feels all warm and cozy, like someone has been looking after her particularly well.

"Well?" he asks.

"I don't remember anything," she lies, glancing up at him. She gasps. His face is so close to her she can feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. She stares into his eyes and then—Bam! It's all there right before her. Everything flashes back to her. She remembers Chad kissed her forehead, his words of love as he cuddled her in bed, and his hard, warm body against her. And yes, she remembers Beth's apology.

Her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Well?"

"Leave me alone," she mutters and turns away, intending to avoid him.

Chad grabs her arm gently and pulls her back. Then he moves his head to her and takes her lips against his, kissing her gently.

Sonny is at first shocked. Oh, my God! He's kissing her again. She feels his firm lips against her soft ones, and her body melts under his touches. She feels warm and fuzzy inside. She closes her eyes and sighs, her headache gone.

When he moves his head back, he says, "Miss Sonny Monroe, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I'm not sorry you're my hired girlfriend and that I'm in love with you."

Sonny's heart beats so fast she thinks she'll die from a heart attack at any moment now. She licks her lip and whispers, "Really?"

Chad chuckles, "Yes, silly."

Her heart nearly bursts out then, with happiness of course. She has to tell herself to calm down before she starts hyperventilating. She bites her lip, her eyes gazing up at him shyly. "Are you going to kiss me again now?"

"Hell, yes," he chuckles.

"Oh." She widens her eyes, and not a moment after, he claims her lips. She quivers deliciously as he plunges his tongue into her mouth.

Sonny surrenders herself to him, allowing him to claim all of her. This is it. This is the moment she has dreaded and waited so long for, the moment when she is finally loved.

She wraps her arms around his neck and responds to his deep, passionate kiss. Her body is alive with fireworks.

Chad pulls her onto his lap as he explores her mouth. When he releases her, he gazes into her eyes. Sonny catches her breath at the back of her throat. Desire burns in his eyes. Instantly, a rush of excitement builds up in the pit of her stomach.

"Chad," she whispers breathlessly.

"I love you," he breaths against her mouth.

"I love you, too," she says softly.

He grins, and before she knows anything, she is on her back, and he starts to undo her shirt. When his hot mouth touches her bare breast, she nearly dies of pleasure. She has thought such sensations only exist in books, but it's real—with Chad it's all real.

As Chad continues to touch her soft body with his warm hands and hot mouth, Sonny closes her eyes and allows the new, beautiful sensation to take hold.

Beth picks up the delicate china cup and takes a sip of her Earl Grey tea. Though she knows the tea is simply delicious, she does not taste the flavour. It's bland.

She puts the cup down, and glances at Portlyn, who she now thinks is dressed way too sexy for a simple afternoon tea in a cafe.

"Thanks for coming to meet me on such short notice, Portlyn," she begins.

"No problem, Beth," Portlyn says, waving her hand in the air.

"I want to get straight to the point," Beth continues, eyeing the young woman sharply.

"Yes?" Portlyn says. "Look, Beth, I've tried my hardest."

"Yes, I know that."

"What did you mean things have changed when I was at your house the other day?"

"Things certainly have changed, Portlyn. You must know already that Chad and Sonny are engaged to be married?"

"They haven't officially released that information yet," Portlyn argues. "You know that."

"Yes, that is true. But I have come to the conclusion that I shall let bygones be bygones. If Chad loves Sonny, and they want to get married, I have no objection to that."

"What?" Portlyn snaps. "This isn't right, Beth. You said so yourself you want me as your granddaughter-in-law and not that bitch!"

Beth narrows her eyes dangerously at the choice of words Portlyn used. Why she never saw this side of Portlyn before is beyond her.

Perhaps she was blind to Portlyn's real character because she was convinced that Portlyn would be the perfect woman for Chad.

"Things change, Portlyn. Chad doesn't love you," she says simply.

"I can make him love me," Portlyn replies sharply.

"If he could love you, Portlyn, he would have done so a long time ago. You had many opportunities."

"It's because of her. She ruined our plans," Portlyn grits out in frustration.

"Is that why you asked James to rape her?" Beth queries, her brows raised, her face a mask of anger and disgust.

Portlyn is shocked, her eyes large. "How did you know that?"

"I'm such an old fool, aren't I, Portlyn? You know very well what I can do to you in light of society. But since your father is a family friend, you are still invited to Kate's wedding. Mind you, don't you do anything stupid because I won't put up with it." She stands up, smiles coldly, and then leaves.

Portlyn grits her teeth and then growls loudly. She picks up the pot of tea and smashes it to the tiled floor, pieces of china shattering everywhere. A waiter comes rushing, only to stop short in shock as

Portlyn shoves him back and stalks to the door.

In her convertible, she flips her cell on, dials the numbers, and shouts into the phone, "It's time for plan B!"

WISCONSIN

The BMW convertible comes to a screeching stop in a quiet cul-de-sac.

Mary puts the car in park, hand brake on, turns the engine off, and steps out. She scans about the 1920s bungalow in distaste before she heads to the front door. She waits impatiently after giving the bell a couple of rings.

The moment the door opens, Mary smiles charmingly. "Hello? Is this Sonny Monroe's house?"

Jacob nods. "Yes. But Sonny isn't home."

Mary shrugs her shoulder. "I know. Can I come in?"

"Are you a friend of Sonny's?"

"Sort of." Mary moves into the house without an invitation. "Nice," she murmurs, looking around.

"You're Sonny's work colleague?" Jacob leads her to the living area.

"No. I'm her ex-classmate. We went to high school together."

"I see." Jacob shows her the seat, and Mary takes it without hesitation. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, it's Mary St. Clair."

"Beautiful name," Jacob comments.

"I know."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Look, Mr. Monroe, I'm here for a reason," she begins. "It's about Sonny." With Jacob's look of confusion, she continues, "I'm very concerned about her." When Jacob just looks blankly back at her, Mary continues, "Aren't you? I mean she's just up and gone like that."

"It's only for a couple weeks."

"A couple of weeks? But surely?"

"What are you concerned about? Sonny will be back next week."

"But I don't follow. Why would Sonny be back next week when she plans to stay away forever? I mean she's run off with a man who has no intention of marrying her, and she knows it."

Jacob is confused. "But Sonny is in L.A. for a conference."

Mary laughs. "And you believe her? That she really is at this conference? A medical laboratory science conference in L.A.? I find that very hard to believe."

"What are you implying?"

"That Sonny has run off with a man. She's secretly with him. She's his mistress. Don't you know that? He's already married."

Jacob clutches his chest. His vision starts to blur. "She told us—"

"Mr. Monroe, are you okay?"

"I—"

"Mr. Monroe?" Mary watches as Jacob collapses onto the floor. She rushes down to touch his pulse. She sighs with relief. He's still breathing. Then she hears a voice coming through from the front door.

"Honey? I'm home." Connie appears. "Oh, God! What happened?"

"He collapsed," Mary says. "I think he's going to be okay. Look I have to go." Before Connie can ask her to stay and help or question her as to why she's there, Mary grabs her handbag and rushes out the door.

It's a beautiful summer day in L.A., perfect for a wedding. Champagne is poured into glasses, the bride and bridesmaids are busy having their hair and makeup done, relatives and close friends come and go to congratulate the bride. All this Sonny watches in awe, wishing that one day it would be her turn. The thought brings a nice feeling to her body, and her eyes search for Chad. She finds him among his three cousins: two male and a young female. They're much younger than he is, and they seem to worship him like he's some kind of god. He catches her watching him and gives her a smile. She blushes and grins back.

"Sonny," Grace's voice snaps her mind back to the present. "You should be getting changed."

Sonny turns to look at Grace. "Oh, right," she says, nodding her head.

"I suppose I should."

"Yes, yes. It's nearly time to go." Grace nudges her toward the door.

Sonny chuckles and says, "I won't take long, you know."

"Yes. But you still need to change. And don't you ruin your hair."

Sonny absentmindedly touches her beautifully coiffured hair with a large pink oriental lily inserted on the left side near her ear. "I won't," she replies, heading to the door.

The house is filled with people Sonny has never seen before. She's just stepping onto the grand stairs when a woman says, "You must be Sonny from Wisconsin."

Sonny turns and smiles. "Yes, I am."

"Well, you're a pretty thing, aren't you? No wonder. Congratulations, by the way."

Sonny blinks. She wonders if the woman is talking to the wrong person. Perhaps she thinks that she's Kate. If she's a friend of the Cooper family, then she hasn't been well informed.

"Oh," Sonny responds, wondering what she should say.

"Oops," the woman chuckles. "Wasn't supposed to say, but congratulations nonetheless."

Then she's gone. Sonny raises her brows in confusion. She shakes her head and hurries up the stairs. Halfway up she hears somebody say, "Hey, Sonny, right? Congratulations!"

Sonny just smiles. There we go. Another one. She'd have to tell Chad that his family's friends are congratulating the wrong person.

In the bedroom, she goes into the walk-in wardrobe and takes her silk gown out. She holds the dress to her chest, and can't believe that her life could be so different in such a short space of time. She sighs, tears brewing in her eyes.

Don't cry, Sonny, the voice in her head says. Or you'll stuff up the makeup Laura worked so hard on.

She giggles at the thought of going to the wedding with panda eyes as she begins to take off her shirt. Then her jeans and bra follow. She slips the soft material of the gown over her head and pulls it down, feeling the cool fabric against her skin. She adjusts the dress about her slim body and then reaches over the back to do the zip. She gets halfway and stops, finding it hard to pull it to the top.

"Can I help?"

Sonny turns, her heart hammering in her chest. "Chad!" she exclaims. "How long have you been standing there?" There's a note of accusation in her voice.

"A while," he says easily, ambling to her, a devilish grin on his face.

Sonny blushes intensely, wondering what he means by that. A while could mean anything, and going by the smirk on his face, a while probably means a good long time.

"Why didn't you tell me when you were here?" she asks, frowning at him.

"Quit frowning. You'll ruin the makeup," he chuckles. He finds that he can't take his eyes off her. She looks so beautiful with her hairdo, the oriental lily on her head, her face all made up to perfection, which enhances her eyes and luscious lips, and her milky skin, soft and silky smooth.

"Okay. I'll stop frowning now. So why didn't you tell me when you came in?" she queries again, this time with a fake pleasant smile on her face.

"Because I was too busy looking at what I like," he says. "My eyes are dilated."

"Oh," is all that Sonny could get out. She bites her lip. So he likes looking at her? "Chad!" she exclaims.

"Yes, Sonny?" he responds. "Can I help you with that zip?"

"No, thank you," she says curtly, "I can manage." She turns her back to him and begins to try zipping again.

Chad cocks his head to one side and watches, a grin on his face.

Sonny gives up because her hands are getting sore. She glances at him and says, "All right."

He smiles smugly and steps to her. Sonny becomes nervous. She starts fidgeting and biting her lip. Chad reaches out for the zip, his hands warm against her bare skin. He pulls the zip up, his knuckles brushing against her back, stroking her all the way up. Sonny holds her breath, sensual sensations rushing through her body.

Once he's done, Chad leans his head to her and whispers in her ear, "You look beautiful." She smiles and whispers back, "Thanks."

Chad snuggles his nose in the nape of her neck and starts to kiss her there. He moves his lips slowly to her chin and then to her lips.

Sonny tilts her head back to look up at him, her eyes large. "I can't kiss you," she says softly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll ruin my makeup," she replies, a satisfied smile on her face.

Chad's face became serious. "Well, then," he begins. "Since you can't kiss me, I'll kiss you."

"Huh?" She gazes at him in confusion.

"Don't worry. I won't ruin your makeup," he says and moves his lips to her nape again. He kisses her there, softly and gently, setting Sonny's body in a glow of fire.

"But Chad," Sonny begins.

"Shh..." He moves his lips to her back, and with his fingers, he peels the strap down from one of her shoulders. Sonny's head is swimming. She thinks that if he doesn't stop now she'll fall to the floor because her knees are getting weaker. She wants him to stop, but at the same time she doesn't want him to.

"There you two are," a female voice echoes from the door.

Chad looks up to see Beth frowning at him, telling him that there'd be plenty of time for that but not now.

"It's time we leave for church."

"Yes, of course," Chad says. Once Beth is gone, he turns to Sonny, who is blushing profoundly. "Sorry, sweetheart." He gently replaces the strap back on her shoulder and leads her to the door.

Their drive to St. Bart's Church is a short one. There they mingle with family and friends, and Chad proudly introduces Sonny as his girlfriend if anyone happens to ask. When the ceremony is about to begin, they take their seats in the front pew. Sonny watches and sees that Sam is all smiley-faced. The piano starts playing Here Comes the Bride and the bridesmaids enter slowly, one small step at a time. Stephanie, as the maid of honour, is last and then behind her is the beautiful bride herself, Kate. All eyes are on her.

Once Kate reaches the front stage, Sam takes her hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest begins, "we gather here to celebrate ..."

Sonny feels Chad's hand over hers. She glances up and sees him wink at her. Her heart misses a beat. Oh dear! As she turns back to watch Sam and Kate, she can't stop grinning.

Once both Sam and Kate have repeated after the priest, Sam puts the ring on Kate's finger, and Kate does the same to him.

Grace sniffs and pats her hanky about her cheeks. Beth is doing the same thing.

The priest says, "You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

A loud cheer erupts then, and Sam lifts Kate's veil up and then kisses her. A loud applause follows, and then they sign their wedding certificates.

"That was a wonderful wedding ceremony, Chad," Sonny says.

"Yeah, it was," he agrees. "Time for some photos." He winks at her.

"Oh, no. Must I be in them?"

"Yes." He stands up. "Come on."

Sonny groans as he leads her to the newlywed couple where they are surrounded by well-wishers, journalists, and paparazzi.

"I didn't know this would be so big," Sonny says, glancing up at

Chad, trying to slow their pace. She dreads the thought of facing those people and the continuous flashing of the cameras.

"Yes," Chad replies.

Sonny sees Kate wave at her to come over.

"Let's have some family photos," one of the cameramen shouts into the buzzing crowd.

"Family photos," Chad says. "Come on."

"But I'm not family," Sonny whispers. "You go."

"No. You're coming," Chad says.

"Sonny, come on," Kate shouts.

"Sonny, come stand by me," Grace calls out, pulling her forward.

And so Sonny finds herself wedging in between Chad, who has his hand around her waist, and Grace. She smiles and laughs as the cameramen make jokes and demand that they repeat what they say. She suddenly forgets about the people and the rapid, continuous, flashing lights from the cameras.

Once the family and friend photos are done, and the well-wishes die down, everyone starts leaving the church. Chad is just leading Sonny toward the door when a middle-aged journalist and her cameraman appear before them.

"Hello, Mr. Cooper," she says pleasantly. "My name is Janet Tallmark. I'm a journalist from Your Wedding Magazine."

"Yes?" Chad says.

"As you know, your sister's wedding will be a feature article in our magazine. As part of it, I would like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right with you and your girlfriend," Janet says, smiling at Sonny.

Chad glances at Sonny, who smiles up at him. He says, "Of course."

"Thank you. Much appreciated," Janet says as she takes out her recording device. She clears her throat and begins. "So you are one of the top ten youngest billionaires here in the States. How do you feel about that?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Chad replies, shrugging his shoulders.

She asks him more questions about his business. The picture that the journalist gets on him is of a hard-working, down-to-earth man who enjoys life to the fullest, which is exactly what Chad is. Then Janet starts asking him about his personal life.

"How did you two meet?" she asks, glancing from Chad to Sonny.

"In Wisconsin," Chad says. "I kind of bumped into her."

Sonny nods in agreement.

"And things got flying from there," he continues.

"When is the date for the wedding?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny asks, her brows rise, confused.

"No, we're not that far yet," Chad comments. "It's going to be some time away."

"You two look great together," Janet says. "Would you mind if we take some photos of the two of you?"

Sonny shakes her head. At the same time Chad says, "Go for it."

Chad pulls Sonny closer to him and wraps his arm around her waist.

They smile as the camera flashes continuously.

"That gown is beautiful on you, Sonny," Janet says. "May I ask who designed it for you?"

"MacKey," Sonny says.

"Ah, I see," Janet remarks. "Well, thank you both for the interview.

It's been a pleasure."

Sonny glances up at the chandeliers and the ornate ceiling above her as she sips her red wine. The wedding reception, being held in one of the main halls at the Cooper's Hotel, which Chad proudly told her he owns half the shares, is truly beautiful and elegant. She can't believe she's there, attending one of the biggest weddings in L.A., sitting in a five-star hotel, and enjoying a high-class meal. She is stoked and thoroughly enjoying herself.

She glances at the man beside her, the man who made it all possible for her.

Chad leans to her and whispers, "Aren't you going to go up?"

Sonny is confused. "Why?"

"Don't you want the bouquet?"

"Is Kate going to throw it now?"

Chad nods. "Go on. You better go."

"I don't think—"

She is interrupted by Stephanie, who is pulling her by the arm to her feet and then dragging her toward the area near the stage. "This is exciting."

"Yeah," Sonny responds, trying to keep up with Stephanie's fast pace.

They beg their way through the girls and stop right in the middle of the crowd. The girls shove and push in excitement, shouting, "Give it to me! Give it to me!"

Kate, who is on the stage, laughs and then turns around so that her back is to them. The men cheer and urge Kate to get it going.

Kate says, "All right. Here we go." She throws the bouquet up high.

The girls scream and shove, their hands in the air as they try to catch the beautiful bunch of flowers. Sonny gets shoved back in the process. She's laughing and thinks she'd better get out of the way before she gets stampeded by excited young women competing for a bouquet. Before she knows what's happening, however, the flower bouquet flies straight at her and lands in her arms.

Stephanie shrieks, "Sonny got it! Sonny got it!"

Another cheer goes up. Sonny rushes back to her seat, her heart pumping loud and fast.

"Well done," Chad chuckles, clapping loudly. "So who's the lucky guy? When's the wedding?"

Sonny slaps his arm in annoyance. He only laughs back in response. Then the music starts, and Sam and Kate walk to the centre of the dance floor. It's the song Oh, My Love. All eyes are on the newlyweds, who are slowly dancing and swirling around the floor. Suddenly, Tom and Grace join in and then Sam's parents.

Chad moves to Sonny, who is enjoying the show. He says, "Come on."

He takes her hand, pulls her to her feet, and leads her to the dance floor.

"Chad," she hisses. "It's only for couples."

"We are one, aren't we?"

"Well, I suppose."

On the dance floor, he wraps his arms around her waist and tells her to put her arms around his neck. She obeys and bites her lip nervously.

Then he leads her along with the slow music. Sonny starts to relax as she closes her eyes and listens to the beat and lyric of the song.

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"Because I can understand it better that way. I get myself lost in the song, and I can feel it through my body."

"Right." He closes his eyes, too. A moment later, he opens them and says, "It's true."

Sonny laughs. They dance along, and Sonny closes her eyes again.

Chad can't help himself and moves his face to her. Then he kisses her on the lips.

Sonny gasps and opens her eyes. When she is about to stop the kiss by moving her head back, Chad has his hand behind her neck, forcing her to stay still. Then he deepens the kiss. His mouth is sweet and warm against hers, and Sonny finds it's hard to resist. She responds to him and tightens her arms about his neck.

Suddenly, the music stops. A loud applause follows. Sonny flashes her eyes open and moves her head back. She sees that indeed all eyes are on them. She flushes in embarrassment as Chad, grinning from ear to ear, leads her back to their seats.

"I need to go to the ladies' room," she says to him breathlessly and rushes away.

Once she is safely inside, she sighs and takes a deep breath. She starts washing her hands, grinning.

So this is love, then? This wonderful feeling she's having right now?

"I see you're enjoying yourself, bitch," Portlyn says at the door.

Sonny gasps and turns to look at the sexy woman advancing toward her in a threatening manner.

"I am," Sonny says, squaring her shoulders.

Portlyn comes to stand in front of her and sneers. "Enjoy it all while you can. It won't last. Chad's not over Tawni yet. He's going to go back to her. You and I both know that. He knew her and dated her for five years. And you? You've just met him for what, a month or two?"

Sonny grits her teeth. "I think this is none of your business."

Portlyn raises her hand in a defensive manner. "Hey, I know this is none of my business. But I'm just warning you before you get your heart broken because you don't look the kind who can handle such a nasty thing."

Sonny folds her arms across her chest and says sarcastically, "Well, thank you for your advice. Now, if you'd excuse me." She heads toward the door.

Portlyn grabs her arm and swings her back. "Admit it! Admit you're only trying to get Chad's money. Admit it's because he's rich. Admit it now."

Sonny thrusts her arm free. "You think I'd stoop that low? Listen here, Portlyn. I'm not that kind of girl. I don't go for a guy just because he has money to throw away. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself. And F.Y.I.? I happen to love Chad for the man he is." She fakes a smile at the woman and turns on her heels.

"Go back to your slum, bitch, and leave us alone," Portlyn growls.

Sonny swirls around and slaps Portlyn in the face, hard. She feels satisfied indeed to see red finger marks on the woman's flawless cheek.

"I'm not a bitch, not like you, Portlyn. And I happen to live in Wisconsin, a clean city that's hardly a slum." Then with her head high, she marches off.

Along the corridor, still breathing heavily from the unexpected encounter, Sonny can hear Portlyn shouting, "I've warned you, Sonny. You'll see. He'll go back to Tawni. He's still in love with Tawni. He will never love the likes of you, you slum bitch!" Sonny grits her teeth, holding back tears. God, how she wishes she could go back and slap that silly woman again. As she gets closer to the hall, however, she wonders if perhaps Portlyn is right. Perhaps Chad still has feelings for Tawni. Perhaps he—

"Miss?"

Sonny turns to see a handsome receptionist before her. "Yes?"

"Are you Miss Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes, I am," she replies, wondering what this is about.

"This is for you."

Sonny takes the little card he hands to her. She glances down and sees that it has the name Chad at the bottom. "Thanks."

The young man nods and leaves her. Sonny reads the content of the note.

Sonny, meet me at 11 p.m. exactly in room 879.

-Chad

She's curious. What could this mean? Why would Chad ask her to meet up with him alone?

When she gets back to her seat, Chad is nowhere in sight. Perhaps he has already gone up to room 879?

Chad glances down at the note he received from a pretty receptionist only a few minutes ago.

What is Tawni doing here in the hotel? Why does she want to see him?

He comes to stand in front of room 879 and then hesitantly knocks on the door. A few seconds later, it flings open, and Tawni stands there, extraordinarily beautiful and sexy in a short, flimsy nightdress.

"Chad, you came," she says, smiling, her eyes shining. "I was beginning to think you had backed out. That you wouldn't come after

—" She breaks off dramatically, her face appears to have gone terribly sad. "But please do come in."

The living area is elegant and comfortable, and Chad notes that

Tawni has her back to him as she pours two glasses of wine. Of course, he does not see that Tawni has dropped a small tablet into one of the glasses. She swirls it about until the tablet dissolves entirely.

"A drink?" she asks softly as she turns around, holding the glasses up.

"No, thanks. Why did you want to see me?"

"Chad," Tawni says, striding to him, her voice seductive and sad at the same time. "Why are you talking to me like this? We used to be so close. We used to be in love."

"Things changed, Tawni. You've chosen your path, and I want to know why."

Tawni grits her teeth at the reminder. Sure, she chose James over Chad simply because she thought James was better-looking and had better prospects in terms of money and status, but she is not going to tell him that.

"Chad," she moans, forcing tears to brew in her eyes. "I've made mistakes. I now know that—that I don't love James after all. I thought I did."

She sits on the sofa and puts the glass down on the table. She shakes her head as she continues, "He's having an affair with Portlyn. I just found out. What can I do, Chad?" She looks up at him, her eyes large and glistening with fake tears.

Chad can't believe James is having an affair with Portlyn. And all while he's dating Tawni? This is beyond his comprehension. Suddenly, Tawni starts crying so hard that her shoulders are shaking.

She reaches her hand out for him, begging him to come to her. Chad reluctantly complies and sits beside her. She wraps her arms around him, her head resting against his chest as she sobs gently.

"I can't believe it, Chad. I can't believe it. But you know, in a way I am glad because I now know what he's like. I now know I don't love him." She gazes at him then, moving her face to him. "I realize I still love you, Chad. Sweetheart, won't you forgive me?"

Chad snorts. "Tawni, I don't—"

"Oh, Chad, please," she begs. "I love you. Don't leave me. Please."

She pulls him to her and starts kissing him. Chad tries to push himself back up, but she only holds onto him tighter.

The door flings open. There's a loud gasp.

Chad glances up in shock to see Sonny standing there staring at them in confusion.

"Sonny!"

Sonny, trembling, shakes her head and murmurs, "No. No. No."

"Chad," Tawni says seductively, tightening her arms around his neck and starts kissing his cheek. "Come on, babe, tell me you want me. Tell me you love me."

Sonny feels the world spinning around her mercilessly. Her ears are deafened by the noise of her thumping heartbeat. She's having difficulty breathing. Oh, God! She steps back, her knees barely holding her. She turns on her heels and starts to run down the corridor.

"Sonny!" Chad shouts.

"Chad," Tawni purrs.

"Sonny!" Chad yells. He shoves Tawni from him and heads to the door. "Sonny!" he shouts, racing after her. "It's not like what you see."

"You liar! You've always lied to me, Chad!" Sonny shouts, tears in her eyes. She runs into the elevator and pushes the ground floor button.

Still crying, she watches as Chad gets closer. The door shuts just moments before he reaches it.

Chad pushes the down button a couple of times in frustration. The elevator door, however, doesn't open. He swears under his breath and heads to the stairs. He runs down two steps at a time and heads to the elevator on the lower floor. He pushes the down button and the door opens. But not the one Sonny is in. He quickly gets in.

Down on the ground floor, he races through the main lobby to the entrance. Outside, he sees Sonny getting into a taxi.

"Sonny!" he shouts. "Sonny, wait!"

Sonny closes the door and tells the taxi driver to go.

Chad runs after the taxi. Once he knows he can't catch up, he stops, standing in the middle of the traffic. He swears under his breath and then growls loudly.


	15. The Wedding

**Thank you for the reviews and favourites**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

With a murderous expression on his face, Chad busts the door open. He isn't surprised to see James and Portlyn there with Tawni. They are sipping champagne—a toast, no doubt—to congratulate themselves at pulling off such a splendid show.

The three people look at him in shocked surprise. Chad doesn't give a shit that he's interrupting their little party as he stalks to James, his chest heaving and his hands fisted tightly.

"Shit!" Portlyn mutters under her breath.

"Chad!" Tawni says, rushing toward him. "I thought—" She doesn't finish. He shoves her aside and flings his fist forward, smashing James's handsome face, hitting him against the wall.

Tawni and Portlyn stare at the scene before them in shocked silence. Neither of them dares to move as they watch Chad knock James's face again.

James groans and touches his bleeding nose and lips. "Shit, man!"

Chad turns to face the two women, his eyes dark with disgust.

"Stay out of my life. If any of you interfere again, I swear I'll make your life a living hell." He turns to James, rage contorting on his face.

"We've never been friends, James. Like I warned you before, I can do more damage than bashing your face." Then he marches to the door. Just as he's about to leave he says to Tawni, "It really is over, Tawni, you and me. I don't care why you left me, and I'm glad you did. You and James deserve each other." Then he slams the door shut.

In the elevator, he rests his head back against the wall, his heart heavy.

"Sonny," he murmurs under his breath. "I'm sorry."

She'd be home, he is sure, and soon he'd be there to apologize and explain everything. His cell rings. He frowns, wondering who would be calling him at this time.

"Where's Sonny?" Grace asks, noting the uncomfortable look on his face that he has difficulty hiding.

Chad doesn't know what to tell his mother. "She—she's left."

"So early? Is she unwell?"

"No," he mutters, his face dark. "I mean yes."

The house is so quiet Sonny can hear her own heart beating in her chest as she lies there in bed, sobbing. She thought a good shower would help clear her head and calm her anger and frustration, but she's wrong. Now more than ever, she's upset with herself. She simply can't believe

Chad betrayed her trust. Everything was a lie. She punches the pillow a couple of times before snuggling her face against it, allowing her tears full rein to flow from her eyes down her cheeks.

An hour later, when she feels a bit better, her Blackberry rings. Who could it be? Chad? Is he calling to apologize?

She picks it up and notes that it's from Wisconsin.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, it's Dad."

Sonny feels the knot in the pit of her stomach. She sniffs and wipes her tears. "Hi, Dad. How's things? Are you all right?"

There's a long, intense pause. "Sonny, I know what's going on. I know you're not in L.A. for a conference."

Sonny feels as though her heart dropped down to her shoes. "Wh—wh —what?"

"I know you're with a man." Another pause. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sonny."

"But, Dad, I—" She sniffs again and more tears brew in her eyes.

She knows when her dad says 'he's disappointed in her' that it's a big deal. He never says that to her except when she does something very stupid. Her throat is so tight with emotions that she can't find a way to express it.

"I want you home, Sonny. I don't want you with a man who treats you like you're worth nothing. You're better than that. We love you. Come home."

Sonny wipes tears from her cheeks and sniffs again. Her voice shaking with emotions, she says, "All right. I'm coming home."

She hangs up the cell and just sits there, staring into space as tears continue to brew in her eyes. Then she tosses the Blackberry to the side of the bed, throws herself onto the soft pillows, and cries her heart out.

Chad just shakes his head. All he knows is that he wants to see Sonny. He needs to speak to her.

Chad is near the door when his Blackberry starts ringing. Chad looks on the screen and sees that it's from his mother. "Hello?"

"Chad, Sonny is leaving." There is a hint of panic in his mother's soft voice.

"Wait! What?"

"Sonny is leaving. We're at the airport now. She's going home. What's going on, Chad? She's terribly upset."

"Shit!" Chad swears under his breath.

"Chad. Hurry."

"I'm coming," he shouts into the phone as he starts running to the door.

Chad races to his car. He jumps in, starts the engine, and then speeds out into traffic.

Will Miss Sonny Monroe please make her way to gate nine for boarding? Will Miss Sonny Monroe please make her way to gate nine for boarding? The voice on the intercom calls her name, and Sonny feels dread rushing up in the pit of her stomach. She ignores the call and lingers there, staring at the entrance, hoping to see Chad hurry in to see her one last time.

Will Miss Sonny Monroe please make her way to gate nine for boarding? Will Miss Sonny Monroe please make her way to gate nine for boarding?

Knowing that she can't hold up the plane any longer, she moves to hug Grace.

"I'm sorry I have to leave early," she says, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart," Grace says, hugging her hard. "I know you'll be back very soon."

"Yes. Yes." Beth butts in and pulls Sonny into her arms. "You look after yourself, young woman."

Sonny has to laugh at that. She simply can't believe Beth is so nice to her. Then she wonders what their reactions will be once they've found out the truth, that she isn't Chad's real girlfriend. She also wonders when Chad is going to tell them.

She turns to Dylan Cooper and gives him a hug.

"Look after yourself," he says.

Sonny steps back. "Yes, I will." Then she waves goodbye to them.

At the entrance to the large plane, she murmurs, "Sorry," to the air hostess.

"That's all right. Your seat is just to the left," the pretty young woman informs her.

Sonny takes her seat by the window and puts on her seat belt.

Suddenly, a panicky feeling erupts inside of her when she realizes she is never going to see Chad again, the man she's fallen in love with and now lost.

Chad speeds his BMW through the thick traffic, passing red lights and changing lanes like a Formula One racer. His hands are tight on the steering wheel, his mind on Sonny.

Sonny, why are you leaving me? Please, let me be on time. Please.

He changes lanes again and overtakes an enormous truck. The driver pops his head out the window, beeps his horn continuously, and shouts, "Moron! Drive properly!"

Chad ignores the driver, who is clearly unhappy, and steps his foot on the accelerator, urging the BMW forward, zooming past cars, vans, and other trucks heading toward the airport.

He parks the vehicle in the taxi-only parking lot and rushes out to the terminal. He dodges his way past the throng of people, heading toward gate nine. He slows down once he sees the gate number.

"Excuse me," he shouts from the distance, his voice echoing across the entire area so that everyone turns to look at him curiously. "Has it departed yet?"

He comes to a sliding stop at the check-in desk. He takes a deep breath and puffs out, "Has it departed yet?"

"The 12:30 to Los Angeles, sir?" the woman queries calmly.

"Yes," Chad manages to puff out.

"I'm sorry, sir. It left fifteen minutes ago."

Chad feels sick to his stomach. He swears under his breath. His head is spinning as he slowly drags himself toward the exit.

"Hey, get your car out of here!" one of the taxi drivers shouts at him.

Chad is too lost in his own sorrow to hear. He gets in the car and drives out. When he gets home an hour later, he finds his family in the drawing room, waiting for him.

Kate rushes to him and says, "We heard Sonny left. What happened?"

Chad glances over his sister's head to his other family members.

Beth looks as if she's about to cry. Sam and Stephanie are sitting on the far side of the sofa, looking as sad as ever.

"I have a confession to make," he says, his heart booming in his chest, the loud noise echoing in his ears. He knows he has to tell them the truth. He takes a deep breath and continues, "Sonny is not my girlfriend. I've been lying to all of you since I came back from Wisconsin. I hired Sonny to pretend to be my girlfriend so, Beth, you'd stop matchmaking me."

There is shocked surprise all around. Grace starts crying, her hands clutching at her chest as though she's heartbroken. "I don't believe this," she sobs.

"I dated Tawni, but I found her cheating on me with James. We broke up, so I lied to you all."

"But what about your engagement?" Beth asks. "And the baby?"

Chad shakes his head in confusion. "What engagement? What baby?"

"Didn't you propose to Sonny? Isn't Sonny pregnant with your baby?" Beth asks desperately.

Chad chuckles brokenly. "No, Beth, I didn't propose to Sonny, and we are not having a baby together, either."

Beth elegantly stands and strides up to him. "What have you done? What have you done?" She hits him on the chest.

Chad catches her frail wrist gently. "I'm sorry, Beth." He turns to his parents. "I'm sorry I lied to you. Please don't blame Sonny. She only agreed to do it because she needed the money for her dad's surgery."

He turns back to Beth. "I'm sorry."

"How could you, Chad? You hurt her, and now she's gone. You have to bring her back. I want Sonny back, you hear?" Beth mutters incoherently.

"What?" Chad is confused. He thought Beth was upset because he lied to them, not because Sonny left.

"I can't bring her back, Beth. She's gone. She doesn't want me."

"Don't you be a fool," Beth mutters.

"You have to get her back, Chad," Grace said. "She's like a daughter to me."

"You have to bring her back, and the baby, too," Beth murmurs, patting his arm. "Be a good boy and bring Sonny back, won't you?"

"I don't know."

"Chad," Dylan chimes in, "do you love her?"

Chad glances from Grace to Kate and then back to his father. He nods his head. "Yes, I do."

"Do you want to lose her?" Grace asks.

"No, I don't," Chad says, shaking his head. "I never want to lose her. Never!"

There's only one thing Sonny is sure of in her life once the plane lands in Wisconsin Airport, and it's that she's not the same person she was two weeks ago. She wonders what her family will think of her once they have seen the changes in her, not only in her physical appearance but in her character, too.

Her whole family meets her at the airport. Her mom, brother, and sister rush to hug her. Her dad, however, stands back. She can sense the stiffness in his posture as though he's holding back and doesn't know who she is anymore. She feels her heart constrict. It hurt to know that her father assumes her to be the type of person she's not. She spent twenty-five years living with him. Does he not know her better?

"Sweetheart, so glad you're back," Connie murmurs, hugging her tight.

"Me, too," Sonny replies.

"I miss you, sis. I admit I missed you teasing me," Emma chimes in.

"Me too, Emma." Sonny chuckles. "I miss teasing you too."

Her father refuses to hug her. In fact, he refuses to say a word to her, not even a "welcome back" or "hello." It's as though he refuses to acknowledge her presence. The drive home is a solemn one for Sonny, sitting there between her brother and sister, her mom driving the car, and her dad in the front seat. Home feels cold and empty even though her family is as warm as ever to her.

As days go by, she falls back to her old routine, and her dad soon begins talking to her again. Only she wishes she didn't miss Chad so much.

Every lunch break at the hospital cafeteria, her mind flashes back to that fateful day when she first met him. She remembers their time together in L.A. Oh, how happy he made her feel. And of course that glorious morning he made love to her. The thought brings an unbearable pain within her heart, and she's angry at herself for stupidly believing his lies. But why does she miss him so dearly? Why is it that every night before she drifts off to sleep and every morning when she wakes up, she thinks about him? And every spare second she has, she thinks about him, thinks about his kiss, his touch, and his smile? Is she going crazy?

He will never come for her—that much she knows. By now he and Tawni will probably have gotten married.

It's not long before Sonny realizes that there's a person standing right in front of her. She glances up from her book and sees Mary there, arms folded across her chest, a smirk about her lips.

"Well, well," the woman begins, unfolding her arms and leaning forward across the table.

Sonny closes her book, preparing for the bitchy onslaught that's about to come her way.

"Back from your conference already, are you? Actually, was it really a conference, Sonny? In L.A.? Surely not?"

Sonny grits her teeth. "What do you want, Mary?"

Mary shrugs her shoulders. "Thought I'd ask just to be polite. After all, we used to be classmates."

Sonny stands up to her full height. "Oh, really, Mary? Since I've known you, you've never been nice to me. Let me tell you this now, Mary. I don't like the way you treat me or my friends. Yes, I'm a geek.

No, my family is not rich, but that doesn't mean you have the right to treat me the way you do. I think I've put up with your nonsense long enough, don't you?" She narrows her eyes at the pretty woman. Sonny knows she's standing on dangerous territory, but she couldn't care less.

She's tired. She's frustrated. And bloody hell! She just doesn't have time for this stupid thing anymore.

"You know what, Sonny? You're a slut. That's right, Sonny, you are a slut. You think you're so great? Running off after a billionaire like Chad? You think he'd really marry you? You think he's really into you? Forget it, Sonny, he's a bloody billionaire. He can have any woman he wants, a woman who's a hundred times better-looking than

"Mary? I hate you. I hope one day you get what you really deserve,"

Sonny grits out and walks away.

Sonny ignores Mary's outraged question and heads toward the exit.

She passes Peter, who stops and looks at her with concern.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replies and rushes away.

Peter glances over at Mary. The woman sees him and shrugs her shoulders. Peter heads back to catch up with Sonny. "Sonny, wait!"

Sonny stops in her stride and turns to look at her friend.

"Sonny, I know it hasn't been easy for you, but—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Pete. Can you just leave me alone for a while? I need space." She bows her head and turns to go.

Peter watches her walk away. He knows Sonny hasn't been the same since she got back from L.A.. He needs to know what Chad did to her.

He goes up to Mary and slides into the seat opposite her. "What did you say to her?"

Mary looks taken aback. "What do you mean?" she asks innocently.

"Mary, you know it doesn't work with me," he snaps. "Stop playing innocent."

Mary bites her lip. She frowns and thinks she'd better tell Peter the truth. She folds her arms across her chest and says, "Just the truth."

"What truth?"

"That he's out of her league. That she's daydreaming."

"Get to the point."

Mary grunts. "Oh, all right. I told her she's a slut, running off after Chad. But I'm right. He's way out of her league. I mean he doesn't even look at me. Why would he want her? I can't believe she went all the way to L.A. after him and lied to everyone that she was there for a conference."

Peter is stunned. "That's what you think happened? That's what you said to Sonny?"

"Yeah? What else could there be to it? I mean just think how much money she wasted to go to L.A.. She's poor, and her old man is not well, what with his heart problem. She's selfish and a slut. I can't believe you don't see that in her."

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing." Mary glances away, couldn't bear the intense gaze of Peter's eyes.

"Mary? What else? How did you know Jacob has a heart problem?"

"I—I went to her house. I met her dad. I told him."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That Sonny ran off with Chad."

"Holy shit, Mary. Do you know what you've done?"

Mary snorts. "What I've done, Peter? What exactly have I done? I'm helping them. I helped Jacob, or whatever his name is, see what his daughter is truly like."

"Sonny is nothing like that. She's not like you, Mary."

"What do you mean by that, Peter?"

"Stop fooling around, Mary, and open your eyes. You know you'll never be a doctor. And stop using those boys to do your work for you. I know what you've been up to. If the deans knew about this—"

"Peter, you won't!"

"Yeah? Watch me." He stands up. "And don't interfere with Sonny's life again. Understand?" Before she can utter another word, he stalks away.

Alone in the quiet corridor of the hospital, he takes his cell phone out and dials Chad's number.

L.A.

It's dark, and all Chad can see is dots of tiny lights across the city. He feels alone, as though he's missing half of himself. How he misses Sonny. How he wants to hug her and kiss her and do so much more to her. Just hold on, Chad, he tells himself.

Soon, you will have her again.

His Blackberry rings. He glances over his shoulder and reluctantly picks it up. "Chad speaking."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Chad frowns in confusion, and then he remembers who it is.

"Peter!"

"Yeah, it's me. So tell me, old friend, what the hell did you do to Sonny?"

"I'm sorry, Pete, I—"

"Explain yourself. I told you Sonny is like a sister to me. I told you not to hurt her in any way. So what happened? I'm giving you a chance to explain before I terminate our friendship."

Chad rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'm willing to explain everything. I—Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I love Sonny. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Oh?"

"Things just kind of got in the way. There's Tawni—"

"So you're back with her and broke Sonny's heart? Is that it?"

"No. That's not it. She came back and made things messy. Sonny found out I wasn't gay. Then she found out about Tawni, who wants to get back with me."

"Holy shit, mate! What the hell?"

"Yeah. Well, my grandmother wasn't exactly happy with me. She tried to match-make me with Portlyn and things got even more complicated."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Chad pauses. "I'm going to ask Sonny to marry me. But first I need to get things straight with her parents. And Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure thing, mate." A merry laugh follows. "Just so you know, our friendship has not been terminated."

"Good," Chad chuckles.

WISCONSIN

With his Mac laptop in hand, Peter Thompson marches up the short driveway to the small bungalow in the secluded cul-de-sac. He rings the doorbell and waits. A few second later, the lady of the house appears.

"Peter, come in. Sonny is out with Tim and Emma, showing them around Uni," Connie says cheerfully.

"Very good. Jacob home?" Pete asks.

"Yes. Of course. I made sure." Connie winks at him.

"Thanks for helping out."

Connie shakes her. "Peter, I should thank you for helping my daughter out. Come on now."

They make their way to the living area and find Jacob there, reading the newspaper.

Jacob glances up from his newspaper in surprise. "Peter? How have you been? Come on in and sit down. Sonny is out at the moment."

"Jacob, how are you, old guy? Not working too hard, right?"

Jacob chuckles. "Of course not."

With that polite greeting out of the way, Peter gets straight to the point. "Jacob, you need to hear this. Actually, you need to see this."

"What is it?"

Pete slides into the seat beside Jacob and turns on his laptop. "It's about Sonny. It's about what truly happened in L.A."

Jacob's face darkens at the mention of his daughter's name and L.A. "I already know what happened, Peter. You don't need to tell me." There's a hard edge in his voice.

"What you heard from Mary?"

"Peter, are you here to rub it in? I thought I knew you better than that. Sonny is a good girl. Yes, she may have done some stupid things, but she's my daughter, and don't you dare—" He rubs his temple.

"It's not like that, Jacob. You know jolly well how much like a sister Sonny is to me. I have to tell you the truth now. Sonny would never lie to you unless she had to."

"What do you mean?" Connie asks, her hands clasping together nervously.

"I was the one behind it. But that's not important. What's important is what you need to hear from the man himself."

"Man? What man?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, what man?" Connie echoes.

"Chad Cooper. The man who stole your daughter's heart."

Peter looks heavenward and thinks that was a stupid way of putting it.

"What I mean is—oh, heck! Bear with me for a sec."

Connie sits down beside Jacob, and he takes her cold hands into his.

Peter logs into Skype and then voilà—a young, handsome face appears on the screen.

"Oh, my! Who is that?" Connie queried, amazed at the young man's good looks.

"That, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, is Chad Cooper, the man who stole your daughter's heart."

Connie gasps in shocked surprise, and Jacob is taken aback.

"He's Chad Cooper? But I thought he was much older," Connie comments, her eyes on Chad who is looking rather nervous on the screen.

"He's only thirty." Peter shifts the laptop around so that it faces him.

"Hey, Chad. Mr. and Mrs. Monroe are now yours. Do your best, bro." On the screen, Chad nods.

Peter turns the laptop back to the couple and nods for them to proceed. Connie makes herself comfortable as she holds onto her husband's hand. Jacob waits expectantly.

On the screen, Chad takes a deep breath and then says, "Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm the one responsible for everything that has happened to Sonny. She only came to L.A. because I asked her to. I needed her help, the type that I'm very embarrassed to tell. I asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend in exchange that I pay for the full price of your heart transplant, sir."

Connie gasps and glances at her husband. Jacob tightens his hands about hers as he stares intensely at Chad in the screen.

"However, once she was here, things got a bit complicated, and I found myself falling in love with her. I love your daughter, sir." Chad looks at Jacob and then Connie. "I'm sorry for what happened, but now I only ask for this. I want to marry Sonny. I ask for your permission, and I ask for your help to set things right with Sonny."

A long silence follows. Jacob seems to be in some sort of dilemma.

"Sir?" Chad's voice echoes into the silent room.

Peter nods. "Help him."

Jacob says, "Answer me this, Chad."

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you do anything in your power to make Sonny happy?"

"Yes, sir. I love her. I will do anything to make her happy."

"And you will never hurt her in any way?"

"No, sir. I will never hurt her in any way."

Jacob leans closer to the screen, as though he's glaring into Chad's soul. Then he grins. "Then we will help you. Welcome to the family, Chad Cooper."

On the screen Chad sighs with relief and smiles.

Peter gives out a loud "Yeah!"

Connie laughs. "Welcome to the family, Chad."

"Thank you," Chad replies.

L.A., USA

In the study room, Chad rakes his hand through his blond hair in relief.

He feels as though finally the world has decided to go his way.

He looks up from the computer screen to his family, who were watching and listening to his conversation with Sonny's parents. Beth, Grace, and Stephanie squeeze in the small sofa. His father, Dylan, sits on the other side with Kate and Sam. Near the side table, Linda pops the champagne and everyone cheers.

As Linda pours wine into glasses, Tom goes round to the computer screen and introduces himself to the Monroes. "Hello, I'm Dylan Cooper, Chad's father."

On the other side, Grace comes around and hugs Chad. "I'm so proud of you."

Chad chuckles. "Thanks."

"And you'll make her happy?"

"I will."

"Champagne, everyone," Linda says, going around and giving one to everyone.

Two weeks later

WISCONSIN

Life for Sonny is colourless and meaningless. She's not interested in reading books, food just doesn't taste good, work is a haze of fog, people are just faces without souls, and life has been essentially just a series of meaningless events.

Day after day she comes to work and does her thing. Only her mind is always occupied with Chad, the way he smiled, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he moved and laughed.

Things got pretty bad the other night when she browsed the net and saw an article about Kate's wedding on the 'Your Wedding' website.

Near the bottom page, there was a photo of her and Chad together.

The footnote said:

Young, handsome billionaire Chad Cooper with beautiful girlfriend Sonny Monroe wearing a MacKey gown. Rumours said there was a secret engagement, a baby on the way, and marriage is just around the corner.

She growled then, in anger and frustration.

Snapping herself from that thought, she stares up at the clock on the cafeteria's wall. Five to two, it says. Time to go back to work. She gives out a deep sigh and gets up, grabbing for her handbag and half-filled cup of tea. With her head bowed and her eyes on the dark grey carpet, she makes her way toward the conveyer.

What should you do tonight, Sonny? she asks herself. Not Facebooking surely? You're not stalking Chad again. No. No. Don't be stupid.

Of course, she hasn't been on Facebook since she got back from L.A. Chad's handsome face, however, is still in her mind. She truly wants to forget about him, but finds it so hard, which is rather annoying.

"Oh damn!" she swears. Why does it have to be so hard?

Bam!

She gasps, feels the warm tea splashing on her front, soaking into her bra and skin. She feels herself falling off balance, backward. A pair of hands grabs her arm and pulls her back into a warm embrace.

Sonny glances up and widens her eyes in shock.

She must be dreaming. Yes, Sonny, you miss Chad so much that you're fantasizing about him being here for real in Wisconsin, right here in front of you.

Oh, how pathetic she is. She just stares up at him, her mouth agape and her heart pounding away.

"So you're not that clumsy, eh?" comes the voice that is so similar to Chad's.

"Huh?"

"How are you going to fix this?" the fabricated Chad points to his now-stained Calvin Klein shirt. "Clean it for me with your bare hands? Or put it in the washing machine?"

Sonny could only stare at him. Is she actually fantasizing this? He's so real though.

"Is it guaranteed?" he continues.

Sonny bites her lip, confused and lost. If he is her fantasy, when she touches him he'll disappear. To test her theory, she brings her hand up and touches his face. She gasps. He's warm and very real. God! He's real!

"Chad?" she whispers, her voice shaking, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Yes, Sonny, it's Chad," he chuckles.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt again," she says absentmindedly as tears flow from her eyes. She can't believe he's there right in front of her for real.

"But you'll fix it, right?" he teases.

"Yes. Yes, of course," she says. "If I can't wash it out I'll buy you a new one. Well, maybe not here cos we don't have the type you want here. But a similar one."

"No, I don't want a similar one."

"Then what do you want?" she asks, wondering why they're discussing his stained shirt when he should be kissing her.

"This is what I want, Sonny." He bends down to one knee.

Sonny frowns in confusion as she looks down at him.

"Sonny," he says, pulling a small box out of his trousers pocket. "I want you. That is all I want. You. Will you marry me?"

Sonny gasps. Her heart is pumping so hard she thinks it'll burst out of her chest any second now. Her whole body is shaking in reaction as she stares at the princess cut diamond set in platinum sitting in the pale blue Tiffany & Co. box. The same one she tried on back in L.A.

"What do you say, Sonny? Will you be my wife?"

Sonny can't breathe. She nods her head, crying hard out. "Yes. Yes, oh yes, Chad," she sobs.

Chad jumps up, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her—tears and all.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you so much," he says, dropping little kisses on her face.

"Me, too," she sobs.

Chad slips the ring onto her left finger and gives her little kisses again. Sonny feels like she's alive again and in heaven. Suddenly, she hears loud clapping. She moves back and looks over behind Chad.

She gasps when she sees Chad's family there, including Sam and Stephanie. Peter is there as well, and so is her family. She runs to her mother and hugs the woman. Everyone starts laughing. Oh, God, Sonny thinks, this is too much for her. She simply can't believe it.

Later that day, they have a barbeque at her house; everyone mingling, getting to know each other, and having a good time. She and Chad go for a walk along St. Clair Beach. The sunset is beautiful in the distance, the air warm, and the gentle breeze is delightful.

Chad pulls her into his arms. "I thought I lost you back in L.A."

"You did?"

"What you saw, Sonny," he says, cupping her face in his hands.

"What you saw back in L.A. that night was planned. It wasn't real. I lost my feelings for Tawni a long time ago. I don't know when, but I do know that I did. Since the first day I met you, I have had feelings for you. Only I didn't know it back then, because you know, I'm a guy and that kind of thing is really slow for us to register."

"So when did you think you started to have feelings for me?" she asks curiously.

Chad cocks his head to one side. "I think it was when I saw you in the bathroom at Peter's house that night. You were topless." He chuckles. "All I wanted to do then was to kiss you and touch you and look at your breasts."

"Chad!" she shrieks. "You really did?"

"Heck, yes, sweetheart," he says, laughing.

"But you were supposed to be gay," she mutters.

"Yes, I was, and a bloody hard thing to do, too, especially where you are concerned. You are such a temptress," he says, kissing her nose.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, yes, you are," he chuckles.

Sonny bites her lip, staring into his eyes. "So, um, are you going to kiss me now?"

He laughs, loud and clear. "Yes, Sonny." He lowers his head and claims her sweet, soft lips.

Sonny wraps her arms around his neck, and they kiss deeply and passionately.

A dog runs up to them, yapping excitedly, and then hops around their feet as they kiss. An elderly couple, the owners of the dog, walks by, sees them, and smile knowingly. The woman shouts, "Stanley, come on!"

The dog barks and rushes up to her as they walk farther away.

Chad and Sonny are oblivious to this. Finally, Chad releases his lips from hers. They laugh, and Chad lifts her up above him, causing

Sonny to shriek happily in the air, her feet kicking. He lets her down, cups her face, and kisses her again. Their future is now certain, and

Chad thinks, God, she was his best hired girlfriend ever.

One month later

L.A.

"Oh, my gosh!" Emma shrieks as she runs from the luxurious sitting room into the large Ambassador Suite bedroom. "I can't believe I'm actually in L.A.! I'm actually in a hotel!" she shouts, racing about Grace, who simply laughs and shakes her head. Emma jumps onto the king-size four-poster bed and collapses in a fit of giggling.

"Emma, darling, please calm down," Connie chuckles. The two ladies meet eyes and laughs.

"I can't wait to go sightseeing. Did I tell you that you're the best sister, Sonny? And that you are extraordinarily beautiful today?"

Sonny laughs. "Yeah. You keep saying that, missy." Then she turns to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She still can't believe it. She has to say that she looks stunning in the MacKey A-line princess dress.

It's made out of white silk taffeta with a one-shoulder neckline combined with pleats and roses to the side, and it fits her perfectly. Her hair is in soft curls and a loose bun, with a white lily down on the side of her left ear. Her fair skin is smooth and soft, her eyes bright, and her lips red.

"Something blue," Kate says, showing her the blue garter. "Now pull your skirt up so I can put this around your thigh."

Sonny bites her lip and does as she is told. With the garter in place, Beth comes up to her and says, "Something borrowed." She holds a lovely ruby necklace in front of Sonny.

Sonny stares at the masterpiece. "Oh, my, that looks really expensive. It's an antique? Don't you

Beth waves Sonny's hesitation aside. "Yes, it is antique. Over one hundred years old. But it is now yours."

"What?" Sonny gasps.

"It's my present to you as my granddaughter-in-law."

Ruby, Nikita, and Isabella all stare at the necklace in awe.

"You lucky girl," Ruby says, laughing.

"Oh. Thank you, Beth," Sonny manages to say, and her heart constricts with gratitude.

Beth smiles and puts the necklace around Sonny's neck. Then she kisses Sonny on the cheek.

"Is everyone ready?" Jacob pops his head in through the door.

Sonny suddenly feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Here she goes. She's going to marry her knight in shining armour, Chad Dylan Cooper, the man who hired her to be his girlfriend, the man who convinced her that he was gay. She wants to giggle.

She takes a deep breath and says, "Yes. I'm ready."

Jacob comes to stand beside her and puts his arm out. Sonny takes it, and they walk out the door.

In the great hall of the Cooper's hotel, a thousand or so guests and journalists and paparazzi are waiting expectantly. It's one of the biggest and hottest weddings of the century in L.A. Anyone worth knowing is invited. In the centre stands the handsome groom, Chad Dylan Cooper, and beside him are Peter and Timothy.

Chad is nervous. Damn it, but he has never been this nervous before. He hasn't seen Sonny all day, and it's killing him.

Then he sees Beth, Grace, and Connie rush into the room and take their seats in the front pew. A moment later, the orchestra seated behind the stage strikes the Here Comes the Bride.

Chad turns toward the towering double door and sees Emma slowly walking toward them. She is followed by three of Sonny's friends, all dressed in designer gowns of ruby colour. They all look stunning.

Behind them is his bride herself with Jacob, who is giving her away.

The moment he sees her, his heart leaps in his chest. He takes in a deep breath to steady his nerves. His heart is thumping faster now.

Calm down, hot shot! Calm down, he tells himself.

He's proud of his bride that she's able to stand all this—walking in front of thousands of guests gawking at her. Then she's beside him. Jacob nods at him and takes his seat beside his wife. Chad takes Sonny's hands in his, grinning. Sonny smiles back behind her veil.

The celebrant clears his throat and begins, "We are here today to celebrate the love these two young people have for each other ..."

This is it, Sonny thinks. I am finally with the man I love forever.

"Will you," the celebrant turns to Chad, "Chad Dylan Cooper, have Sonny Monroe to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others, remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Chad grins as he nods his head. "I will."

The celebrant turns to Sonny, whose throat suddenly feels tight. Oh, gosh, she wonders if she is able to speak. Her heart is pumping faster and louder, and there're butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Will you, Sonny Monroe, have Chad Cooper to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

Sonny bites her bottom lip as she watches Chad staring intensely at her.

He looks as though he's holding his breath, waiting for her answer. She grins and says, "I will."

The celebrant turns his attention to Chad. "Will you please repeat after me ..."

Once they have both repeated after the celebrant, Chad puts the ring on Sonny's finger, and Sonny does the same to him. Chad says loudly so that everyone in the hall can hear, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

Grace and Connie sniff at the same time. Beth dabs a tissue just beneath her eyes.

The celebrant says, "You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Chad pulls the thin net of the veil from her face. As he gazes at her, he simply can't believe how radiant and beautiful she looks. His eyes say it all, the love and the adoration he has for her.

Then he moves his head toward her, his hands cupping her face.

Sonny says, "Your eyes are dilated, Chad. Do you like what you see?"

Chad laughs, loud and clear, so that everyone in the hall wonders what

Sonny said to him.

"Heck, yes!" he replies and touches his lips against hers, and his fingers dig deep into her hair.

Her lips are soft and warm against his. He kisses her deeply and passionately. Sonny wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A loud applause erupts then along with rapid snaps of cameras' light. Peter whistles loudly while Timothy hoots.

"Yeah!" Emma yells at the top of her lungs.

Chad finally pulls back, grinning. "Come on, Mrs. Cooper, time to go greet our guests and get our photo taken."

"Will it appear in high fashion magazines?" Sonny asks.

"Yes. Are you going to run and hide?"

"Nope," she replies, grinning. "Not at all."

Appleton, WISCONSIN

Mary groans and touches her temple. Her head is pounding away like a bitch, and her mouth tastes like mud. It's a struggle just to open her eyes, and once she manages that, the first thing she sees is a man in bed beside her.

Who the heck is he?

When her brain refuses to do real thinking, she groans again and gets up. She stares about her surroundings in a haze of fog.

"Hey." The male beside her turns to face her. He's naked underneath the blanket. Then he starts kissing her.

She pushes him away. "Not in the mood. Who the heck are you?"

The male frowns at her. "It's Hale, Mary. You drank an awful lot last night."

Mary touches her head and then everything flashes back to her; her meeting with the deans because stupid Peter told them her work has never been hers, which of course followed with her resentment and anger and then her drinking, and, yes, then her wild sex with Hale.

"Look," Hale says, getting off the bed. "I don't think I can handle you anymore. So I guess this is goodbye."

"Just go!" she snaps, glaring at him. "You're stalling me anyway."

Hale grabs his trousers, puts them on, and strides to the door. Alone, Mary goes to turn on her laptop and then logs into Facebook. She needs Chad. She wants Chad. She needs to write him a private message that she's coming to L.A. to see him. She needs to tell him that they could go further.

Her Facebook page appears, and she searches for Chad. As the screen is loading Chad's profile page, she thinks she seriously needs a cup of coffee, but then glimpses something. Her heart stops beating for almost a second, and then it starts pumping again, very fast. There as his profile picture is a photo of handsome Chad in a tuxedo looking all too happy for her liking. Beside him, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, is Sonny in an exceptionally beautiful wedding gown— complete with veil and all.

"Holy crap!" she mutters under her breath. She swallows and browses through his wall page. There're like a million well-wishers for the happy couple and the mentioning of how splendid the wedding was.

"This can't be true. This can't be true," she chants to herself, her eyes brewing with tears, her head pounding even more.

She quickly goes to check his relationship status, her hands shaking.

There it says clearly: Chad Dylan Cooper is married to Sonny Monroe.

Mary shoots up and screams insanely. "No! No! No! Ah ..." Her hands are tearing at her long hair as she shakes her head in disbelief.

Madison, WISCONSIN

The moment Chad opens his eyes, he smiles with content. He never thought he could be this happy. He knew he'd be back in Madison. After all, it is the perfect holiday spot. And yes, it is also the perfect honeymoon spot. Only he hasn't been enjoying much of the scenery or the sports he planned to do yet. He's too busy enjoying his beautiful bride.

He turns to watch her, lying there beside him, still asleep and looking so young and beautiful. Involuntarily, he strokes her smooth cheek with the back of his fingers. She groans.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

She responds by rolling over and giving her bare back to him. He moves over and kisses her bare shoulder. She giggles. He knows she's awake. He snuggles his nose against the nape of her slender neck as he moves his hand to touch her bare breast.

"Chad!" she grumbles and turns to glare at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He grins, his eyes twinkling.

"Good morning, Mr. Hot-Choc," Sonny greets.

"Ah, craving for your hot chocolate so early again, eh?"

"Yes," she replies, moving his hand away from her breast.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks, pulling her to him.

"Dunno." She pouts her lips. "We could go explore the town. We could go to do some skiing. Well, you'd be doing the skiing. I'd be watching."

"How about some exercise?"

"Okay. Why not? We could go for a long walk along the lake," she suggests. "The fresh air would do us good, or we could go to the vineyard."

Chad isn't thinking about the long walk along the lake across their thirty-odd hectares or so of land or their newly acquired vineyard in Madison, Wisconsin; he's thinking of an exercise that doesn't require them to leave their large, luxurious bedroom in their three-story house.

"I was thinking of an exercise right here in bed," he says cheekily.

"Huh?" she raises her eyes to look at him. Then she catches the drift of his meaning and laughs. "You cheeky bugger!"

"Yes. Say yes?" he begs, giving her the puppy dog look.

"No," she chuckles.

Before she could get out of the bed, he pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. Sonny wraps her arms around his shoulders and she surrenders to his kisses and lovemaking once again.

**THE END**


End file.
